Armageddon: Family Size My Order
by tohonomike
Summary: Book Five: Rise of X Series


Family Size My Order

Book Five: Rise of X Series

**Author:** tohonomike

**Email:** tohonomike at by: Theo (Junior Editor/Muse Wrangler...Many Thanks)

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved.

**Summary:** The destiny of Xander Harris starts going off in a new direction, at the end of his junior year.

**Episode I**

**Gate Room, Planet Vias. October 28th, 1999**

Three members of Team SG-1 and Janet Frasier stepped out into a large, darkened warehouse that appeared to have been abandoned for some time.

Teal'c and many of the 'SGX' recruits had accompanied Daniel Jackson and his wife for a visit and general meet 'n greet, while this offered an opportunity for the doctor to get a better idea of what was involved on an off-world mission. Jack, as usual, was the first to speak as he noted the dust collecting everywhere and Lex cautiously headed for the nearest observable entryway.

"Anybody get the feeling these folks don't do a lot of traveling?"

Colonel Carter pulled back a sheet, revealing the DHD. "It looks like it hasn't been used at all for years, sir."

Lex shrugged from a few feet away, and gestured at the big stone ring. "Well they might not even know what the Gate is. I mean…ah, maybe it's just some sort of artifact to them."

Carter agreed, turning to O'Neill. "It's possible, Colonel. I mean, you could stand here for months pressing symbols, and still not find a combination that opens a wormhole."

Lex, who'd moved toward a window, saw two shadowy figures approaching and called out, "Colonel O'Neill! We got two people approaching-"

SG-1 quickly took cover as a man and a woman entered the warehouse, a woman's voice whispering to a man of similar age, "It was like an explosion, Orner. I heard it!"

"There wasn't any explosion."

"I'm telling you, I heard something. It was a big…"

"A big what?"

Clearly the two civilians were of no immediate threat, and hadn't even noticed that Lex had simply pressed himself against the same wall as the door through which they'd entered. Signaling no further outside activity, O'Neill stepped forward from cover, followed by Carter.

"Hello!" he called to them, "You probably heard us."

Orner stepped back in surprise, "W-where did you come from? How did you get in here?"

O'Neill decided to try and move things along, though thinking Lex might do about as well as Daniel in not making the locals too uncomfortable at their sudden arrival. "Door was open. Is there anyone around here who might be considered…in charge?"

"Uh, me," Orner insisted. "Show me your papers."

"We don't have any papers," Lex told him. "We're travelers, we've come to meet your people. I'm Lex Giles, this is Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill."

Orner looked a little suspicious, especially as Lex had come up from behind them, "Who'd be cruel enough to give you a name like Lex?"

"It's short for Alexander, which was the moniker given to me by my mother. It means Defender of Mankind."

The woman looked at him in amazement, "You remember your mother?"

The boy frowned. "Yeah, of course I do. Why?"

Orner looked a bit off-put, "Then…you could not have been here at the time of the Vorlix, the day that all we know of ourselves was taken away."

Lex continued to frown. "Vorlix…uh, that's a word I don't know. In any language."

The woman said, "We can only remember the day since the Vorlix. Before that…nothing."

Carter and Frasier had dialed back to the SGC and had some testing equipment sent to make sure SG-1 wouldn't bring back any unforeseen disaster. Carter finished her readings and approached O'Neill, "Well, Janet and I still don't detect anything out of the ordinary, Sir. And neither did the MALP. I think we're okay."

Jack said cynically, "Well, the MALP is worthless. You two I'll trust."

Orner quickly sought to reassure the Colonel, "You needn't worry, friend. Kira says that whatever it was that caused the Vorlix, came and went a year ago. In the first days after the Vorlix, there was panic and confusion. It's hard to be exactly precise."

"So, you all just woke up one day and didn't know who you were. How does that work?" O'Neill asked.

Orner continued, intent on recollection, "My first memory after the Vorlix was of running in the streets, as though for my life. And my companion here was with me, running right there beside me. Whoever she is."

Dr. Frasier commented, "Seems like some kind of mass amnesia, Colonel, though what caused it I don't know. Orner, were there any other noticeable changes?"

Orner nodded almost sadly, "All of our elders are missing as well."

"You remember elders?"

"Well, no, but there are photographs of them in every house."

The woman nodded along, "The children are gone too."

"If we ever had children."

The female said irritably, "Well, we weren't grown on trees. We came from somewhere-"

"Then why have we photographs of the elders and none of the children, hmm? Answer me that! You're daft." Orner shook his head and turned back to SG-1, "But if you do have any information we could use, you must seek Kira."

Lex interjected himself before the two could start up again, "That's the second time you've mentioned that name. Uh, who is she?"

Orner frowned, "You don't know who Kira is? She's Minister of Health, Science and Restructuring in the Vias transitional government. This way, please."

**Planet Vias. A few moments later**

Team SG-1 followed Orner and the woman out of the warehouse, into what appeared to be an industrial world of mixed 20th century levels. The woman told Orner, "I'm heading home now. Don't fawn too much over Kira."

After half an hour of walking through a slightly better kept part of the city, SG-1 followed Orner into what appeared to be a makeshift medical centre. A woman attended to another woman, who appeared to have trouble breathing.

Kira, for that was who was doing the job, tried to make sure the woman was comfortable as the treatment seemed to work. "Breathe now. There. Better?"

"Yes, thank you," the patient replied.

"Rest here a while," she told the woman, then rose to greet SG-1. "Orner, you're about to introduce your friends?"

"They are travelers, Kira, from far away," the man said simply.

"I can see that..."

O'Neill stepped forward and introduces the group, "Er, O'Neill, Carter, Lex, Dr. Frasier."

Janet, who'd been carefully watching the woman as she'd treated the other, stepped forward. "So I'm guessing you were, or are, a doctor?"

Kira said simply, "It seems to be that before the Vorlix, I helped others. That's all that I sense. Were you before the Vorlix? You seemed to understand what I was attempting."

Orner answered instead, "They were not here at the time of the Vorlix."

Kira suddenly looked delighted. "You've done absolutely the right thing in bringing them here, Orner. Thank you, you should probably get home now."

The man resentfully left and Kira explained, "He fervently believes that we are husband and wife, and that we need not wait until we regain our memories in order to renew our relationship. Perhaps you can help us. Please, follow me to a room filled with books and documents."

A few minutes later, Kira gestured at a large room. "This room has all the knowledge and research we've been able to recover, since the Vorlix. I've spent every waking hour in here, reading, searching, dispensing whatever useful information I find. If you were able to help us, I know our people would be eternally grateful."

O'Neill considered then turned to her, "You seem to have everything under control."

The alien woman disagreed at once. "On the contrary, sir, we're falling apart. Industry and agriculture on Vias has come to a halt. And when winter comes, it will be disastrous. Nothing less…you're not from Vias."

"What gave us away?" Lex asked at once.

Kira shook her head. "Whatever agent that caused the Vorlix is gone, but its effects were pandemic. If you know who you are, then you cannot be of this world."

"Oh. Well you know that big round ring thing you got stashed in a warehouse down the road?"

The woman instantly got it. "So, it is a transportation device…"

Carter nodded, "We call it a Stargate, which allows us to travel between worlds."

"Stargate, yes. Um, I believe Dr. Zervis mentioned that word in his research," Kira told them as she crossed to the table, and began flipping open the pages of a particular book.

She went on, "Though I had given up hope of ever finding this Dr. Zervis amongst our people, his papers have taught me much. Here is a passage, 'Our visitor claims to have come to Vias from beyond the stars themselves. Though I still cannot comprehend the science behind this Stargate device she claims to have used.' I have studied this device since, but have been unable to activate it."

Lex noted that they'd had a visitor just before this Vorlix, "Uh, Kira, could you go back to the part about the visitor again?"

"She is mentioned many times in the archive, somewhat of an apothecary, and that she did not survive the Vorlix."

O'Neill looked up from a book he couldn't read, "How do you know that?"

"The bodies of an elderly woman and man were discovered some days later, in a building destroyed by explosion. The only remains of our elders we have ever found. We deduced the male must have been Dr. Zervis. And the female matches what little description he gave in his notes of the visitor."

"So, what's the name of this elder woman?" Xander asked politely.

"It is mentioned…here, yes, 'she calls herself Linnea.'"

The members of SG-1 recognized that name instantly, even Lex because of his thorough study of SGC reports.

**Meeting room, planet Vias. October 28th, 1999**

Lex leaned back and looked across the table from Kira and O'Neill, "I keep finding references to something called D'Argol…"

"Yes, I found D'Argol was a chemical once used as a pesticide. It seems to have had a significant impact on the environment, and has since been banned."

O'Neill considered that for a moment. "Kira, we had a similar problem on our world with a chemical called DDT. It built up in the food chain until entire species were threatened. Any chance that it mutated something?"

"No. I too at first believed this D'Argol was related to our loss of memory in much the same way, but there's little evidence of it. I've found residue only in the bodies of those who have died since the Vorlix. But there are still so many questions, like why are there no images of children and where have our elders gone? Through your Stargate, perhaps?"

O'Neill picked up the thread of conversation, "Well, I suppose it's possible your people foresaw a disaster coming and sent the most helpless to safety."

Kira disagreed, "No, Colonel O'Neill. Whatever happened, happened quickly and without warning."

"How do you know that…?"

Lex smiled and nodded, catching his superior officer's attention, "Because if you saw disaster coming, you would have left yourselves a note. Right, Colonel?"

Kira suddenly got a strange look on her face. "Colonel, tell me of this Linnea…"

**Planet Vias. October 29th, 1999**

Early the next morning Lt. Colonel Carter found a small notebook in the library, that she remembered vaguely seeing before. "Colonel O'Neill, I think I found Linnea's diary. I remember seeing her with it."

"Really? How difficult will it be to translate?"

"Well, in a surprising number of cultures we've come across, including hers, the educational leaders still tended to write in either, Latin, Greek—"

O'Neill didn't want to hear it. "Carter? How long?"

"Well, I'd say Lex could crack it within the day, with Janet available."

"Hey! No picking on the doctor," the just-named woman mock-glared as she entered the library. "Or I'll get out the really big needles next time."

"Doc," Jack O'Neill smiled, "Save the needles for others this time. We've found Linnea's diary, and while Lex has enough of the Latin dialects in his head to translate, you might be the one to make sense of things he doesn't understand."

"Great, I'll help…"

"And so will I," Kira asserted as she also entered the library. "Since Lex seemed to be able to read our texts after a few adjustments in the written tenses. After he used that jewel device on Orner for a moment, and then yourselves, you've all been much easier to understand."

Frasier turned to Colonel Carter, "Sam, your diagnosis was right on target, and Colonel O'Neill? I can either take the next several weeks setting up a lab here to study the problem, going back and forth for computer analysis. Or we could go back with these volunteers, do a series of MRIs and get the answers we need a lot faster."

Kira instantly said, "I would be glad to volunteer, and so would others. The sooner we can regain ourselves, then the better chance we have of mitigating the disaster threatening us this coming winter."

Frasier nodded in agreement, "And as long as we maintain proper quarantine procedures, it shouldn't be a problem, Sir."

O'Neill accepted their assessment, "Alright, I'll go on back and brief Hammond. I'll take the diary and Lex back with me, and get them started."

**Gate room, Colorado. A short while later**

Orner, Kira and three other Vians came down the ramp, where they met General Hammond. O'Neill made the introductions, short and sweet.

"Thank you, Colonel. Kira, as Colonel O'Neill said, I'm General Hammond, commander of this facility. And I want to assure you we're going to help you if we can," the balding Texan said convincingly.

"On behalf of the transitional government of Vias, we thank you for your generosity and your support, General. Shall we get to work?"

"Certainly. Colonel Giles, please show them to the infirmary. And run the language test on them again, just to make sure you have the nuances to their language right - in case we need to go through the more detailed medical and industrial chemical manuals."

Lex saluted at once. "Yes, sir, General. Kira, everyone, this way please."

Lex led the visitors out of the Gate room, with Hammond turning to O'Neill. "Do you really think we'll discover anything?"

Jack shrugged. "If it's just a memory block? Maybe. But this is the best time to have Lex double-check our guests, and make sure they aren't security leaks. If that old woman wasn't Linnea, it means she's around, even if she doesn't know who she is."

"Colonel, what if Dr Frasier's unable to reverse whatever caused this?"

"I don't know. I just hope we haven't inadvertently killed a planet."

**The infirmary, SGC. Later that evening**

The different patients' MRI results were being shown to Kira and SG-1, Dr. Frasier pointing out the important relevant parts. "Now if you look at the blue areas, you'll see that you all have the same identical obstructions in your temporal lobes and these other sections of your brain. I'm not exactly sure what it is, except it's some sort of residue between the synapses. So it's possible your old memories are intact, they're just not accessible."

Lex nodded, "I had that impression from earlier, 'cause I have picked up on little bits and pieces. So the memories are just blocked?"

"Literally, yes."

Kira looked thoughtful, "And does this material match the D'Argol residue that I gave you?"

Frasier replied, "We should be able to confirm that very quickly. And if it can be dissolved or removed without damaging the neurons…"

O'Neill smiled, "Then we can help them with a cure. Alright, Doc, I'm calling it a night, so we'll leave you to finish up and we'll see you first thing in the morning."

**Sam Carter's Lab, SGC. October 30th, 1999, 7:00 AM**

O'Neill found Lex just starting to wake up, from where he'd fallen asleep translating the diary into English. He stumbled for the half a carafe of relatively fresh double-strength java goodness, simply adding heavy cream and sugar to it directly, swirling and walking back as though it were his normal cup.

"A bit of coffee there, Lex?" Colonel O'Neill asked with a raised eyebrow. "Whatcha reading, Carter?"

"The transcribed research diary, sir. We wanted to have it ready for the medical research planned for today. It looks like it really was her, sir. And we have pretty much everything in front of us."

Jack asked, "So? In the next few days?"

"Possibly, it looks straightforward for what happened and what she speculated might be the D'Argol effects on the Vians. Apparently, she found a link between D'Argol – it's a chemical pesticide the Vians used – and longevity. A strange side-effect…certainly significant enough for someone of her advancing years to be interested."

"Lucky bugs," O'Neill quipped sarcastically.

"Yes and no. They stopped using it over twenty years ago. It was adversely affecting their fertility rate."

Lex instantly got it. "So, that's why there's no kids..."

"According to her last entry, Linnea was about to conduct some controlled lab experiments using an intensely concentrated form of D'Argol, on two Vian elders. A male and a female," Carter explained.

"And?"

"And…that's where her journal ends."

O'Neill had to say it. "Ah. The Vorlix, perhaps?"

Carter started to expound on her theme, "Exactly. Now, what if there really was a laboratory accident? Some massive chain reaction of enhanced D'Argol gas, that caught even Linnea by surprise? The entire population becomes young again overnight. The elders aren't missing, sir. They are the elders. The research by Linnea worked, but the amnesia was simply a side-effect the woman didn't see coming."

Lex had an epiphany and grimaced from where he'd managed to finish the entire half-carafe. And he sighed, "Crap."

O'Neill winced and sighed too, also getting it. "Don't say it, Carter..."

But the blonde woman asserted further, "Sir, she has the knowledge of chemistry, the medical skills…and Lex's use of the ribbon device did uncover two other languages…"

"Which could their equivalent of French and Swahili…" the young man decided to say.

Sam ignored that. "Sir, I think we at least have to face the possibility that Kira is Linnea."

**Briefing Room, SGC. 9:00 AM**

General Hammond turned to his flagship team, "So she's also a victim of the amnesia? Then I think it would be prudent to keep her confined to her quarters, until we can resolve the Vians' medical crisis."

"General, if I may?" Lex addressed his base commander.

"Go ahead, Colonel Giles."

"From what I've learned, she has no personal recollection of Linnea's past. We arm ourselves with the zats, and if she accidentally administers herself a cure, we'll take her out immediately. But she has, if Doc Frasier can simply guide her to the necessary underlying knowledge, the only skills we have access to if we're going to get this cure passed out in time for the Vians from collapsing, sir."

Hammond grimaced and looked at the medical head of his team, "Doctor, you're willing to have me to allow a known homicidal maniac to work with potentially lethal substances?"

Sighing, Dr. Frasier spoke up, with Carter nodding in agreement, "Kira will be able to cut weeks if not months from our efforts, sir. And sir, I don't like the idea any more than you. But without her knowledge of biochemistry, especially of the residual D'Argol, I don't know if we can reverse the effects of the amnesia in time to prevent a catastrophe on Vias."

The Texan finally assented. "Alright, two guards outside, two inside, plus either Colonel O'Neill or Colonel Giles closer up. Dr. Frasier, Colonel Carter? Does this seem an acceptable venue of pursuit, or should we confine her and try our own methods?"

Carter nodded, "Yes, sir. Though Lex mentioned in passing that Kira may be an entirely different person than Linnea, without the memories that made her the person she was before."

"Colonel O'Neill, please make arrangements."

"Yes, sir."

Janet closed the door a few moments later, as she followed Lex down the corridor.

**Medical Lab, SGC. October 31st, 1999, 4:00 PM**

Dr Frasier was loading ampoules of the test antidote into a hypodermic as Orner sat on a bed nearby, fidgeting and exchanging minor insults with the woman he always seems to be around.

"There is some danger," Kira remarked. "I would prefer to test it on myself-"

Frasier shook her head, "That's not an option, because if it's unsuccessful we'll need your help to try again." She turned to Orner. "It must be injected directly into the carotid artery under your jaw. You ready?"

He nodded, and Janet then injected the antidote under his jaw and he flinched. Then he looked uncertain, "I feel something."

Dr. Frasier tried for a clearer answer, "Are you recalling anything?"

Orner started to convulse, and only after a few minutes of keeping him alive by the medical team did he weakly sit up and dash their hopes. "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything."

"Next time, it'll work. I believe I know where I miscalculated. May we begin again?" Kira asked.

O'Neill interrupted, "Break time, let's get everyone some lunch and reflection time. And Orner some rest after what he's been through."

Dr. Frasier was fine with that. "I agree, we'll get started in another hour? Great."

**An hour later…**

Lex and Kira walk backed toward the lab after lunch, the scientist looking introspective. Kira turned to him, and said after a pause, "They believe I am Linnea, don't they."

Xander hadn't been expecting her to have figured it out so soon. But then Kira was a brilliant person, and he supposed he should have, what with the way the SGC people had started acting.

"Uh...they know from your DNA test, the one that we compared with Linnea's, that you...used to be Linnea. But for all practical purposes, you're Kira now - so long as you don't take the antidote," Lex said hastily.

"Can you tell a difference?" the poor woman asked.

Again Lex hesitated. "Uh, I never met her myself, but Jack and Sam have. And they're hopin' that you never take the antidote as well, but decide to remain as Kira, the healer, helper and leader of her people. Not the Destroyer of Worlds…"

He saw nothing but rejection in his companion's eyes. "Look, as best as we can figure, the Vorlix made the population of Vias younger, years younger. You couldn't find the elders, because you were the elders...and Linnea was as old as-"

"Well, the test is wrong. I'm not Linnea," Kira said desperately.

The USAF officer nodded. "No, you're not. You're Kira now, a good person. And as long as you remain that person, that'll never change. That's the point I'm making here; Kira would never hurt anyone, but Linnea was...a totally different person."

The woman said slowly, "Then if I'm not that person, what would you have me do?"

"I'd forget about taking the antidote, and take enough classes to refresh the knowledge without reviving what I was before. I'd continue to be the person I am, the person that others tell me is the best me ever, and continue to help people, Kira."

Xander sighed, as some bad memories surfaced. "I was once overcome by something that later left my memories intact, but at the time only my animalistic and baser tendencies remained. I was extremely strong and fast beyond normal human levels - but I nearly murdered and raped my friends...so I can understand what you're going through, believe it or not."

He ignored her shock. "So I can tell you the truth of what I'd do, and that being Kira really is the best choice for you. And why would you want to become that bitter old woman that was so angry at life, she wanted to exterminate everyone - even women and children she'd never even met? The you that's Kira now has the wonderful opportunity to build on the capability, but remain a force for good."

Finally, Kira smiled. "Your fiancée is a most fortunate woman, Lex Giles…"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Can I get you to write that down, so I can show it to her?"

Kira laughed so hard it was almost donkey-like as she entered the laboratory to find the others, including General Hammond. She smiled at Lex, and then the SGC personnel.

"Before you ask, yes. I've figured out who I used to be," she sighed. "And after talking it over with Lex Giles, I never want to be anyone but Kira. That other person died that day, and I hope no one ever brings her back. I am Kira of Vias, now and forever more."

She added, "I hope that you will extend your assistance to including a limited security presence at our Stargate - so that Linnea can never again be a threat, General Hammond. You must swear to me that if Linnea ever seems to be back, you will check and make sure that I'm still Kira. And if not…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Your word, General, _please._"

The Texan officer nodded. "You have my word on it, Kira."

She smiled at him, then Lex. "Then let's get back to work and help Vias out of the catastrophe that I created."

Hammond looked to where Lex had the ribbon device shaking in his hand, and nodded that he understood his subordinate's assertion of her truthfulness.

Some Halloween this was turning out to be. It didn't quite compare to two years ago on the Hellmouth, or even what was happening in Sunnydale right now; but as far as Lex was concerned, it surely came close...

**Gate Room, SGC. November 1st, 1999 8:00 AM**

Nodal and Leyal, who had been Orner and his companion while amnesiacs, led Kira up the ramp; and the successfully cured Vians let her know that Kira was of course welcome, and that the diary also indicated some possible venues for dealing with the Vian fertility problem.

"Hey, Kira?" Lex called up from the foot of the ramp. "Is there any way we could make a non…pandemic version of the D'Argol, maybe in liquid form? I could easily see our elders trading their social security benefits for youth and job training."

O'Neill sighed as the kid's brain kicked into overdrive; already he'd had three pots of coffee. "Lex…"

"Come on, sir, they could trade a dose of rejuvenator and the antidote for, like, ten grand in food and stuff; we could dump all our older industry ideas and whatever, they advance after staying alive this winter, and we can figure out cleaner ways of doing stuff."

Nodal turned, nodding. "I was in the Economics Ministry before this… your idea might also get us through the tough years ahead. General Hammond, don't take this the wrong way, but please take advantage of us in this situation."

After the Vias contingent left O'Neill turned to the junior officer, "How do you come up with this stuff, Lex? And why do you just come out and say it?"

Xander shrugged. "I'm still not quite 19, sir. And don't you remember all the far-fetched stupid ideas you had as a teenager, for making America a better place to live in?"

"Your point?" O'Neill almost growled, though Hammond listened and watched from the doorway.

"These people and Kawalsky's actually need us to do those kind of things to them, sir. By going in and starting to big-time take advantage of the poor Kawalsky-ites, they get what they need to survive, rebuild and get even with the snakes. The Vians can use the plague that zapped them as their trade to get their civilization rebuilt, before they all die.

"Our normal policy would be what? Let the planet Orban continue to toss its smart children into the crapper because they couldn't remember how to be bothered about elementary education? Check up on them or other worlds in half a year or more if someone at the Pentagon had a question about something in the report? I don't want to find dead worlds, sir, if the solution turns out to be limited exchanges. After all, the mirror, though small, has from the last briefing, already allowed a lot of medical and other assistance to be sent, including Bra'tac and a contingent of twenty Jaffa to brief and train those alt-Earthers in how to take out Snakes. And we've moved a billion in gold to our side; heck, in ten years when your knees really start to give you trouble are you willing to cut a check for ten grand to be in your late twenties again?"

A smirk, "And as I've said before, until my superiors actually order me to shut up, I'm just tossing up ideas for someone else that's not me to pursue. I have the coffee addiction, and a mind full of pulp fiction, comic books and television shows. The others have the skill and motivation."

O'Neill squinted at the young officer, "You've begun to make my brain hurt, kid. You're buying at O'Malley's tonight, I think."

"Sure, why not?" Lex asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm not yet of legal drinking age outside of military installations...sir."

O'Neill sighed, very much like Homer Simpson. "Oy. Where's a lawyer when I need one? Okay, smart guy, just the full steak and rib combos then. With the extra sides."

"Doh!"

**Episode II**

**SWC-East, Washington, DC. November 3rd, 1999, 8:00 AM**

Lex had arrived an hour before, and had been pleasantly surprised to find Riley, Forrest and Graham waiting to escort him to the old Omega office as the new digs wouldn't be ready until early January. And they'd even brought a travel mug of decent coffee, just to get the day off to a proper start.

"So guys, how are you really doing?" he asked as they headed out the terminal doors towards an awaiting black hummer, six soldiers guarding three vehicles. "How are things out west?"

They climbed into the car and the others deferred to Riley, "Sunnydale Base is rebuilding, but primarily with scientific and security forces for the time being; Oxnard was hit the same night. Thirty percent casualties, but they neutralized six more Tarakans…and captured one. We're having a difficult time getting information out of him..."

Lex nodded as Riley finished up, "So most of our military replacements are being diverted there and to active sectors, trying to prevent Kakistos' succession from becoming repeats of our LA experience. So for now, with Walsh and Angleman still recovering and bed-ridden, this command and part of General West's are heating up."

"So what are we going to be doing?" asked the son of Rupert Giles.

"Mainly orientation, Q&A, that sort of thing until we can get you hitched. Then back to our own commands. Hopefully by Thanksgiving, we can concentrate on vampire suppression instead of putting down human and demon attempts at controlling criminal activity in southern California."

"So we really have some nice light duty? No patrols? No getting the snot beaten out of us? There's no bad in this that I can see..." Xander said with a lighthearted grin.

From: Junior at Southie at Thinking about you more than ever

Hey, prettiest gal.

Not a lot going on here beyond the usual; apparently, being the part of the First Lady's project means I get to sit and do paperwork in DC instead of Colorado Springs. LOL!

I miss you when you're not with me, you know that—right? When you're around, I feel—complete. So how's school going? You said they temporarily replaced the evil psych b—with a physicist? How's that working out?

Everyone okay and mobilized for the Great Event?

Dad said he's gotten confirmation for the rehearsal dinner, but says it's a surprise and formal attire is required. I have the honeymoon already paid for and confirmed...still not telling you where though. Ha! Ha! Ha!

I'm adding one more guest as a definite; Dr. Jackson's bringing his wife. I know, they checked off the little card, but I'm giving you the follow-up. You're probably thinkin', his wife!

But yes indeedy, we were able to take time off and Jack used to do the Rambo thing, so when we found out where she'd been last seen, we lucked out. Anyway, Sha're's received medical treatment, and even remembers everything from before she was grabbed. So, even though it's a bit large of an event, since the whole Star Gazer team is coming, she wants to see everything Daniel's been explaining to her. (She's of Egyptian descent, you might have guessed from the name).

Um, looks like I should be getting back to work.

Lovin' ya,

Your Lex

From: Southie at Junior at Re: Thinking about you more than ever

Mmmm, Lex email…I miss you too :(

Yeah, the new professor's a guy named Dexter Riley; apparently, he builds lasers and gizmos and stuff. But he also happens to have a gazillion doctorates, because the university rules say you either need to be pursuing a doctoral studies program, or publish a lot.

Funny guy, kinda reminds me of an older you—happy, crazy and lazy but liking to work on stuff with his hands. Anyway, he says to save himself a lot of work, he decided to pair us off and assign us projects. We have to come up with hundred page papers discussing and documenting different psych aspects of the comets and such.

It's due a week before finals. If we don't like the grade, he's handed out Walsh's syllabus and made it clear it would be a self-study for her already-prepared final. All of us of course went for the project, since it has to contain at least a framework of Psych. This means I might get out of classes a week early, since the other classes have my exams crammed on the first day!

What's funny is that apparently Professor Dex's dating our Drama and English teachers together, and since half their classes are also in Psych, they offered the same project, but we'd have to be able to come up with acting bits and write really well, and we'll be able to have the project act as our final exam.

The teachers are cool. Ms. Carpenter is the English teacher, and I kept trying to get Wes to ask her out until I found out my other prof was the competition. I don't need the guy with the grade book mad at me! She reminds me of an older middle-class Cordelia, and seems to enjoy life.

I think Professor 'Pearl' La Morte used to be a dancer, 'cause she moves a whole lot like some of the gals back East that made their money doing that. She's real cool, too, and I managed to use Charity and Hope for a couple skits! I even got A's for it.

Oh, the insurance checks were deposited automatically, so we're trying to figure out whether to rebuild the places. Luckily it was cheaper for the insurance guys to pay off the total equity value, than the possible replacement costs, so we didn't have to go to court or whatever. Joyce has no debts now, on anything! Awesome.

Now that we're all based out of the mansion, and with the Wedding (you better notice the capital letter there), C and I have temporarily moved in with my folks to keep things a little less hectic. Mom and Joyce and C are having the time of their lives with this Wedding (yup, more caps, better get used to 'em—Big Smile), and I have to say…before coming to Sunnydale I never would have hoped for what we have, Lex. I love you, ya know?

Danny-boy's wife is back and safe! Wow, he must be on cloud nine by nine, huh? Give him my best, and if he hasn't already, tell him that Greek place you took me to while I was there might be close enough to Egyptian; the coffee was thick and hot…and get your mind out of the gutter…save that for the wedding night. :)

Remember, keep the "Faith".

Your Dana-girl

**Washington, DC. November 6th, 1999, 7:15 AM EST**

Lex, Riley, Graham and Forrest turned away from the television—as Spence Trilby entered the room with a full team remaining in the hallway.

Some place in Delaware had turned into a small world war, before the defenders of the "think tank" had managed to blow most of it up themselves. The institute referred to as the Centre had engaged in activities that made the Nazis look like social workers; apparently children were stolen and trained according to a secret eugenics program. Trilby looked very unhappy, as he gestured at the set.

"And what they aren't going to tell you is that it was currently being used as the deployment and concentration point for a wave of Tarakan terrorist attacks centered on Dana's wedding, Colonel."

"What! You've got to be kidding!" Xander shouted.

Spence instantly shook his head. "Not at all, Colonel; the footage you're looking at is about three hours old. Somebody though doesn't much like your grandmother's associates, and seems to have dump-loaded their servers to us during the four hours we had them under siege. There were possibly 150 nasty bastards brought in, and readied for mayhem. From what we've looked at, perhaps another 30 Centre security personnel were also to participate in the festivities."

"How many made it out before you dropped the hammer on them, Director Trilby?" Graham inquired.

The older man shrugged. "Maybe 21 Tarakans and twelve Centre personnel are known now to have deployed off-site and 'gone silent'."

"Any idea as to targets?" Riley asked.

"We have every reason to believe they are planning strikes throughout the DC-Boston corridor, especially DC," the man replied.

"And you have confirmation the woman was my actual grandmother?" Lex demanded.

"Is. And she's the one who traded all of her information, in exchange for her being held for one year and then disappearing into the general populace."

"Did she give you anything on the rest of the Trust?" Forrest asked.

Spence again shook his head. "She doesn't seem to be that big a player; she only knew about the Centre itself, which either controlled the Trust members, or was partially controlled by them."

"Pentathol?" Xander asked.

"We do in fact have stronger methods, but we were able to find out quite a bit and act on it quickly, though losses were quite heavy. We lost maybe four dozen people, before the place was apparently blown by the Tarakans."

"Either someone blew them up, or they've escaped, Director Trilby. Because the Tarakans don't kill themselves without taking a large number with them," Riley said firmly.

The Director shrugged minutely. "We think that the guy that dumped us the data arranged the explosion as well, but so far we have no way of verifying that."

"And you're sure about the biological connection with whoever that woman is being my grandmother?" Lex repeated himself.

Spence sighed, "Yes, that we've followed up; she's Catherine Kalderash Parker nee Lavelle. Mr. Parker was the man in the room, and the two 'kids' weren't really; they were Tarakans on long-term lease to the Centre. Mr. Parker wasn't a blood relation, though the actual grandfather is suspected of Northwestern European ancestry, but we haven't anything further by which to compare."

"So, if I might ask, why are you telling me this in person? Security?"

Spence shook his head. "Only in part, Colonel. We're asking you to switch your wedding from the outside of the White House to an indoor venue, where we can offer better protection."

"Who's we? And what about the reception?" Lex figured Dana wasn't going to like this.

"We are the SWC, Joint Chiefs, and the National Security Council. To be honest we're actually hoping to move the wedding to the National Cathedral, and we're looking for an alternate reception site. Maybe the Crown Federal; all of the major military balls are held there. It can hold up to 3000 seated capacity, with plenty of stage and ballroom space. It overlooks two parks, and had various nice terraces with trees."

"And tell me, oh great brochure, who are we bumping to make this possible?" Xander asked with his former trademark wit.

"No one. Apparently the previous reservation was cancelled, so they could attend your function."

That didn't ring true with the USAF officer. But still, he let it go for now. "And what aren't you telling me?"

"That you're the one we think should broach the subject with your fiancée, and Cathy Ryan."

Xander groaned. "And do you have video on this place?"

"We have a plane on standby in Sunnydale; we were hoping to just fly her out today, and have her and the First Lady look it over. Maybe all of the women-folk, just to make sure."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "And the government is still picking up the cost?"

Spence suddenly looked like he had a stomach ulcer. "Painfully, the difference is now coming out of my cached Omega accounts."

"You understand that with my making the phone calls, I'm not really feeling sorry for you right now," the male teenager smirked.

"It's the price I'm willing to pay to avoid making those calls myself, Colonel. I sure as hell don't want Dana's mom miffed with me."

Xander threw up his hands in surrender. "Thanks. Just hand me the damn phone..."

**Pentagon, Washington D.C.**

**November 6th, 1999, 9:00 AM EST**

Lt. Colonel Alexander Giles accompanied Director Trilby past the offices set aside for the temporary use by the SWC, leaving Riley and the others there as they met Major Paul Davis and continued deeper into the maze.

They eventually entered a large conference room to find Generals West, Maybourne and Hammond seated with SG-1 and a couple of scientist types. Lex came to attention, until told to stand down and have a seat opposite the President. In front of Hammond, the box in which the ribbon device and other Goa'uld gadgets held a place of prominence. The President spoke first.

"Lex, we've been going through the reports of the SGC since you came on board, and are very much satisfied with your service, or you would not have received through General Hammond various awards to reflect this. Looking through some of the technical and other, more interesting, aspects of service, seems to be your ability to use a specific ribbon device to download knowledge from others."

Jack Ryan suddenly leaned forward. "Is this correct, and do you think you can upload information as well?"

"Yes, Mr. President, I seem to be able to download information, but by… blocks or type, rather than a very specific detail. I haven't really tried uploading, but since I was once able to communicate with Colonel Carter that way, it should be possible to upload. Still, the recipient would have to be fairly...open to the experience."

The President nodded to Spence Trilby, who picked up the conversation. "Colonel Giles, as you now know, we have both a Tarakan and your—a Centre source, and we'd like you to try to do a complete read on the Order and the Centre from them, and whatever information you sense desirable from the assassin."

"Alright, Director Trilby," Xander nodded, but frowned. "But if I might ask, why such a large VIP gathering for what amounts to an interrogation?"

General Hammond accepted a passing gesture from Trilby, "Son, if this works and doesn't cause you any discomfort, a list of—I guess you'd call them 'donors' and recipients, has been put together. In most cases what is desirable would be for you to read a DLI Instructor for their language skills including literacy, maybe a few others similarly, then see if you're able to pass on the complete body of language to key SGC personnel, then others."

Xander hesitated for only a moment. "Okay, I'm willing to try, sir…sirs, so when would you like this to start?"

The President answered the question, "As time is of the essence, we have Catherine Parker and the Tarakan sedated, in the next room. In view of the Centre situation, we're hoping to be able to conduct some fast follow-ups if we can."

**The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia**

**November 6th, 1999, Noon EST**

A tired Lex Giles finished reciting what information he'd gotten, between the Tarakan and the personal tension of going into his own grandmother's mind.

He was a bit tired, and the unexpected side effect after the second one, was that the previous Chaos-gifted memories came to the fore. Forcing them aside by concentrating on the particular needs of the moment, Lex was able to provide eight or nine possibly-current locations, a dozen Trust members that might have just been overlooked as 'small fry' to Ms. Parker, and that most of the Order of Taraka seemed to still be deployed in Asia and Europe.

Lex then dropped completely unconscious, the two complete readings requiring a lot of personal energy; and in his sleep he relived the lives of Mikhail Tulchinsky and Fish Tanner of the Messiah expedition until June 1999, Colonel Sharp of the Freedom also until June, Harry Stamper until Halloween 1997, and Maximus fully.

Observing him speaking many languages, the scientists speculated that the officer must have attempted to do more than just the basic read, and that the particular specified efforts should be less stressful to the young man.

**Reagan International Airport, Washington DC**

**November 6th, 1999, 5:00 PM EST**

Spence Trilby was not a happy man, as he watched half a dozen women alight from the plane. "Hope you had a great nap, Lt. Colonel Giles; I still don't know why I'm here—"

"I said I'd make the call; I never said I wouldn't throw you to the she-wolves, if I need to make good my escape," Lex Giles deadpanned. "And my three groomsmen are with me to cover my six, when I do it."

"You're one cruel bastard, kid; woulda made a great Omega agent."

Dana ran over to Lex, who took a few deliberate steps and embraced her tightly, then kissed her for what seemed like a happy forever. She was the first one to speak as they joined the group, which now included Helen Tasker, Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers, Grace Stamper and Cordelia Chase.

"Hey Lex, is this stuff really serious enough to have to change everything at the last minute?"

Her betrothed nodded. "Yeah it is, but I went through the places with the security people earlier. And from that perspective this is much safer, pisses off potential attackers, and might actually offer a chance for regular entertainment."

"Like what?" Dana wanted to know.

Xander tried to look pious. "Something other than just orchestra music?"

The young man then yelped as the brunette girl smacked him with Slayer strength and said, "So, where to first?"

"The church, I think that was Mrs. Ryan's plan, then the hotel."

**Five hours later**

The women were back on the plane after sampling a big meal at the hotel, which passed their inspection with glowing reviews. The slightly streamlined turn of the century styles blended to make for an almost fairyland setting for Dana, so everyone simply changed the setting and expanded the last-minute guest list to fill up the intended space a little more.

The girls then proceeded to go into full planning mode with the hotel managers on the various details, then go over guest lists and the inventory of gifts received. This allowed the men to beg off, to check on possible security concerns again.

After all, the Y chromosome brigade felt it was their sworn and solemn duty not to let anything untoward happen on the big day. Not on their watch.

**Somewhere over the U.S. An hour later**

On the plane trip back, Dana and Cordelia were laughing at something Buffy had remarked on, when Dana shook her head. "Out of all of us, I never expected to get hitched first, let alone with so many people showing up. How many ya bringing with ya, Cordy?"

"Hmm, I know I checked the guest box…but I still don't know…maybe my agent or Professor Carpenter. But I wouldn't want to leave Pearl out."

"Well, I'm thinking it might boost your career and all, if we let it be known you have a half dozen more invites…" the younger Slayer hinted.

"You want me to trade invites for acting parts?" she asked with some disbelief. "To your wedding?"

"Yeah, but they gotta look sharp, no weirdos; why not that Baywatch guy, his wife and a few others? At least I'll know who some of them are."

"I don't know…" Cordy temporized.

The former 'Faith' wasn't satisfied with that. "Hey, ya know what? Ask if any real bands might be interested in playing, while you're at it. Lex wanted something other than just orchestra, and I'm afraid if he has his way—we'll end up with a marching band..."

Cordelia snorted, while making a note to do so. Then she looked at her best friend, and smiled; happy for her. But from the mention of the band, the former cheerleader was suddenly reminded of the gang's traditional Halloween nightmare that had recently taken place…

At UC Sunnydale last week, everyone's worst fears had come to life. For Buffy, it had been the impossible return of Angelus; for Amy, the release of her mother from that damned statue. For Dana, it had been the presence of Kakistos.

But for Cordelia herself…her worst fear had been seeing Xander grow a pair of fangs, and that soulless vampire chasing after her…

Still, Cordelia Chase had later talked it over with her friends and finally put it behind her. A feat that would never have been accomplished, if she hadn't had that which she had always longed for as a child…

True friends.

But unlike many realities, this one had some actual carry over; Catherine Madison was released from the statue, but after quite a bit of attempted vengeance, the witch had been rounded up by the Initiative commandos and turned over to Margaret Walsh for psychiatric reconstruction and the study of magic.

Kakistos indeed also seemed to return, but obviously a different blood demon at the core as they knew the original Kakistos had been eliminated less than two weeks before. The problem nonetheless was serious, but such was the weakness of this replacement's initial newbie-level demonic energy, that other than evil scariness, he too was double-teamed by the Slayers and eliminated from existence.

The vampire version of Xander had seemed confused as much as the Scooby Gang, as he hunted or was hunted by the good guys and gals of Sunnydale, was heard to mutter about the whole place being different; the amusing part was when Vampire Xander returned to the fear-afflicted fraternity house. He encountered the incarnation Angelus and just started mercilessly beating on the other soulless monster, demanding to know 'what did the bad puppy do to my Willow.'

And as Vamp Xander dusted Angelus in a bloody all-out fight to the end, Jonathan stopped recording on his video camera as Cordelia, Faith, Amy and Buffy all fired pyro weapons that within seconds had dusted the beast from a dimension where Buffy had moved to Cleveland and became as bitter as youth born on the lesser Hellmouth.

**Various locations. November 6th, 1999 11:30 PM EST – November 8th, 1999 6:00 PM EST**

The worries about security proved wise, as the news came forward over the next few days—indicating that the Tarakans, plus their dupes and allies were jumping the gun and attacking before any Centre information might be successfully used against them.

**Antwerp, Belgium** – NATO headquarters and the American, Canadian and British embassies came under rocket, mortar and car bomb attacks, with extensive secondary explosions wrecking three major hospitals soon after. A total of nine strikes each, followed by mixed weapons fire that lasted 15 minutes.

**Kyoto, Japan** – Four tour buses and four of the largest and oldest shrines were destroyed by incendiary explosions, the wood of the buildings quickly going up in massive flames. Newspapers and radio stations throughout Japan received calls that it was done because the Americans were still on Japanese soil, and militaristic allies of the current criminal government.

**Okinawa, Japan** – Three hours after the Kyoto destruction, what seemed to be a live transmission by Japanese patriotic protestors in Okinawa read off the many 'crimes' of the American government and military, and that the American Fleet could be seen leaving port instead of dealing with the issues. Half an hour later; the nuclear detonation that took out three destroyers and the USS Tarawa was confirmed by Japanese media, and with a Tarakan symbol accompanying the condemnatory note circulated soon after

**Beirut, Lebanon** – The 1982-1983 terrorist targets were struck by rocket and infantry weapons fire, a mix of machine guns and mortars, causing a lot of damage. And eighteen car bombs also exploded throughout the city—at many establishments known to be frequented by Americans.

Four Syrian artillery batteries opened fire on the country's main port, including an Italian cruise ship, sinking it and causing nearly a thousand deaths within minutes. Within 15 minutes the US Sixth Fleet launched planes, and with permission of the White House let loose upon the Bekaa Valley. Every known Syrian and militia target was to be eliminated until such a time as the Syrian President would respond, and stop refusing to take a call from the President of the United States.

**All Over Europe** – Red Cell and similar organizations were surprised that others had chosen the same day as themselves on which to strike at law enforcement targets, American military assets, and hospitals.

Certain counter-elements were able to fight these more 'conventional' enemies; Rainbow Six had been readied for training and possible 'wedding duty' in the U.S., and so was able to respond very quickly and pursue 25 confirmed terrorists as kills, and eliminate two buildings with a minimum five tangos each as probables.

Various rumored groups whispered about by 'Section' and its derived numbers, lashed out against targets all over the continent, and fed data back through a mysterious entity known only as 'Oversight'. That provided every known current and past target of terrorist and criminal status, cross-analyzed against raw Centre data.

The Tarakans were surprised by these latter attacks, as 40 percent of their fronts in Europe were demolished within the day, along with 15 percent of their core capability. Tarakan assassins were then directed at oil terminals, pipelines, and the various bases thereafter within range of remaining ordnance.

**Gatun Locks, Panama **– Several rocket attacks against key points and at vessels being elevated, provided cover for three professional teams to make strikes against security forces and achieve crippling damage that would seal the once-vital, now merely convenient route for waterborne shipping in the Americas. Only seven of the 24 Tarakans made good their escape, but they didn't care—as long as the mission remained accomplished.

**Fezzan Region, Libya** – Four hours after the world experienced the beginnings of the crisis, Allied air strikes began pounding suspected past and current training assets as well as regular Libyan military targets of opportunity in this deep Saharan region. An hour after that the two hundred fighter-bombers ceased fire, and left Libyan airspace.

**Tora Bora, Afghanistan** – American and allied naval and air assets within range began eliminating escape routes as they used any and all non-nuclear weapons to blast an area with which the Centre had conducted a lot of arms deals in the last decade, and 40 percent of their Tarakan communications seemed to have passed through.

Three hours into the strike, and one hour after Okinawa, strike force commanders received orders to upgrade to nuclear payloads. Three hours after that, and the region had suffered massive devastation; most of the suspected cave networks no longer considered a problem as much of four mountains had ceased to exist, along with much of the valley, the Taliban and their guests from Saudi Arabia.

The fallout went beyond the deep-burrowing ground bursts, into media and political follow-ups. But the mission in time was shown to be 100 percent effective.

**Russo-Georgian Border** – Federal forces far beyond previous allocations concentrated extremely heavy carpet-bombing techniques on flashpoints with its neighboring republic, declaring the entire area as enemy combatants since the matter had not stayed resolved to Russian liking. Suspected Chechen-riddled valleys and crags found themselves hit with low-level battlefield nuclear weapons, as soon as word came from the Americans regarding Tora Bora.

**Houston, Texas, USA** – Fifteen carefully calculated strikes against the chemical processing pipelines and tank-farm feeds began the smoky, deadly days ahead, with 15 oil terminal and vessel targets following soon after.

**The Gulf Coast** – Within three hours of the Houston attacks, 15 major oil platforms suffered incapacitating or complete hits. The Air Force and coastal law enforcement blasting the offenders, rather than pursuing seven enemy helicopters and boats.

**Chicago Commodity Exchange** – This institution, while occupied and beginning the trading day, suffered complete destruction as it suffered several hits that prevented fire suppression, especially as the attackers chose to ditch their helicopters into the Midway and O'Hare control towers during the Monday morning rush hour.

Twelve other Tarakans and two men identified as Centre 'sweepers' were turned on by 'street gangs of different really ugly dudes' and burnt to death in a small riot.

(This was later confirmed to the SWC as Kalderash personnel and a few FSTs just outside of a neutral-territory bar, which abided by the rules)

**U.S. Military Academy, West Point, New York – **Eight missiles, and two dozen small-scale fire weapons were used late Sunday night against the dormitory structures, with water mains suffering damage from explosions. The Point waged its own fight against the fires, and against several dark figures moving in and out of shadows to kill officers and any cadet who seemed to respond intelligently.

Twelve confirmable kills against the terrorists were achieved, though by late Monday it appeared nearly 800 of America's brightest future officers had been rendered casualties of war.

**U.S. Naval Academy, Annapolis, Maryland – **Twenty-one attackers drove through and over the gate guards, launching six rockets into the dormitories and other structures. Once inside, seven teams of three spread out against as many targets, using their damnable skills to wreak havoc amongst brave young people.

Nearby units that had been preparing for possible counter-terrorist duties later in the week were soon deployed, helicopters with lights keeping their distance but providing a way to illuminate enemy escapes. Three hours of fighting, and finally silence hovered over the complex as dawn rose and struck a flag someone had forgotten to take down the night before. Roughly 350 more had fallen, and four Tarakans had managed to escape a proper accounting.

**USAF Academy, Colorado Springs, Colorado – **Eighteen attackers were just a little slow compared to their East Coast brethren, by about half an hour. Which was just enough time for the alarms to sound and facility security to start responding.

Rockets struck, but only after a lead attack vehicle had been riddled with bullets and prevented the Tarakans getting better-vantage opportunities. Cadets rushed up and out, some rushing toward the fighting rather than away, and their sacrifices in picking up fallen weapons meant that in spite of losses, the Tarakans did not make it far past the gates.

Two dorms were destroyed, but soon the attackers became the defenders, then became the deceased. Still, 18 bad guys had still taken out a total of 95 staff and students, with another 100 listed as wounded to some degree.

**Singapore – **A single 25-storey residence was suddenly struck by the weapons of 15 American and five Singapore aircraft, all aimed at the ground floor, which within seconds caused a massive collapse of the structure. No statement was issued, but the Tarakan operatives in Europe suddenly wondered what had happened to their Asia regional HQ.

**Far East post-Singapore – **The separate cells of the Order of Taraka, now without command guidance, fell back on their default commands; wherein they attacked with tremendous vigor and viciousness the criminal organizations, law enforcement and intelligence headquarters in the 'Asia Tiger' nations, and every known Watchers Council and Light-allied supernatural training temple in the Far East.

As this had meant much of the field structure of the Order had shifted in the last couple of years, only to have the Elite pulled back for vengeance strikes in Europe and America, the teams that went into action suffered 40 percent attrition overall, but Tong, Yakuza, and other established organizations were gutted as never before in recent times.

Long-term Tarakan infiltration allowed mortal penetration and the devastation of 600 buildings throughout the Far East. Ranging from an isolated residence, to a variety of high-rises. The Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart were not amused to find out that only their Rome and Los Angeles facilities headquarters survived the Terrorist Rising of '99.

The monasteries and temples fared better, and indeed were the source of most Tarakan losses, and many artifacts both dark and light were destroyed rather than be allowed to fall into the hands of the Order. And most of a generation of acolytes fell to buy time for their masters to prevent complete defeat, and achieve eventual success in the death of the enemy.

**Overall** – the Order of Taraka, the most deadly band of assassins since the time of King Solomon, had fulfilled their primary mission statement. Their credo being to sow discord, and kill the unwary. But the price to their internal cohesion remained to be seen.

**Episode III**

**The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia. November 8th, 1999, 5:00 PM EST**

Harry Maybourne looked over the young officer who had throughout the events of the last few days, been flown to the DLI in Monterrey, then to the SGC, before just getting back.

"How are ya, kid? Your mind still your own?" the general asked seriously. "I heard that you had some serious 'talking in your sleep' issues..."

Lex answered slowly, "Yeah, I kinda grabbed just the tiniest bit more than I planned…I mean, 28 linguists that are really into their history and their service accomplishments? And like four of them, and I don't know which, are lesbians…thank God they weren't guys. And hell, Harry, the number of 'cunning linguist' jokes they knew…lame."

Maybourne hid a grin. "Do I even want to know about the Area 51 folks, or the SGC?"

"Um, not really. And I'm seriously considering asking the President to loosen up the no-fraternization policy there. That group is so into their work and so tightly wound up with very little outside contact, I'm surprised I haven't walked into a spontaneous orgy!"

Maybourne stopped and barely managed to not spit out his coffee from shock, "Can you cover that last part again?"

Xander gestured, "Okay, okay. It's not as bad as I just made it out to be, but come on! That much accomplishment and purpose, it's like one big office romance ready to explode."

Harry looked suspicious. "What do you think should happen?"

"To be blunt? Send the women off for a weekend at a spa, full treatment on the house, and buy each guy a case of beer and a hooker for the night. I don't think any of them really know how badly wound up they are!"

The general said, "Are you sure this isn't just you stressing, from all of the different reads?"

Lex stopped in his tracks, and considered for a moment, "Could be, I guess. Let's just forget about the sexual tension at the SGC. And…no, never mind. What's on the agenda for the rest of the night?"

Harry replied, "We're heading over to the SWC-East HQ, and see if we can lend a hand; it took a hit from Tarakans," Maybourne replied, "Oh, uh, why aren't they having you do the upload thing?"

"They wanted to have everything settle in, maybe from groups from the combined information, but I think since a few of them are going to be receiving this? They wanted to make sure I wouldn't go crazy from overload, first."

"Makes sense, and with the wedding coming up, the First Lady would be really ticked."

**SWC–East, Washington D.C.**

**November 8th, 1999, 8:00 PM EST**

Spence Trilby was finally allowed to enter the building, and immediately addressed his remaining staff and the four original Initiative officers. "How're we looking, gentlemen?"

Riley answered, Lex still writing down some notes he'd taken. "This place is effectively useless; even the underground infrastructure has been compromised, Director Trilby. You could probably manage to salvage about half of what you had here, within a couple of days, but I'd suggest slagging the rest to make sure nothing comes back to haunt you later."

"I'm surprised to even get half of it," the man sighed, thinking of the ten known dead and 15 people hospitalized. "I'm just glad most of the staff were out of the facility, when they hit it."

Agent Finn nodded in agreement, "The sad thing is, security here is being maintained because of everything going on around the world right now. Though it seems now to be successor groups, fighting over territory."

Graham looked around and commented, "And with the damage from the Gulf rigs spewing out oil and probably destroying fishing down there for a decade, we now have a lot of vigilante environmentalists demanding the terrorists be brought to justice."

Lex nodded, "I know, and it's really going to twist the world's mind since it looks like all the bad guys got together and struck at once, like a big Tet Offensive. We took losses and held, and I'd say in some cases won, hopefully causing serious pain to the enemy. But how do you make Joe Citizen understand how well we did, without revealing the nature of the enemy and the SWC?"

Lex's personal cell phone rang, and he answered it. "This is Lex Giles. Dana! Yeah, I'm fine…"

He noticed the smiles and smirks of his fellow males, and wandered away from them at once. "Yeah, Spence is fine, so are the guys. I love you too. I've been in tunnels and restricted areas, so no, I haven't been able to take calls; have I checked my messages? Well…no. I'm sorry, really. But I'm okay, not even a bruise. Let everyone know. Look, I kinda have to get back into a meeting, sweetheart. Yeah, Love you too baby. Bye."

He looked up, and even though he knew they hadn't heard anything Lex flushed as his companions smiled at him, Forrest making a whipping gesture as he walked up.

"Hey, you're all just jealous…" Xander told the other men.

"Damn right," they chorused back.

"So, finally made up your mind who's gonna be the paired off at the wedding yet?" Riley asked, with a small smile. "See if we can finally set up Forrest with Alonna?"

As the other young men began joshing with Forrest about the shine the 18-year-old Miss Gunn had taken to him when she'd visited her brother during training, Lex thought about it for a moment, as he had done for quite a while.

It had been a toss-up between Finn and Harry Stamper, old as he was; AJ, Gunn, Graham, Forrest and Oz were all buttoned in as groomsmen, as Dana's entourage included Grace, Buffy, Willow, Alonna and Amy as her bridesmaids. It had only been during the study session a few weeks back, he'd broken down and asked Riley to act as his best man.

At first glance, Riley was the obvious choice; they were in the same age bracket, and had become very good friends, war buddies, and in matters not classified had respect for what they were doing. But Harry was someone he was a lot closer to; and maybe him being paired with Cordelia would be something she might appreciate as 'safe'?

Dana had mentioned that a couple of C's relationships had aborted pretty early ever since she and Lex were history, and that the brunette seemed to be really pushing her school and career harder after each break-up.

Well, anyway, Dawn was the flower girl and Cordelia was the maid of honor. Riley was himself, though, concentrating completely on his commitments to the SWC and his cover while helping rebuild the Initiative Research Base; and filled that 'safe' category that Dana had hoped for in pairing off her maid of honor.

And choosing Riley had turned out to be a good thing, as Harry had called last night, saying he might not even be able to make it until the last minute; the baulking by the buyers of the Stamper Field as the oil strike was called, had led several other counter-offers. And today, with the damage to the Gulf oil rigs, the price had bid up to twenty-five billion, and the rest of the company was being asked to contribute his services possibly in the stricken Gulf.

Harry had learned the Stamper name on things seemed to mean magic to a lot of people, and had managed to buy up large chunks of firefighting and other specialty equipment, repair, and field work companies known for their excellence if not for their financial stability.

Heck, after Lex's appearance in the Secret commercial to launch Cordy's career properly, Secret had experienced an 8 increase in sales over the same period last year, so he'd carefully avoided endorsing much of anything, though as he did have preferences he was very much tempted to be rented by Hostess and a few others to maybe get all his girls a little bit of money and recognition for themselves.

With the Forrest-liking Alonna added to the 'gal' side of the line-up, Lex had decided it was only fair that his own recruit, Charles Gunn, the human heir to Buffy's affections be added as well to fuel those prospects.

So Cordelia and Riley, Grace and AJ, Alonna and Forrest, Amy and Graham, Willow and Oz, Buffy and Gunn. If Dana added anyone at the last minute to her side of things, he'd already warned Oscar Choi he'd be first alternate.

"Okay, ladies, 'nuff with the match-making—we've got other things to worry about right now!" Lex called out to the gang.

**Sunnydale, California. November 8th, 1999, The same time**

Cordelia Chase had had a pretty good day at school, then had managed to get down to LA in time to meet with David Hasselhoff and her agent about the early January shoot in Hawaii.

Cordy had rolled her eyes earlier when Faith had handed her an envelope, and told her not to open until she got to LA. But she'd waited until she was waiting for the Hasselhoffs to pull up, and they'd caught her head shake.

The former princess had passed on the invitation to David and his wife, who'd both been delighted as there was speculation on how many celebrities might manage to wriggle in with the dignitaries and politicians, and David's wife Pamela had been thrilled.

Then the Hollywood networking had really begun, because at the next table Aaron Spelling was meeting with his three 'Charmed Ones' to do the unthinkable: ask the actresses what they might like to see as story arcs for the next three years, if the ratings held up. Holly Marie Combs had overheard Pamela's discovery of the invitation, and thanking of Cordelia.

Aaron had noticed the table next to them, and asked David what he was up to, and when David had explained that apparently he and his wife were heading to the Giles wedding with Cordelia, Spelling had sighed because HIS wife had been after him to finagle a way in. With a devilish wink at Cordelia, David turned to Aaron.

"Aaron, you know what you need in your 'Charmed' show? A female bartender in a hot nightclub, that happens to fight the forces of darkness in her spare time. You know, Karate-gal, that has a couple moments in the show here and there, then in a season or two turns out to be related to the Halliwells. Kind of a 'dark' Halliwell, without the mojo."

David went on, "Every so often she helps out a 'Charmed One' but doesn't give her name until one time they do the vanquish thing in the club she works, but has to help 'em out. Kinda helps out Phoebe with the martial arts and kick butt stuff, that type of character."

Aaron thought about it. "Got anyone in mind? It sounds interesting..."

Shannen Doherty nodded in agreement, "Someone who has to go through a bit of what each one of the sisters has, paying the bills, trying to find Mr. Right but it doesn't quite work out, deals with lesser demons, maybe vampires or zombies. She can be like Sam the Bartender from Cheers, and that Wilson guy from Home Improvement, but she's hot and you see her?"

Holly nodded and joined in, "Maybe she even does a Zorro type thing, wears a mask and uses a sword instead of fists if possible, to keep her hair from getting too messed up, but if one of us is in trouble isn't afraid to get her hands dirty."

Alyssa Milano smiled, "And my character has a way of picking up some skills, maybe go through a wild period where she feels left out by her sisters, and hangs around Sword-gal as a sidekick, but doesn't know who she is…I like it, Aaron."

The other actresses nodded, seeing a major support character they could play off of on a regular basis instead of falling back on a bunch of gimmicky long-shots.

"Okay, David," Aaron Spelling nodded. "If we were to take up this idea, do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes I do, she'll be doing an episode for me; but more important to you, is the fact that she was complaining that her friend wanted her to bring some of her Hollywood celebrity friends to a certain wedding." David turned to Cordelia, "How many more?"

Cordelia blushed as the other table noticed her and looked at her with anticipation. She hadn't quite answered when Holly exclaimed, "Hey! You're the Secret Girl! The one who's a friend of Lex Giles and his fiancée! Um, Cordelia Chase, right?"

"Guilty on all charges," Cordelia blushed slightly more before she allowed a bit of Queen C to kick in so as not to lose control, and leapt in, "As a matter of fact, he's my fencing instructor. Oh, and I have five people I can invite, so there's just enough. Even if I don't get a part, come along, it should be fun, and Dana can meet some Hollywood people."

David laughed, and the agent sprang forward, "So…Mr. Spelling? Already sword-trained, former state championship level cheerleader…already the Secret Girl?"

Aaron looked over at the nodding actresses on his current lead show. The thing was that Secret had just become a major sponsor in the time slots the show would air. "Well, we'll plan to do a few reading tests next week, but right now Ms. Chase? I'd say you have the look to fit in with the others. David, thanks for the help..."

Hasselhoff shrugged. "Hey, Cordelia's fast becoming a family friend, and friends help each other out. But you're welcome."

Cordelia was amazed at how MUCH life had changed for her in the last two years—joining up with Xander and the Scooby Gang, dating the young man, suffering through the scary Angelus stuff, the bittersweet break-up with Xander because of her parents just as he was becoming a man on his own.

The friendship with Faith, then the others, even as the younger gal became close with and started dating Lex, as Xander had begun to style himself. The fall of her family fortune. The impending dooms of demonic Mayor MacDemon-Snake and the Comets from Space.

And now, she was at last on the road to having a decent career in commercials and acting.

**Los Angeles, California. November 8th, 1999**

"Cadet Captain Gunn reporting, Principal Hopkins," Charles Gunn stated at semi-attention.

"Yes, Charles, I just wanted to give you your and your sister's leaves of absence for tomorrow through Monday," the rather pleasant school administrator told him. "I'm still surprised that you're that well connected."

Gunn straightened up. "So am I, sir, but Colonel Giles' fiancée is a good friend of 'lonna's and I lucked out and began dating his step-sister."

The principal smiled. "Amazing, but I also wanted to let you know I'll be reporting to the school board on the progress of your ROTC program and Neighborhood Watch community service participation. I have to say...I'm surprised at how many drop-outs and trouble cases have joined, and are turning their lives around."

"Thank you, sir, we do our best, and we try to help each other out."

"I've noticed that, Charles, as have the teachers and staff, how few incidents we have during school hours, and a drop in casual offenses. We've taken up a small collection," he said and held up a hand to preempt the protest showing on the young man's face.

The school official went on, "And we're giving you this as a thank-you gift. You don't know how much it means to a school staff in a place like this, to suddenly have things become worth doing again. But you and your group have done that. So, since we know you won't just spend it on yourself, we're directing you to splurge it on your sister while in DC."

Gunn stopped resisting, his sister and the hope of giving her something a little better being very important to him.

"Ah, looks like I've finally rendered you speechless, huh? So, have a good trip, Cadet Captain Gunn."

**Oxford, England. November 9th, 1999, 1:00 AM GMT**

"Oz! Just think, in a few days Xander and Faith will be married," the redhead enthused as she finished their packing for the trip in two days, bringing a bigger than usual smile to the musician's face. "And lots of people are going, including the Watchers Council!"

"Hmm?" he replied with Oz-style enthusiasm as he finished his homework for the next week, only half an hour behind his fiancée.

"Yeah, yeah, I overheard Chloe's father talking to Mr. Travers' assistant, and I think the full Council intends to go—like all 40 of them."

"Yeah?"

"And maybe another ten or so spouses, 'cause most of 'em are Watchers Council people themselves, ya know."

"Yeah."

"A-and, it'll be great to see the gang again, and the dresses, a-and stuff," Willow near-babbled, but trying to fit in with the English scene at Oxford over the last few months had meant slowing it down to politely very fast but still understandable babble.

"Yeah."

"And it's a good thing we get to ride with the Watchers on their plane, so we won't have to wait in airports and stuff. Whew, I guess I'm done with our packing, ready for bed?"

"_Always._"

**Crown Federal, Washington DC**

**November 9th, 1999, 8:00 AM EST**

Lex had been moved into one of the suites that would become part of the floor reserved for the wedding party, and had insisted that since he'd specifically been ordered to rest up the next couple of days, that he not be forced awake too early.

In his robe and slippers, then, he answered the door and let in his groomsmen; and a rather large room service they rather than staff wheeled in.

Yawning, Lex greeted his friends, "What's up, guys? Oh, breakfast…okay then, I guess I can forgive the early intrusion…"

"Early?" Forrest chided as he pulled the lids off the food, which was really a mini-buffet. "Those telescope guys are letting you go soft, man."

Riley shared the group chuckle, then as he filled a plate answered Lex's question, "Not a lot, depends on you, it's your birthday, we're just going to pick up the tab."

"Oh yeah..." Lex considered, smiling. "I guess it is. I was just either going to check out the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum, or maybe head to the Naval Academy to see if they could use a friendly face to help out. Maybe find out if there's a real fencing group in the area tomorrow, and pick up some pointers on non-lethal swordsmanship."

"All of which would only cost us gas money," Riley smiled. "But I don't know what we could do at the Naval Academy, especially as we're not Navy or grief counselors. But if you want, we could send a wreath over, and catch the museum; I hear it's an all-day thing. After that, we can play it by ear."

"Okay, after breakfast, we'll call down stairs and see if they can recommend a florist, and head out. Sound good?"

His three friends nodded, as they plowed through their plates of food.

Ethan Rayne had broken the necklace of Tarakan rings as he hurriedly left the bedroom of the young hero, but managed to grab a dozen of the thirty in his escape.

After barely escaping the Centre and that damnable arse Jarod before it blew up, he had managed to make off with a few items that inspired some different slants on his costume idea.

The rings of the assassins would be used to enhance his own capability, and to balance the books against the American government for the treatment he'd received before that bitch Walsh gotten around to simply trying to recruit him; had she simply put him on retainer, he might have willingly gone along for the steady work and the chance to achieve quite fascinating if literally monstrous ends.

But pain would be returned in kind, in ways to the detriment of the Centre remnants that secretly sponsored her dark work, the American government that had provided her with the means and the Tarakans that had paid poorly for his information.

The Chaos mage made it back to his humble lodgings of the moment, preparing the twelve rings from the hotel, as well as ten wallets and four rings he'd procured in the course of things. So that over two dozen vengeful and combative assassins would be unleashed, and even the stationery from the desks of sixteen Centre 'cleaners' would join them.

Hunched over the objects, Ethan Rayne placed the five most powerful items in the Janus diagram on the floor, and cast the modified costume spell; his incantations caused the entire room, not only the objects, to glow different colors and shades, beams and swirls.

And as Ethan was struck in the forehead by a surprisingly pure white beam of light, lasting only a second, he fell back, the statue of Janus also falling to the ground and breaking.

The Smithsonian, Washington DC. Some time later 

The Spirit of St. Louis, the command module form Apollo 11, the Wright brothers 1903 Flyer, and most of the other exhibits had most fortunately been on the quiet side for the first few hours, as it seemed the jitteriness of the terrorist strikes had put a damper on the school trips from area schools.

And so the boys had traveled in the opposite direction to the other groups. It had been a good time, and Riley had managed to score on the Xan-Man by calling out from next to the shuttle Enterprise, as a large group led by the NASA administrators entered the room.

"Hey Lex! How does this one compare to the _Freedom_!" his best man smiled as he shouted, the other two grinning as the visitors started to recognize the Sunnydale hero.

"A little on the small side, Riley, sound familiar?" he jocularly responded in retaliation, then came over to look at it. "You know, there are nights I wake up and still can't believe I'm the first person to travel in an Earth vehicle to a celestial body that wasn't the moon, and then set foot on it."

Riley smiled and patted his friend's shoulder as the approaching visitors group began to encroach, "Did a hell of a job, though, Lex. Can you believe it was just under a year ago I recruited you?"

"Seems like a lifetime, huh?"

And then the former Initiative member was induced into signing about 40 personalized autographs for the tour group, before making good his escape. He found the others smiling and sitting, sipping coffee they'd snuck in.

"Thanks, guys…"

"No problem," came three replies and a coffee of his own, which resulted in a Gallic shrug of acceptance and forgiveness. "Mm, java goodness…"

"Hey, it's only three-thirty, Lex," Forrest mused. "What now?"

"Well, I don't know…how 'bout we take a walk around the mall and maybe see a few of the monuments and such…"

**Washington, DC. November 9th, 1999, 6:20 PM EST**

Xander's cell phone rang as they'd left the Lincoln Memorial and began walking back for the car. "This is Lex," the young man answered. "Really? Great. I'll be there tomorrow for the entire eight to four session. Thanks."

He looked at his friends, "Hey, I managed to get in with a few Olympic fencers at the fencing club tomorrow. So, where are we going for dinner?"

**Episode IV**

**Washington, DC. November 10th, 1999, Mid-Day**

Ethan Rayne felt completely exhausted, as he recovered consciousness after more than 24 hours in dreamland.

His mind reeled from the overwhelming weight of memories, as he concentrated on what had happened. Chaos being just that, sometimes outcomes were different than logic dictated; but no, he now WAS a very dangerous man beyond his magicks.

One that could match the Slayer for a short period of time, and still live to see another day.

Ethan considered his planned binding spell, to transfer all that the ring represented of the one who 'gave up' the ring to the bearer; but he had learned a few things that would make it particularly fascinating. He'd learned how the soul had been returned to the vampire Angelus, and with his Tarakan knowledge, he placed the objects in another ring drawn on the floor.

On specific envelopes, Rayne wrote the names of warlocks and master vampires he knew to still operate out of the Richmond-Philadelphia area. On each he placed spell ingredients.

On other envelopes he wrote the names of people in the area that he either owed money or favors, or had defaulted on him. For his spell to work properly, he'd either had to have personally interacted with the individual, or have a sample of blood. Atop the envelopes he placed rings and minor objects, then spell ingredients

The spell would possess the Named as though they were struck by the costume spell, the objects acting as a one-shot Orb of Thessula. Those struck would for somewhere between six hours and six days become the killers invoked. And a drop of Ethan's blood would put them into an increasing frenzy for more blood, that entire time.

Ethan moved the coats and a few fake weapons over to the side and cast very strong, almost-permanent versions of his costume magic. He'd find a couple of homeless at different shelters, and see what happened.

As part of the final spell, another drop of Ethan's blood would create binding and loosing effects between the rings in Ethan's possessions, the ring of the Master that gave the ring to the last owner, and thence to all rings from that Master. This would not be limited by geography, as the others were.

The knowledge would be shared, and weaker personalities in possession hopefully shunted aside by the spirits of the dead Tarakan owners. Ethan figured that researchers, soldiers in California, Tarakans wearing a ring 'of that family' and others such as evidence handlers and counter-terrorism experts would suddenly have their enemies' skills, abilities and knowledge, though this also would work for the Tarakan Masters that might still be around.

The chaos to all sides would be vengeance enough on the Initiative blokes, and it would be interesting enough to see what happened.

Ethan smiled; by casting it now before the residual and extremely strong magic of the owners of the rings he'd used could fade further, he'd achieved the magic necessary for the spell empowerment.

Simple incantations of his own device would set them off without drain. Already thinking of emptying accounts he's become aware of and semi-retiring to Hawaii for the time being, the British man smiled at his mixed fortunes turning good, for him anyway.

'Hmm, wonder what will happen to the boy,' he mused, then smiled. 'I suppose I owe the lad a little, for the whole 'world not ending' thing. So I guess I'll wait until Sunday, after the wedding night. Give the bloke at least one happy night before his ring possession, if in hand, does him in.'

**Reagan International Airport, Washington DC**

**November 10th, 1999, 8:00 PM EST**

The large group heading over to Lex came as something of a surprise; he'd anticipated the need for a shuttle bus to the hotel, he just didn't know it would be completely full.

Dana, her folks, Gibb, his Dad and Joyce, Buffy and Dawn, Amy and Jonathan. Michael and his guest, a girl introduced as Tara, who was a student in a Wicca group the magically-inclined Scoobies had attended; before giving up on it. Charles and Alonna, and Wesley bringing up the rear; Cordelia was catching a flight the next day, and would be bringing 'friends' along.

The group made its way to the Crown Federal, Lex touching base with everyone, and he even managed to get a smile out of Tara Maclay. It was good to be with family again, where he could relax a little more than usual, and not be the wonder kid people seemed to expect nowadays.

It wasn't all that late to the West Coast crowd, and as the Giles wedding represented a large influx of revenue to the hotel, there wasn't a problem in opening up sufficient space for the group to dine and relax.

It would be a busy few days, and Alexander Giles looked forward to them.

**Arlington National Cemetery, Washington DC**

**November 11th, 1999, 6:11 AM EST**

Lt. Colonel Alexander Giles barely contained his emotion as the early morning ceremony for Initiative, SWC and others who might have fallen to the demons instead of the official cause of death.

Team SG-1 and General Hammond were on hand, as were Maybourne and Davis. Several Kalderash were in attendance, remembering not only their own buried here under gajo names, but those who'd died choosing to take up the same responsibilities as the Romany.

Very few family members were in attendance, as the government still was not ready to disclose the very real conflict in which humanity was engaged. But as a show of support, in this corner of the cemetery to fallen heroes, they made sure that it coincided with the time at which the First World War Armistice had taken effect.

Also in attendance were a dozen or so LA and Sunnydale FSTs who'd asked to pay their respects, especially to those who'd lost their lives saving a clan of Brachen friendlies from a Nazi-like demon organization known as the Scourge.

From the reports, a few FSTS and emails with Angel Investigations, Lex had determined that a week ago Angel's group might have provided important peripheral assistance to the cause.

As the police had shown up at the request of Trevor Lockley, and found a few dozen vampire dust piles and firearms covering what would have been the escape for the SWC teams and Brachens had one been necessary. Four soldiers had been lost, and three Kalderash wounded. The two soldiers without family had been brought to lay with the family of heroes.

At dawn, Lex had been asked by to accompany the other SGC folks, while the demon fighters headed off to other remembrances. Arlington, from what he'd seen and heard, was filling up, and expected space in the future unavailable.

But the meteors had had one good effect in this area; a piece of ice around a core of small rocks had done a Tunguska on a one kilometer diameter area right atop Tower Park around five in the morning, just after the Capitol Disaster.

That section of Washington Boulevard for 300 feet in each direction had just ceased to exist, and from the western edge of the monument through Fort Myer to South Courthouse Road and from 5th Street to 14th Street was fired or knocked down. Washington Boulevard would be restored, as a large bridge over new areas of Arlington cemetery.

Negotiations with the families had led the government to add the space and quickly restore it as close to the Arlington standard as possible. And the families that had no way to bury their own, as the damage was almost universally complete within the area, would be memorialized, if not lain to rest, in a small mausoleum in the center of the impact zone; a small 'remembrance for those for whom They have fallen.'

Eventually, it would be a simple cylinder of white marble with the relevant names on it. And so the tradition of Arlington would continue, into the next century.

Hereto, in a corner of the new park that used to be Fort Myer, and with new trees donated from throughout the country, the SGC trekked, and found an area that looked much like the rest of the soldiers' resting place. But from reports he'd read, Lex instantly knew many of the names were clearly of SGC members who had given their lives in the course of duty, ever since the Stargate had been first activated.

**Arlington national Cemetery, Arlington. A short while later**

Dana and the Taskers had arrived as the SGC staff moved back toward the main ceremonies. And as Lex saw them slowly moving to rendezvous with him, the young man seemed surprised to see Spence Trilby defensively arguing with Fish Tanner, who had behind him thirty older men in uniform and full decoration, including many that matched the large star hanging from the ribbon around his neck.

Lex Giles turned to his SGC companions. "I think I should deal with this myself," he told his friends. "With your permission, General?" Receiving a nod, he jogged across the hundred yards.

"Hey, Fish? What's Trilby done this time?" Lex asked, coming up slightly from behind and noticing the outnumbered-Trilby's eyes going to 'oh shit' right away.

Fish was glad to see the young man and smiled, though a few of his companions looked wary or suspicious. "Lex, how ya doin' kid?"

"I'm doing fine, Fish, so is this something I can help with? I know his boss, and we won't be shedding blood on this ground, Fish."

A few of the veterans looked slightly abashed at the correctness of that statement, Fish nodding as he replied, "Not here, Lex, but this man or someone he works for, bumped our organization's annual remembrance dinner and reunion."

"What's the organization, and why was it bumped?" Lex asked, as the SGC and his family were reaching the hundred foot mark of approach.

Tanner replied, "I never thought I'd have the honor of being in this group, you know. Two of my friends have been posthumously awarded the Medal, and three nominated. It's the called the Congressional Medal of Honor Society, and that symbol around your neck automatically makes you our youngest member..."

He went on angrily, "And they bumped us for some rich kid's wedding! I was hoping to attend, leave for a couple hours for your wedding at the White House and be back at the Federal before the drinking began." Fish shook his head, "But then we got a call from this guy's office, from some yahoo bureaucrat…"

Lex looked stricken, and turned to look at Trilby, who suddenly looked very pale, and over his shoulder to see Dana stop in her tracks, and her folks with her. Dana had read up on the Medal, and what it meant, when she learned Lex would be receiving it, and how he felt about those he considered worthy.

"So who exactly gave the order, _Spence_?" Lex snarled, stepping slowly toward the older man. "Who bumped _real _heroes for my wedding? Men who actually _deserve _this? Huh?"

Fish gawked like the sturgeon he'd been nicknamed after, and several veterans who'd found out were surprised that the young man hadn't known, but the building rage wafted off him.

Trilby eventually said, "Someone in my office did, kid—sorry, Colonel. And until just before I suggested it to you, I didn't know, and by then the cancellation had been made. And before you go looking for the guy, let me just say there's no point; whoever it was happened to be in the office with his colleagues, when the Tarakans hit."

The building rage nearly imploded into apathy in a heartbeat, until Dana had somehow shown up at his side, and did something that reaffirmed his love of his raven-haired beauty. "Hey, Uncle Spence, I'm disappointed you didn't tell us, or at least talk to us about including them on my side of the aisle! Lex, after all, has plenty of uniforms on his side of the church."

Fish smiled as he quickly realized the situation, as did the bride's mother, who dressed in formal black mourning clothes leapt in immediately and took charge. "Spencer Trilby, you reserved the entire place and we'll only use two-thirds of it. So, 'Fish' is it? Well, I hope that's not actually your Christian name, 'cause it would look odd on a table placard. How many are in your group?"

Tanner stammered, "Um, we're expecting a hundred and five total, including guests, ma'am, but we still haven't been able to pin down better than a bowling alley up near Georgetown-"

"Nonsense, Dana just invited all of you," the woman flat-out told the man, Lex looking at his fiancée proudly and gratefully, the SGC group including Cassie and Sha're nodding at the appropriateness as it was explained to them.

Helen then went on, "Now, the church is a bit tight, but I think we can squeeze you in. And even if we can't, you were already going to have some type of reunion, right? Why don't you plan to have your gathering that morning, we'll have the hotel staff set aside an area for you, and then when the reception begins, you'll be on premises and will attend the reception as our guests…think of yourselves as extra security, make sure no one does anything to interrupt my daughter's big day."

Many of the men in their fifties, sixties and seventies stood much taller at this statement, a bit of chivalry stoked anew.

"Helen—" Trilby began to caution, only to be silenced by her angry glare and the rumble from men who'd proven themselves in their moment. Harry Tasker chose to carefully step out of the possible crossfire, and repressed a smile at his former boss' discomfort.

"Don't you 'Helen' me, Spence Trilby. I no longer work for you, and can you

honestly tell me that any man with one of those around his neck would _ever_ hurt my Dana or let anything happen to her!"

Mrs. Tasker looked for anyone to counter her statement, then turned to Fish, "This is formal dress, and we'd very much appreciate that those able would wear their uniforms and full decorations. Is that alright?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll spread the word," he assured her, and looked to receive the general assent of his companions. "And if you're planning to attend the main Arlington ceremony, may I offer you my arm in escort?"

"Why thank you Fish," Helen smiled and complied. "Now, please tell me your real name, as I refuse to call you that in front of other people…"

And that, as they say, was that.

**A/N:** Tony Stark is not Iron Man, and this is not a Marvel Universe, I just liked the characters and put them in this 'real' universe. Similarly Bruce Wayne of DC Comics…he has many of the abilities, skills and such, but is not Batman, instead fighting crime and poverty through business development and employment in the Greater New York area.

**Washington, DC. November 11th, 1999, 5:30 PM EST**

Lex answered the door to find three men he'd met at the LA charity fundraiser, and greeted them, "Um, hello sirs…please come in. Pardon the mess, I wasn't expecting company."

"That's alright, Colonel," the oldest of the three nodded agreeably. "We were wondering if we could have a moment of your time. I don't know if you remember us from LA, but I'm Tony Stark, this is Bruce Wayne, and General Thomas Lowell."

"Wow, please have seats," Lex replied, wondering why these three VIPs would call on him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we wanted to sound you out about your views on the current political situation and the Ryan administration," Stark answered. "And if you've been asked to endorse anyone yet."

"Politics? You sure you got the right guy, I'm just—"

"The man who, despite only being 18 years old at the time, saved the world AND the people who helped make it possible," Lowell told him, "Which carries a lot of weight at least for this next year, Colonel."

"Well, from what I've read, I like pretty much everything that's been going on, the building of industry and bridges and space defenses, and the fact that with everybody new in DC, they seem to be trying to make their marks by making things better, since no one's been around enough to take shots at their records."

Xander shrugged, "And I personally like Jack Ryan. But until I'm released from mandatory service, I don't think I should really be any kind of poster child; especially since I don't know enough about anything but being an oil equipment guy and a member of the Armed Forces."

The three men smiled, Wayne speaking up first. "Good, that's what we wanted to hear, and many of us have been thinking of supporting Ryan's idea of a 'Union' ticket. But we need a social venue to hide in, while we work the billionaires all at once…"

"Let me guess, you want me to sell circus tickets to my wedding?" Lex was anything but slow on the uptake these days.

Lowell frowned at Wayne, but nodded grudgingly, "Essentially, yes we do, Colonel. We'd like to throw you and your fiancée a breakfast bash that morning, here at the hotel, and invite a thousand of our colleagues and their spouses. We have fifty of us, and the majority and minority leaders in Congress, plus the DNC and RNC Chairmen with us to work the crowd, but we need to get the dollars all in one place."

"Why me?" the young man asked simply.

"It might guilt them into it, you and yours DID save the world," Stark added. "And the fact that in recent days, it's become known that some Hollywood folks are attending your wedding; which gives hope to many spouses and girlfriends that they might get in at the closest event to a royal wedding America could see in the foreseeable future. Especially since the papers and television tabloids have noted that many of the world's royal families would be represented by heirs to thrones or other appropriate choices."

"And why would I let them come to my wedding?" Lex didn't appear to be swayed yet, which was worrying to the three men.

"It's so big you probably won't notice any more people, and you'll probably not complain too much if the local department stores suddenly get a boost to business in their gift areas," Wayne smiled. "Or if you want to help and are worried about seeming crass, which you wouldn't, put up a list of charities that should receive large donations in your wife's name, as a result."

Xander looked even more thoughtful now. "What's the President think of all this?"

"He doesn't know yet; we wanted to make this a united front group effort sort of thing," Stark replied.

"And what do you get out of it?"

Lowell answered this one, "At least two more years before the incumbents start to act like their jaded predecessors. During which time we hope Jack Ryan and Congress can get the current development economy going so strong, it becomes tradition."

He shrugged, "And a good economy can afford a quality military, space capability and finally upgrading the worse-off neighborhoods into something our citizens can live in, not just survive, while new development and the employment that goes with it will be centered in those areas."

"So everybody here profits?" Xander asked innocently.

Lowell continued with a half-smirk, "Well, those two will probably double or triple their business volume over the next decade; I get to ensure my pension and 401(k) plans don't go south if the economy sours. And if I write and sell my memoirs in a few years, maybe someone will have enough loose change to buy it off the clearance table."

Xander sighed, thinking that these guys seemed to be honest enough about it all. "So, who's running against him?"

"Realistically, the Governor of Florida, who has executive experience and lost many of his relatives when the rock took out the government. He has the money, and is one of the best of 15 good partisan candidates amongst both parties. But hell, Colonel, we really want to postpone political party politics until the current crises are over. He's not a bad choice, but the people in office now are the best bet we have," Lowell stated as a matter of fact.

"How will you convince the Governor to bow out?" Lex wanted to know, still not making a firm commitment to all this.

"Give Ryan a bunch of money to run a campaign on, and get the incumbents in Congress on board a unified platform, as well as making sure to tie in an endorsement from Ryan and tie them in with his local campaign spending. Then ask the Governor to become and then run as VP since we don't currently have one nominated and approved, only everyone else in succession."

"I'm still uncomfortable about all this…" Lex sighed. "And I can't help but feel this sort of thing is going to make things damn uncomfortable, with my chain of command."

"From what you said earlier, it seemed once your mandatory service is up, you're considering leaving…" Stark pointed out, then continued with a smile of approval. "Does that mean you're going to help Harry Stamper colonize the moon?"

"I don't know yet. Probably," the young man sighed. "You interested in investing?"

"Actually, Bruce and I already are in discussions with him; between the two of us, we probably produced two-thirds of the parts in the Eagles and the shuttles you guys used on the comet. But that's getting off-topic. "

Xander asked point-blank, "So if push comes to shove, what's more important issue-wise?"

"The economy, plus anti-comet defenses; because if the economy is big enough, and had the underlying strength, we can figure out what we want our military to be in the meantime," Stark replied.

"What? Really?"

Lowell smiled and shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint you, Colonel, but I'm not going to be whining about political correctness in the 1990s as my big concern; both sides of the political aisle let things go. I'm hopeful that with the same man in office, what planning and activity is going on, especially with the shadow-y nature of some of it..." he looked directly at Lex, "...we can just get down to not just patching things up, but really reconfigure the Services."

Lex sighed, and with the final points, couldn't really complain if it would likely mean everyone fighting vampires instead of just his future wife and family, though it didn't really bother him; Jack and Cathy Ryan had made the fairy tale wedding possible, so he could do this for them.

"Okay to the breakfast, and let it be known that I'll meet with those favorable for that smile and handshake thing people do, thank everyone for their commitment of one million dollars that morning to the President's Union ticket, and thank them for donating a million bucks in Dana's name to help the families of military academy victims of terrorism, and that I hope they know they're invited to the wedding and reception."

"Two million dollars!" Wayne considered, then nodded. "Okay, I can see it; the timing for the public relations for the donors couldn't be better and because it gives the financiers a chance to support a man and program whose emergency economic and security measures seemed to be making them as well as their employees wealthier and the domestic economy stronger than it had been in many generations. And it'll actually cost them less than playing both sides."

Lex jumped in and waved them back, "I don't want to know anything more, guys. And when Jack finds out, tell him we're even for the favor of the wedding. Bottom line? I'm in the middle, but out of my league."

The men nodded, talked over a few particulars, then hit the phones.

Ninety minutes later 

By this time, it seemed that the VIPs were able to attain a 50 percent success rate; the carrot and stick of business, and the public relations thereof, dovetailing nicely. And with the charity angle…the breakfast would have around 300 couples in attendance.

Lex shook his head, still feeling like he was pushing the line a bit, but feeling less doubtful since if it really came down to it, he would offer to resign his commission and resume his role as Harry Stamper Junior.

He walked down the hall to where his fiancée, Helen and Cathy Ryan were going over something wedding related (as nothing could be more important), and took her aside. After a short but very nice kiss and hug, Lex explained that they might have another 300 guests, and that he'd be the keynote speaker at a breakfast that morning to raise money for charity, and for Jack Ryan's election campaign to repay the favor of the wedding.

Dana just shrugged then nodded, and they walked over to the other two women, where Lex explained it. Cathy Ryan looked very surprised when he told her it was a surprise for Jack also, shaking the big money for open and upfront commitment by the Fortune 500 for his Complete America plan.

"I-I don't know what to say, Lex," she responded. "Why did you feel you had to do this?"

"I wanted to do something for you guys, a really big thank you for a great wedding," the 19-year-old man replied, waving off her nascent objection. "And if I had any political affiliations, they'd be for what Jack's been doing. If anyone starts giving him grief about a junior officer politicking, he can always grant me an exemption from the mandatory service lock-in. Hell, I wouldn't have a problem with civilian life, though I enjoy what I'm doing. And it's too late, I've given the go-ahead. Just don't tell Jack until it's over."

"Okay, Lex, I give in. But please know you didn't have to do anything, this is my reward for all of the First Lady stuff I do now."

**Washington, DC. November 12th, 1999**

There were a few surprises to be revealed the day before the wedding, and luckily neither groom nor the bride had a need for excessive trappings or even vows beyond the traditional. Though Lex had decided that instead of 'obey', 'respect' would be substituted in the vows, which had earned him a smile from the women-folk.

Around eight in the morning, with breakfast a fading memory, the wedding party headed to the National Cathedral to meet with the clergy and security experts to ensure a smooth experience. Lex hadn't revealed the confirmed guest list yet with his fiancée, but Giles had had a few 'Good Lords' regarding a few names of international dignitaries that were attending as a gesture of 'thanks' for Lex's comet efforts during the summer.

As the party moved up the stairs, Dana turned to her beloved, finally asking, "Hey, Lex? Is Father Murphy performing the ceremony, or one of the guys here?"

"Well, Father Murphy will be assisting the only priest capable of marrying us, Dana," Lex replied with a smile, as he gestured up to where a slightly graying man awaited them with a smile that grew broader as Dana's eyes showed recognition.

"Father LeHane!" she exclaimed and raced up the stairs, the others following as the man smiled and opened his arms for the impending hug. A moment later, Lex and the others came up smiling, surprised to see Dana crying happy tears.

The brunette Slayer turned, only half-trying to wipe away the tears. "Mom, Dad, Lex, everyone, this is Father LeHane. He…he kept me safe for most of the time I was on my own, and he's the reason I chose Faith LeHane as my street name. Father, this is my family, and my Lex."

The man smiled as Father Murphy showed up with the Cathedral folks, reaching to shake hands as Dana finally let go, the parents and others very pleasantly surprised to make the acquaintance of someone that the tough-exterior 'Faith' respected.

"Pleased to meet all of you, and Father Murphy's been letting me know of what you've been up to, Dana. I want you to know the Church is very proud of your accomplishments and those of your family, as am I. Now, let's get inside and figure it all out, shall we?"

**A few hours later**

The rest of the morning had gone like clockwork, with the church staff being assigned as 'shepherds' in case anyone forgot the plans, the music was played, the main event gone through twice, and the Anglican and Catholic bishops of the region had shown to greet the wedding party and take up seats to the rear and side of the priest, and even two dignitaries of the Church of England and the Vatican would be seated next to the bishops.

Religion had not been a big issue, as Dana was at least nominally Catholic in upbringing, and having become good friends with Father Murphy over the last year, they'd become 'non-attending' but respectful of the history and ritual of the Church.

When Xander had jokingly asked his father, 'What's our religion?' he'd been told 'the Church of England or any other that might put up with us.' And never mind all the Episcopalian Harrises out there...though the Romany Catholic side of the family still had them outnumbered by a long ways.

The wedding party shifted back to the Crown Federal to freshen up and take advantage of the facilities for a couple of hours, so that at six-thirty everyone would be ready for the trip to dinner.

**The British embassy, Washington DC**

**November 12th, 1999, 7:00 PM EST**

Dana and the others had been pleasantly surprised to dress formally, and have Bentleys drive them to the British embassy for dinner, Dana smirking at her former Watcher as they linked up just before entering. "How'd ya manage to get them to foot the bill, G?"

"I simply corresponded with the ambassador after I suddenly found myself a retired RAF pilot," he smirked back. "And let it be known I was looking for an establishment at which to properly introduce a-and regale all of you in a formal British atmosphere. And when they offered…"

"You mooched like a true Scooby," she smiled. "I'm so proud, and it's way cool."

The rest of the Americans and Wes followed behind, taking in their surroundings as they were escorted in and introduced to the dignitaries intending to attend the wedding the next day, including the Prime Minister and Foreign Secretary on their way to a state dinner.

The staff was formally British; with every intention of providing exquisitely perfect service, and the décor was very much to the Americans what they expected from television and movies, so they sat down to a table groaning under the weight of food offerings. As they sat, Giles stood and assumed the duties of host and guide.

"Everyone knows why we're here," he and the gathered friends and family smiled with slightly glistening eyes. "However, I have to say I'm still delighted and amazed at how we've all at different times been separate, but here at his moment are a family…strangely if you're actually part of 'Clan Giles' as my son humorously puts it, our family tree doesn't fork, it forms a Celtic knot it's so difficult to explain. Be that as it may, tonight's dinner is my, my formal welcome to everyone here as a member of the family, brought together here and now through Alexander and Dana."

He went on, "I thought considering how young people eat, we'd actually start with dinner, then ease into comfortable digestion thereafter. The embassy staff has prepared many of the foods you would find at British Christmas feasts, or other like traditional gatherings of import. Dinner will include steak and banger pie—and no, Lex and Dana, that is food not recreation—Cornish beef pastry, meat bridies, prime rib of beef, roast lamb, various puddings, and of course the pastry and confections of the approaching holiday season."

Giles looked at all their faces and quickly added, "I hope you'll try a little of each, and only afterward can I be coaxed into revealing ingredients. Now, though most of you are technically underage for most alcohol, there will be many very small servings of wine, beer and ale, liquor and of course non-alcoholic beverages. It is hoped those of you that are 17 and over will try these with various dishes as we get to them, as it really adds to the experience. If you imbibe too much, Harry said he'd make it difficult on you."

They chuckled as Tasker mock-glared at the young adults, then all watched as the food was indicated as ready, so Giles finished, "Well then, let the feast begin!"

**Washington, DC. November 13th, 1999**

Somehow they'd picked the one clear, warm, blue-sky day in weeks, so naturally the wedding had to be indoors.

Lex smiled goofily as he waited at the front of the vast church, still not believing he was soon going to be a husband to a beautiful young woman, or that this many people gathered for them at this important moment.

Sure, for many it was a matter of being seen, or as a thank you gesture for the comet stuff that past summer, but it still left him almost in awe. Such as this was not the former luck of Xander Harris, but for himself and his Dana he offered a quiet prayer of thanks to heaven that things had worked out they way they had.

Approximately 3000 people watched from the pews, and after great pressure, the ceremony was even being televised by ABC, the rights being sold and proceeds given over to CMH Society, Sunnydale Police Gang Abatement and victim assistance efforts, and general gang violence relief in southern California. This at least made Lex feel better about those too numerous to help.

The breakfast had gone well, and he'd done his part, talking about the comet stuff, and the new Stamper Space ventures that Stark and Wayne were supporting. And he'd worked the crowd, something he'd started to learn to do whenever dignitaries were visiting Cheyenne Mountain; when he'd be paraded around and made to play the part of hero.

But now, in full dress uniform, every medal showing, he watched as Dawn performed the rituals of flower girl, her dress much like the others 'attending' the bride, wearing very pale blue-white decided on after checking everyone's complexions to get the shade just right. She beamed, getting a prominent role in the wedding of the Slayer that had treated her like a younger version of herself instead of a baby sister.

He glanced to see Rupert and Joyce proudly and happily beaming next to the First Family, the Taskers on the other side had Harry smiling indulgently as his wife Helen smiled and cried about her little girl getting married, and to a great guy at that.

Xander look over at Harry's sidekick, who was holding up what could only be a C-note and giving the 'thumbs up' sign. Lex smiled broadly, and the tiniest bit of nervousness evaporated as Harry noticed and mock-glared at the chubby comic relief of the Omegas.

Jonathan, Michael and his core friends of Sunnydale were decked out, and Larry Blaisdell with his recent fiancée Nancy Doyle beamed as other couples that had somehow formed on Graduation Day seemed similarly happy to see two of their own wed.

About an even split as to what aisle was chosen, though the non-Cordette cheerleader contingent were firmly ensconced on the bride's side of the aisle; none of the so-called Cordettes had been invited or permitted as guests after Harmony had jibed Cordelia, who'd saved her life, about not being the one to be marrying Lex.

The Romany contingent either wore very expensive gadje clothes, or very clean and colorful traditional attire. They sat as a group on the groom's side of the aisle, as the Watchers after Travers and Wesley exchanged greetings with a few they'd met in Sunnydale, sat on the bride's side.

The NASA and Comet contingents either in full formal civilian or full dress uniforms, took up a bloc of space (no pun intended) adjacent to the SGC folks likewise decked out on the groom's side. The Omegas and Intel invitees, Tasker relatives from the US and the mountainous Austro-Bavarian border region occupied a respectable section on the bride's side.

The Spellings, Hasselhoffs and so-called Charmed Ones had found themselves with very good seats, due to being guests of Cordelia on the bride's side. The political and financial VIPs were seated behind, and the red carpet venue just outside had allowed them each the moments of public limelight before entering the Cathedral.

Dana had asked questions throughout the wedding planning, and had made a few changes to how the rest of her bridesmaids and their escorts would proceed; instead of in front, they would act as an escort, the four biggest supporters of her very long five-piece train holding the four flanking pieces in one hand each, with male escorts offering their arms for the other, and there would be alternating accompaniment by gender as they stood in witness.

Behind Dana and to her left, AJ escorted a train-holding Cordelia; as did Gracie, escorted by Riley on the right. Harry Tasker giving up the traditional role, of escorting his daughter down the aisle, as he'd still be around and she didn't need to be given to another.

Further back and to the left, Graham escorted Alonna, as mirrored Amy escorted by Forrest on her right. The main, but relatively narrow center train, would follow along the ground, at the end of which Oz escorted Buffy, across from Willow being escorted by Charles Gunn.

This would add a mix into the spectacle; show that both sides were already brought together as family, and that this ceremony was the final seal. And it worked, and was discussed by many, the blend of European traditions from the mixed backgrounds of the couple.

The bride herself just smiled, and happily made her way to the front just as practiced, smiling at her friends, families and parents as she made it to the front and Lex took her hand and kissed it in greeting. As the escorts reached the stopping point, the women let carefully drop their held duty, and on the bride's side, Cordelia, AJ, Alonna, Graham, Buffy and Oz while on the groom's Riley, Gracie, Forrest, Amy, Gunn and Willow.

Four men took seats up in the altar area, as Fathers LeHane and Murphy stepped forward in welcome and service. On the ends, the Episcopalian and Catholic bishops for the diocese in which the ceremony was taking place, and alternating by denomination between them sat the Archbishop of Canterbury (who unbeknownst to almost all but the Watchers, served as the High Chaplain for the Watchers Council) and the Bishop of Rome.

Those in the crowd noticed immediately, but the young couple about to be wed were too far along they were inured to the extra shock at the moment.

The ceremony was a traditional Roman Catholic ceremony with the consideration that only the bride and groom would take communion, and that the sermon would be about love instead of duty, as the good fathers knew that both young people understood the duty side of things.

Thirty minutes into the wedding, and there had been a dark reminder of the world in which they lived; in Lex's ring case, in addition to the appropriate rings, the ring of a Tarakan Elite had been secreted. Luckily Lex was able to palm and pocket before his intended could see it, and the ceremony continued.

Forty minutes, then the four seated attendees moved forward to join in the particular blessing of the marriage, as well as the give the benediction to them and the congregated guests.

The kissing of the bride was a beautiful moment, the cameras catching the adoring looks as they approached each other and for a minute lost themselves. The young couple, who'd had the sense to have their wedding photography done the day before, simply made their way down from the dais, beamed at their loved ones, and strode happily down the aisle to an awaiting limousine, the now properly matched groomsmen and bridesmaids following behind to their own. Before the immediate families were led out the side with the First Family, to avoid the crowds.

It was a joyous time for all. And luckily, all of them had the sense to know it too. After all, in another world, right now Faith would have been in a coma, Spike and Dru would still be around, Oz would have left Sunnydale, Willow would have been heartbroken, and Xander Harris about to embark on a doomed romance with the ex-demon Anya Jenkins.

And as for the wedding night festivities...well, that was no one's business except for Lex and Dana's, as they finally consummated a love that seemed always meant to be. The bonds of holy matrimony uniting them together in this world, for better or worse, till death do them part...and perhaps beyond.

**Unknown location**

**Saturday, November 13th, 1999, 11:11:11 PM EST**

The First Evil gathered its Bringers close, as it sensed a massive series of temporal splits and realignments not of its making.

Universes and timelines splitting apart and re-splicing together; not in and of itself unusual, except that this seemed to be occurring 'now' and in this dimension.

It felt neither good nor evil, neither chaotic nor in any way discernible. Now that really disturbed the First, as it meant a focal point of Decision. And if not one of its own making, another might be trying to interfere with the First's plans.

It focused hard, and through the haze could only get flashes of a great battle in Sunnydale, and that the Seal would be bled on with the life of a relative innocent during May 2000.

The First Evil focused again, noting ADAM's presence at the Hellmouth, and that of several lesser cyborgs slowly gathering demons for their own play for power and the opening of the Hellmouth some time before May; Glorificus seemed 'active', but there would have been a feeling of something had it been the hellgod's doing.

If a Decision were to be made, the First would have to begin to gather or influence the gathering of its forces much earlier than planned, though it would still not be allowed to act directly until its minions ruled the majority of the world.

There was no sense in attracting any of the Ascended or Descended, both sides having hunted it and exiled it with a minimum of Power millennia ago. Even former Orai were not immune to final death.

**Episode V**

**Washington, DC. Sunday, November 14th, 1999**

Ethan's spell went off at approximately eleven in the morning, DC time. Lex was in the shower, his beautiful bride slowly getting out of bed to check on the rather large brunch he'd ordered up.

Dana Tasker-Giles felt a wave of nausea pass over her, her Slayer sense going haywire about her husband's pants…and not in the same way as the previous night.

Lex swayed slightly, the sheer number of rings on the bathroom counter giving off a brief wave of magic staggering to the previously-chaos adjusted Scooby. "Dana…" he croaked as he leaned against the shower wall and started to slide his back down it to a sitting position, water still pouring on him.

His wife was shaking his pants, and noticed the Tarakan ring fall to the floor. Picking up it up with tongs from the serving cart, she ran to the bathroom to flush it when she heard her Lex's groan.

Pushing through the half-open door, the amount of magic, though now dimming, staggered the brunette Slayer, the ring she carried dropping to the floor and bouncing across to the opposite wall.

Racing into the shower enclosure in full Faith mode, she held down her empty stomach as she fireman-carried her new husband out into the main area of the suite, kick-closing the door closed. Setting him on the couch, she now had time to worry and no enemy to fight, as she hit the speed dial on the cell phone.

"Hello?" Rupert answered politely but uncertainly.

"Dad! Get to our room quick, some major mojo is screwing Lex over big-time from a bunch of Tarakan rings!" the Slayer yelled.

She quickly ran to the door as she hit speed dial for Harry Tasker, calling out the door, "Daddy! Help!"

Ten seconds later and before the phone had started ringing, her father and Rupert were racing into her suite, Tasker with gun drawn and providing cover.

"Honey, what's wrong!" Harry Tasker asked as he checked the bathroom, and bedrooms, holstering his weapon during her answer, "Pumpkin?"

"Those rings, they're magic or whatever! They made me ill, and Lex was nearly passed out in the shower 'cause of 'em!" the Chosen One yelled again.

The others began entering the room as Giles cast a spell to determine the type of magic and general information. "Chaos magic," he hissed. "Bloody hell, Ethan must be working with the Tarakans now…"

Harry moved next to him, "What's our course of action?"

"Let's gather the rings without direct contact, we'll dump them in some holy water…Willow, be a dear and bring some, yours if you have it. Otherwise it's in my small valise…the different type of magic ought to provide a slight, um, frequency difference."

"Like jamming?" the redhead asked.

"Quite, but mild, but it should keep any casual presence from affecting us," the Watcher replied.

"But why did it affect Lex so badly?" Dana wanted to know.

"Probably because he's been possessed by it before, and the sheer possibilities of the number of rings might have acted to overload his senses," Giles explained as Helen patted her son-in-law's hand and reassured Dana all was well. It was clear that the scare so soon after her big day spooked her deeply.

Various locations. The same time 

Roughly 200 of the last remaining 500 Tarakan assassins found themselves 'interrupted' by Ethan's ring spell, imbued with skills, capabilities and knowledge at the price for many of consciousness; or at least ten or so seconds before the stronger assassins reestablished control over themselves, the chaos effect nevertheless overwhelming them physically.

The Tarakan cells of the British Isles and Western Europe were halfway through their missions against the Watchers Council in London, several High Council members and the inactive families near Stonehenge.

The lapse on the incursion, kill and retrieve missions resulted in the brief rallying of their targets, 20 of 35 assassins being finished off along with 40 of 50 remaining vampires and hostile demon mercenaries. The homes survived, and the Order of Taraka in that section of the continent was pretty much erased from capability, but not before a disoriented assassin fired a rather large spell that took out a wall…and the main gas line connecting the building to the outside world.

While only half of the place burned down due to rallying of mages and activation of wards, two square blocks of the city burned within the day and night that followed.

Central Europe. The same time 

Section had regrouped itself at Section One's main base, but 27 Tarakans and a small army of 250 vampires and demons, some of them old and powerful but owing favors, cracked open the base like an egg. The assassins providing most of the real and magical artillery; until four of them swayed in mid-fire, and gutted their fellows and a few dozen of their hirelings.

Feeling betrayed, the demons turned on the Tarakans and each other as much as the humans in the base, who continued to fall back, exacting a great toll as they died hard, but still died.

Only four people made it out through a demon-caused fissure; a computer hacker extraordinaire, an arms specialist, a super spymaster's daughter and a Frenchman that spoke annoying slow.

Having recently found a file of the computer guy's twin brother in America, they decided to head that way first and see about hiding out.

Wolfram & Hart building, Los Angeles, California Same Time 

Three Wolfram & Hart researchers had taken very old Elite rings down to Files and Records, in the hopes of determining the exact previous possessors of the items, when the spell granted them their answers.

Unfortunately for Evil Incorporated the three assassins in question hated this particular law firm, and after one of the three Master mage-assassins identified the three to each other, they proceeded to obliterate the wards and special protections from within, the female clerk and embodiment of the department being the first to be utterly disintegrated.

It only took them a concerted 15 minutes to obliterate that level and begin using items from the old armory next door to set timers on the infrastructure, as they made their way upwards through the building.

The lobby being their immediate goal, as the trio happily eliminated team after team of Wolfram & Hart security personnel ordered to their deaths to retrieve the sole valid contractual copies of soul and life bargains of the LA branch employees.

Various Locations, Same Time 

The eastern section of the imprisonment facilities at Fort Leavenworth were blown up by four air-to-ground missiles launched from two stolen aircraft. And while the Tarakans were successful in eliminating Catherine Parker and the captured Trust members, the brief interference thanks to Ethan's magic had them soon crashing into the Kansas countryside.

A final Tarakan and demon offensive in sub-Saharan Africa by nightfall had cost much to the attackers, but anarchy and civil war spread. The tenuous nature of government on that continent meaning that between Mauritania and the Cape of Good Hope, only Kenya, Botswana, Tanzania, the Union of South Africa, Swaziland and Lesotho retained cohesion.

It was a stressful time, but the vampiric bloodbaths of the night were obliterated in those few countries, and others by units meeting brave but pyrrhic ends that burnt out the attackers themselves.

The man known only as 'Oversight' was meeting with the SWC and a few others, when the news came in that the Tarakans and many demonic recruits were concentrating on his organizations world-wide.

He swayed from the magicks, but his fellow agency leaders were able to quickly react, and with the odd and brief letup as the magic transformed the killers, the SWC was able to bloodily and also-pyrrhically eliminate roughly 40 Tarakans and 200 HSTs. While independents such as the Romany eliminated overall another 40 in these fights, and 100 follow-ups to likely bases of the dead attackers.

Los Angeles, California. The same time 

Three soldiers screamed, grabbed their heads and collapsed, the necklaces with 'trophy' rings on necklaces glowing. Strong-willed, they held out just long enough that they passed out instead of exacting a terrible toll on their fellow man.

For this, Charles Gunn and his two cadet lieutenants would later feel VERY grateful.

Sunnydale, California. The same time 

Three Initiative researchers and evidence handlers felt the waves of magic as they sought to study the DNA on the rings and other evidence. And like others around the world they were overwhelmed, the trio becoming Tarakans and striking out against those around them almost immediately.

Within an hour 40 people were dead, 30 wounded, and ten missing and presumed threats when the spell was over. Unfortunately, as they staggered and faltered from the magnitude of what they'd done while possessed, the three men for a brief moment presented perfect targets to the grieving security guards.

The Middle East. The same time 

Nuclear weapons purchased from former Soviet agents were detonated by Tarakan elements. Tikrit, Baghdad, and Tehran ceased to exist, simply because the Order of Taraka in its wounded agony demanded that all others in this world suffer as well.

Wolfram & Hart building, Los Angeles, California

A few minutes later

Lindsey MacDonald managed to evacuate the two humans from the law firm during the commotion, taking with him the evidence of their existence, several hundred thousand in cash, and a few artifacts that would have been crucial to the firm's plans against the annoying ensouled vampire and his amateur security group funded by Harry Stamper.

The girl that had been used for a couple weeks now to disorient the former Scourge of Europe, he dragged along too. And now that the (demon) Scourge was in Los Angeles and very possibly responsible for the Wolfram & Hart attack underway, it was time to go. They made it to a limo just pulling up to the curb, before being found out.

The earthbound 'junior partners' were just getting out of the vehicle, as Lindsey dropped his box and opened up with the strange serpentine energy weapon liberated from a former Trust cache. Nine times he fired, the bodies close enough to where all five firm leaders and the security guard complement were disintegrated.

Lindsey pushed the two resurrected ex-vampires inside, and was himself was surprised to find Lilah Morgan with a gun. He called out a destination to the driver, who'd not even noticed the sudden elimination of his former passengers, and the car began to move.

"Hello, Lilah," he smiled with a façade of calmness that amazed even him. "Seems the Order of Taraka just took out the entire Files and Records division. And they seem to have chewed up half the building security as well."

"So you decided to finish their work for them, Lindsey? I can't see the Senior Partners being all that happy with you for that, you know," the beautiful and corrupt attorney shot back, doing a good job of the calm act herself.

"None of your fellow passengers knew what took them out, Lilah. And unless the big guns just made you a junior partner, that means their eyes and ears in this dimension are gone; the Senior Partners don't know anything right now. Which means we're now free of any prior deals with upper management."

Lilah considered that for a moment; when a mile back, the law firm's building shook, and smoke poured out of the lower levels. They could feel the shockwave.

"You forgot that to better control demon transportation, much of the gas, water and electrical infrastructure concentrates within the half-block radius of the office..."

The ground shook and she watched, her gun dipping as the building collapsed on itself. Lindsey grabbed the gun out of her hand with a glance back, then zatted the other two humans with him into unconsciousness. "The Black Thorn types might still be around, but I'd guess their last remaining conduit in this world was just taken out. Well, boo-hoo is all I have to say..."

Lilah looked at him, "So now what? I die like the rest?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I don't know…myself, I was planning to sell out quietly to the good guys. There's something called a 'Chappa'ai' that the Trust was interested in, over at Cheyenne Mountain…" He smiled for a minute. "Wanna make a clean break of it, and come along? Now that we don't have to…compete to prosper at Wolfram & Hart, there ARE other possibilities that are open to you."

"What about them?" Ms. Morgan replied, gesturing to the two ex-vampires. "They going with you?"

"No way, I'm going to dump them on our friendly neighborhood do-gooder Angel! That way if anyone starts tracking, they'll go through the vampire and his little group, maybe even blame them for part of today's attack. Besides, William here always annoyed Angel, so that's worth it all by itself..."

Lilah smiled, her streak of pettiness amused by this solution. She stared at Lindsey for a while, then said, "Why would I sign up with you?"

"Without the firm's promises of success and wealth, is there any real reason for us to hate each other and try to get the other to make a fatal mistake?" he asked.

"You mean other than the amusement value?"

The two lawyers both shared a laugh at that, the male adding, "That's good. Really, sweetheart. But with no major Wolfram and Hart office left in existence, no Senior Partners and no records, I think we'd make one dangerous team - legally or otherwise."

The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles, California. The same time 

Angel and his team made it back to their section of the now-successful Hyperion, tired and dusty from getting a bunch of Doyle's demon clan relatives to safety.

They did this as the military moved in and simply opened up with mortars, fire teams and helicopter-based machine guns into the Scourge base, obliterating it from existence before hunting the survivors down. The operation had taken all of half an hour, a few demons being let run due to something occurring at the Wolfram and Hart building downtown.

Unknown location. Later that night 

The First Evil contemplated the Order of Taraka, Ethan Rayne and others after Ethan's spell; it came to a decision, and moved that evening to call in some favors.

Manifesting in the images of the dead, it informed certain people and terrorist leaders that their last chance to exact any kind of revenge over today's fiasco would be in May 2000, and to build up and slowly infiltrate into southern California.

May 22nd, 2000. 8:00 PM PST. They were to attack every possible big target available, then make their way toward secondary targets in the Bay Area, Las Vegas and Phoenix for good measure. The time for the supernatural and supernaturally gifted to take control of Destiny once again.

Honolulu, Hawaii. Later that night 

Ethan Rayne shook his head, after being contacted. He said he'd possibly be interested, but wanted to think about the gain in it for himself before committing. Arriving at the airport, he was surprised to see Rupert's boy again, tired-looking and apparently honeymooning in this part of the country.

'Oh well,' Ethan considered, 'I'll just head to the Bahamas later...'

**Episode VI**

**SGC Briefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado November 22nd, 1999, 7:45 AM**

A well-tanned and relaxed-looking Lt. Colonel Alexander Giles entered the SGC briefing room, greeting his teammates and General Hammond appropriately before sitting. After mandatory small talk, Hammond turned the gathering to SGC business.

"Alright, everyone," he smiled. "I've reviewed Dr. Jackson's plan for reclaiming his son. After obtaining Master Bra'tac's enthusiastic participation, your next mission will be the three worlds in the report that are considered the best candidates for being 'Kheb'; so on Friday, you'll be given the go-ahead to check them in sequence."

Lex looked up from where he'd been skimming Daniel's surprisingly brief report, "General, what exactly will be the status of Danny Junior? Better than Teal'c's introduction, I hope."

The Texan nodded. "Yes, I've been discussing this with the Pentagon, and they propose that if possible, Lt. Colonel Giles here try to use his hand device to gather the information; if such a thing is possible. There are so many variables we just can't take into account, but no one plans to interrogate an infant. It's hoped though that the Jacksons will allow the normal samples taken to check on the child's health, to be analyzed here at the SGC to make sure all is safe for all involved."

Lex turned to Daniel, who shrugged and nodded, then gave one of his thinking frowns. "I suppose that's okay. But I'd expect them all to be destroyed afterwards, General."

"Fair enough, Dr. Jackson," the general concurred. "And I'm hoping you'll manage to reunite your family soon. I'm also agreeing to your plan to visit the three worlds in sequence. While this is somewhat unusual, I'll expect you to check in on arrival at the second and third worlds just so we know your status. Agreed?"

Team SG-1 nodded, so the general continued, "Now, Dr. Frasier and the memory researchers already have a lab set up for the skills transfers. Lex, it's going to be a long three days, and we think into mid-afternoon Friday, to get through the rather intense scheduling the Pentagon wants attempted."

Carter frowned as she asked the question, "Why the big hurry, sir?"

Hammond looked like he was having an ulcer for a moment. "Well, they feel that before attempting any mission in the field, but understanding that the lieutenant colonel's presence might be important for this rescue and retrieval mission, they wished to offset the risk of losing him on the mission. By passing on what they consider to be the baseline skill sets that seem to bottleneck both field and support capabilities."

Daniel looked from Lex to the General, "I know he's important to the team, but why does the Pentagon want to risk Lex on what are probably simple reconnaissance missions?"

Hammond sighed, "If it turns out you come across a Goa'uld, or if the child has fallen into the hands of one, they want him to 'read' them and determine the risk if brought back to Earth, doctor. With the genetic memory of two Goa'uld, they want to make sure we're bringing back a human child and not a System Lord in human form."

The boy's stepfather looked horrified at the thought, gulped and nodded reluctantly, but in agreement, "Yes. I, uh, see what you mean. And Lex is probably the only one that might be able to tell, right..."

"Colonel O'Neill," the older officer addressed the team leader. "Colonel Makepeace and the Alpha Site training personnel will be on-call, if you need assistance. The Pentagon is taking the recovery of an SGC dependent, that also happens to offer a possible edge against the Goa'uld, very seriously."

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

**Wednesday, November 24th, 1999, 9:00 PM**

Lex was DAMN tired after 40 hours work over three days, and called it quits on grounds of mental exhaustion. Dr. Mackenzie stepped in and called a halt, suggesting that the mission scheduled for Friday afternoon be moved back twelve hours, to an early Saturday morning timeslot.

To allow Thanksgiving to be more restful, and for the young officer to come back and be ready no earlier than nine-thirty on Friday. The shrink then made it a medical override, and stated that it would also increase the safety and efficiency factors by allowing three full nights' sleep without immediate resumption of the same repetitive mental tasks.

Lex was very happy with the psychiatrist. The brass less so, but then putting up with a little dissension was cheap insurance against losing one of the best human assets the SGC had.

Coming through the door to the main hotel suite of the two connecting that he'd paid through Sunday afternoon, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Omegas, Wes (who openly appreciated Helen's cooking and had becoming Harry's pet project for getting into proper shape for patrolling), Janet and Cassie, Sha're and SG-1 had congregated and looked comfortably ensconced.

Lex had insisted on the three interconnected suites when he'd found out his schedule, so even though they would eat Thanksgiving at Jack's house, the treat of luxury (including 'spa time') would be a nice transition from SGC duties. And he'd let his Sunnydale family, the Frasiers and Sha're enjoy the weekend for good measure even with the team deploying.

**Thursday, November 25th, 1999, 9:30 PM**

Lex smiled as he faded into a deep slumber, his wife spooned against him. She'd almost carried him away from Jack's house around seven, when he'd stretched and complained about having to head back to work in the morning.

Dana had rolled her eyes and ordered him out to the car, telling her folks to catch a cab; the Slay-gal had then smirked and stated it was her duty to make sure that he was well rested the next morning.

The adults smiled at her purposeful innuendo, and after handshakes, hugs and good nights were exchanged, the couple had spent two hours of 'personal time' before finally deciding sleep was the next activity.

**Stargate Command, Colorado**

**Saturday, November 27th, 1999, 5:30 AM**

Bra'tac and Moac, his newest apprentice, waited for SG-1 at the ramp to the Chappa'ai. When Teal'c had made an inquiry as to the possible location of Kheb a few days before, the old Jaffa had become determined to accompany them on the mission, to uncover a place of legend.

Moac would be returning to the Alpha site for some training in Special Forces unarmed combat, as part of the exchange of skills program initiated after the SGX base had been recruited. But Bra'tac wanted to investigate the place where Jaffa had supposedly shed the limitations imposed upon them by the Goa'uld personally.

Various locations. A short while later 

The first planet was uneventful; within an hour they had been able to determine from the barren strip mine and hills rather than mountains, that this wasn't Kheb. Bra'tac, Teal'c and Lex kept looking around though, as if they were being watched.

The second world was a swamp, as far as the eye could see; thus it was little wonder that they within the hour decided to move on to the third, especially when a freak lightning storm seemed to follow them back, mainly centered on a grumbling Lex if any were to anthropomorphize a storm.

As they were entering the Stargate, Lex was blinded by a flash of white light, and dropped tiredly to the ground after clearing the wormhole.

"Lex!" Carter called out, drawing attention to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, though…" the young man felt his hat, and that the top of it and some of his hair had been zapped by the lightning, and turned away from Major Carter due to a shocking reaction of his male body. "The top of my head's a bit tender, and I do believe every hair on my body is standing on end, but I'm okay."

As he removed his hat, Lex noticed O'Neill hard put to suppress his mirth, the colonel finally snickering after having teared up from repressing the laughter. "I'm sorry, Lex, it's just that I haven't seen Bozo the Clown since I was a kid. Are you actually okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," the son of Rupert Giles grumbled, now that the embarrassing bodily reaction had subsided and he could walk around.

Planet Kheb. A short while later 

Team SG-1 and Bra'tac headed off towards the trees, a trail just bigger than a game trail visible and showing occasional use by human beings. As they later travelled alongside a river, passing through the woods, Lex was on point usual, served as their scout.

Teal'c was the first to break the silence. "You have been unusually silent, Master Bra'tac."

"There is not much time left before I can no longer carry a prim'ta, old friend," his mentor replied. "When that time comes, I will have to decide what to do."

Teal'c nodded, stoic as usual. "If this truly is Kheb, that time may be upon us both."

An hour later 

A full hour from the Gate, and the group saw a gap in the trees, and from there that there was a temple in the valley past the forest line.

O'Neill turned to the two Jaffa, "Kheb?"

Bra'tac in quiet awe firmly asserted, "Kheb."

**Outside the temple on Kheb. A short while later**

SG-1 and Bra'tac entered the temple's grounds cautiously, Carter speaking first as Lex came around from doing a circumnavigation of the building. "No welcoming party."

"They're probably inside," Daniel remarked, taking off his pack and weapons.

O'Neill watched for a moment, "Daniel? Whatcha doing?"

The archaeologist replied, "Well, something about this place says to me we all shouldn't rush in there, waving guns around."

Bra'tac nodded in agreement, "He is right, O'Neill. This is sacred ground."

O'Neill thought about it, then stripped off his own pack. "Wait here, Teal'c, Carter—"

Bra'tac handed his staff weapon to Teal'c and said snappily, "I have dreamed of finding this place twice as long as you have been alive. I will accompany you."

Inside the temple. A few moments later 

They entered the house of worship, which was lit by candles, but didn't see anyone around. As O'Neill looked over to his three companions, there suddenly appeared a monk standing behind him. "Hey, whoa! Where'd you come from?"

"I have been here for some time," the 'man' replied.

"No. You weren't here when we just came in," the team leader shot back.

"Here is everywhere you are," the stranger replied calmly.

Lex rolled his eyes, "Wherever you go, there you are?"

The monk nodded sagely at the response, causing a second eye roll from the lieutenant colonel and a vocal response from Colonel O'Neill. "Stop it, the both of you!"

Daniel tried to intercede before the encounter might degenerate, "Um, hello, I'm, uh, Daniel Jackson. This is Jack O'Neill, this Bra'tac and that's Lex. We're peaceful explorers from a place called Earth."

"Do you seek oneness with Desala?" the monk asked politely.

"Desala. I know that word, it sounds…tribal, African maybe," Xander frowned, trying to recall correctly.

"Desala is everything, everywhere," the monk added.

"Nature. It, uh, means nature," Jackson supplied.

"Put no barriers between you and where you are," was the next piece of advice.

They all appeared confused, Lex asserting, "I prefer to keep my clothes on, it's much less distracting. Especially during the early years of high school, when my life kinda sucked!"

O'Neill turned and looked over at Daniel, "Don't look at me, space monkey. If anyone's getting naked with the monk, it's you. It's your son we're helping you find!"

Bra'tac frowned a moment, looking at the monk. "I believe all he wishes us to do is take off our boots."

O'Neill winced for a moment. "Yeah, look, we're been walking a ways today…so I'm just saying I think I'm doing us all a big favour, by keeping these babies on."

"Your journey has just begun. When the mind is enlightened, the spirit is free and the body matters not." The monk sat down in the centre of the room, as Daniel and Bra'tac started to take off their boots.

O'Neill turned to the others, noting that Lex was also starting to kick off his boots. "Here's an idea – why don't we just ask the man if the boy's here?"

Daniel looked at him with that patented stare of exasperation, then seated himself cross-legged before the monk, whom he then addresses, "We've come looking for a boy. A baby."

"Lightning flashes, sparks shower and one blink of your eyes you have misseen," the monk replied vaguely.

O'Neill smiled, glancing at his teammate's hair. "Lightning, you say, like what struck Lex?"

"I only know a snowflake cannot exist in a storm of fire."

"What?" O'Neill hated the cryptic.

Daniel interjected, seeing that this wasn't going well, "Sorry, don't worry about him."

The monk nodded, "The sun is warm, the wind is wild, the grass is green along the shores. Here no bull can hide."

"Jack, please don't interrupt, he's speaking in the Zen codes. Whatever theology he follows, may be an original basis for Buddhism on Earth..." Jackson said dismissively.

O'Neill sighed and looked at his friend, "Well, that's very nice. I'll be sure to call the Dalai Lama when we get home. But for now, Daniel, how we talk about why we came here?"

Daniel sighed slightly and turned back to face the monk, "He's right, this is very important. Is there a child here?"

"There is a child in all of us."

O'Neill exhaled, "Oh, come on!"

Bra'tac suggested to the monk, "He seeks a real human boy, of flesh and bones."

"Those who seek oneness, find all that they seek."

Bra'tac nodded his understanding while O'Neill continued to look bewildered, and Daniel remarked, "I think this is gonna take a while."

Lex snickered, and shook his head at Daniel Jackson. "Why would you say that? He just said the kid is here, Doc."

"Really?" Daniel looked confused at hearing that.

"Yep, yep, he said we would all find whatever it is each of us seeks…in answer to a direct question. Though he also answered Master Bra'tac's personal question as well."

O'Neill looked at him, "You goin' Jaffa on us, Lex? 'Cause y'know, I didn't understand that."

"Hey! Except for the freeloading snake and the follicle-free hairdo, I'd be honored to be considered one of them, Colonel. But really, Daniel here's just so anxious to get his little boy back he's forgetting all those annoying Latin declensions and such from his college years."

O'Neill sighed, figuring this was his cue to exit stage left. "Okay, I'm going outside. You keep it on track in here, alright?"

Xander nodded. "Yes sir, Colonel."

A few moments later 

Bra'tac was sitting with Daniel and Lex opposite the monk, who suddenly addressed him, "Within you is a being whose heart knows only darkness."

"Yes," the Jaffa said simply.

"You must renounce such evil to achieve oneness with Oma Desala."

Daniel shook his head as Bra'tac contemplated these words, "Oma, what does that mean?"

"Mother, I think. Mother Nature?" Lex looked at his linguist friend.

"Words cannot express things, speech cannot convey the spirit. Swayed by words, one is lost. One cannot carry darkness on the Great Path."

Bra'tac quickly nodded in understanding, "If I remove the symbiote within me, I would die."

The monk's calm expression did not change. "You cannot start the journey with it inside you."

Teal'c mentor said simply, "So a Jaffa cannot seek oneness, before he is willing to die."

"When the mind is freed, the body is no longer required. I sense you are not ready to meet Oma Desala."

Bra'tac sighed on the inside. "I am not ready to die. But I take solace in the fact that journey is ahead of me."

The two bowed their heads, and then Bra'tac rose and left the temple. And as Lex considered the way the monk conveyed information, Daniel – once again turning to the monk – said, "So, I don't, uh, I don't have to die, right?"

"You do not have the same evil within you."

"Good," the husband of Sha're said in obvious relief.

"But you have your own burdens of which to rid yourself," the monk just HAD to add.

"Okay."

Lex cocked his head to the side, "And my path?"

"May be to follow in the path of those who have come before you, or not. There are those who write Destiny, instead of having it written."

Lex suddenly had an epiphany. "I warp prophecy, and the magicks of Chaos warp back. Has there a balance been reached?"

The monk smiled slightly. "The 'one who sees' is also the one who may teach. Balance is a medium between extremes. To arrive at neutrality is not Protection. The leveling of a field does not advantage always grant. For you, or your counterpart that is, was and will be."

Xander didn't get that; but in the fullness of time, he would. Daniel just stared at his young friend, wondering why the monk's words caused a sudden frisson of fear to start running down his back.

Outside the temple. A few moments previously 

Bra'tac exited the temple and started to pull on his boots with enthusiasm, "I am not yet ready to give up. I feel alive, Teal'c, like a young man…of eighty. We still have false gods to slay."

Teal'c smiled at his friend and mentor, "I am pleased, young one. Go forth and practice things in such a way that I can easily find fault and need to correct you soundly."

Bra'tac and Teal'c shared a deep laugh, the older man shaking his head, "I see that AlexanderGiles has lifted the weight of guilt from your heart somewhat, my friend?"

The former First Prime nodded. "Indeed. He is both cold and fiery in combat, and yet much like O'Neill in that he plays the role of morale booster and upon occasion clown. It reminds me of those out of Jaffa legends, when we were only becoming more than humans, when the last of the Ancient colonies were struck by Goa'uld in Unas form, and when pressed even their children fought to the bitter end. And rarely with hatred."

Bra'tac replied, "Ah, the legends of why the Tau'ri offspring were chosen as hosts in place of the Jaffa. When Ra rose from the ashes of the first Goa'uld empire, the Hegemony, and exterminated the Sidhe and the other manipulators of that long-gone and forgotten federation, and he found that the fire within the humans and early Jaffa were remarkable when placed in untenable situations. I would submit that such epic poet-warriors still live among us, Teal'c, instead of the separate castes that even now begin to harden anew as the stress of Goa'uld warfare bears heavy on our people."

The black man looked thoughtful. "The Tau'ri have in the last century turned to rapid industrialization, and it has dimmed their fire, old friend. But within most still lurks the raw ability of which we speak. If we can build our rebellion as our alliance with the Tau'ri grows, perhaps again we will see return the best elements of our legends."

The older Jaffa suppressed a sigh. "I hope so, Teal'c, would that I see the liberation of our people in my lifetime."

"Upon our return to Earth, I have what are called motion pictures, and there is a trilogy know collectively as Star Wars, as well as a few others brought to my attention by AlexanderGiles. I would have you enjoy them."

"I would be honored."

Inside the temple. A short while later 

The monk was standing before a wall that was covered in symbols, gesturing at it as though all was somehow miraculously explained. "She goes into the forest without disturbing a blade of grass."

Daniel earnestly asked directly, "Who is she?"

"The Mother."

"Oma Desala. Mother Nature, we're, we're talking about Mother Nature?" Daniel asked.

"Well, duh!" Lex replied.

"Why do you seek this child of flesh and bones?" the monk went on.

Daniel hesitated for less than a moment. "He is the son of my wife, who still lives and seeks the return of her baby."

"He is not your son."

"Hey!" Lex said, annoyed.

Daniel wasn't about to take that, either. "In all the ways that matter, yes he is. By blood, no. But my wife is now free of the Goa'uld who enslaved her, and I promised her that I would make sure the boy is safe."

The monk gazed at the human, with many layers of vision. "And you are sure he will be safe with you."

"Yes. Absolutely."

The monk replied, "Because it is so clear, it takes a longer time to realize it. If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago."

Jackson looked confused. "Right. I, um, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lex laughed, unable to hold it in anymore. "Come on, Daniel, even my bass-ackwards brain knows the four things that could mean!"

"Really?" Daniel asked.

Lex nodded. "Okay, let's try this in something other than bad-kung-fu-yoda-speak. How about we look at the two statements in question, that 'are you sure he will be safe with you'. And that 'you are absolutely sure'. With me so far?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've just stated that I'm absolutely sure the child will be safe with me."

His companion shook his head in exasperation. "Nothing is absolute in this life, Daniel. And by the time you finally realize that, something bad will have happened to prove this to you. Years of experience talking here."

"Oh, what else?"

Lex hesitated, despite himself. "It's the 'absolute' part that always gets you every time, pal; even if you pursue a path, you're supposed to keep questioning and reviewing everything during the journey, so that it's not just guesswork but reality as far as we can know it."

The monk nodded, some surprise showing for the briefest of moments. And Xander's words caused Daniel to scrunch up his face in thought and ask, "How do you know that?"

Lex looked troubled for a moment. "Maybe part of it's from the mind reading stuff? But most of it comes from having been an insecure high school kid trying to overcome my social and family problems, and become the person I actually am today..."

He went on, "I'm always second-guessing and looking for better ways of doing whatever I'm doing, Daniel. That doesn't stop me from doing it, it's just reminding myself that I'm aware that I'm not perfect. Also, when your mind is filled with Latin and Slavic declensions shuffling words in a sentence around, you suddenly figure out that all this is annoyingly familiar."

"And the candle and meal thing?" Daniel asked.

"Cryptic Zen crap, to make him sound wiser than he actually is. By focusing on one detail, you miss the fact that everything else is going to turn around and bite you on the ass," Xander replied tersely.

The monk looked impassive, "How is it one so young is also so cynical?"

"I'm young? So, am I not supposed to be here?" the 19-year-old asked politely.

The monk replied, "You are young and descended of the old, so the legacy of the earth and stars is not lost. A blade of grass turned one way or another tells you to tread where you belong."

Outside the temple. Some hours later 

It was nearly night by now, and both SG-1 and Bra'tac were still waiting for Lex and Daniel outside, the young Air Force officer deciding to stay in and try to keep things moving. But eventually Jack came in and decided to either get answers, or start a complete search of the premises for the child.

O'Neill turned to the monk after dealing with the learning of parlor tricks, "So, is the kid here or not?"

The monk started to reply when Jack held up a hand to keep Daniel quiet, "Time means nothing to…"

"Ah, ah. Don't say it," O'Neill grimaced.

Lex had become a bit nasty after hours of cryptic crap, as the legacy of the Harris upbringing showed its ugly face. "Actually sir, time means nothing to those too cowardly to help those less fortunate to come into their own."

The monk frowned very slightly, and O'Neill looked approving, and added his own take on that. "Because all it takes for evil to prosper, is for good men to do nothing?"

Lex continued as well, "Guess so. And just my opinion, but to keep separated a child from its loving mortal parents is interference against the natural order of life."

All three men looked at the monk, who now looked back absolutely stone-faced to the point where offense might have been felt.

O'Neill was the first to get bored, "I'll go check on the others…"

A few seconds later 

As Jack left Daniel, then Lex watched a disembodied light materialize into the vague form of a woman – Oma Desala.

She suddenly disappeared through a wall. Daniel walked forward and touched the wall, only to see his hand sink into it. He pulled back in alarm, then bravely stepped through, Lex right there with him.

Inside, there was a room. Oma was seated beside a crib, in which there lay a baby. Daniel walked over and picked it up, Lex smiling next to him. "Who's a good boy, huh…?"

Oma watched with an expression somewhere between concern and curiosity. She got up and approached Lex, as Daniel wondered in delight at the sight of his wife's child.

"Let me guess," Lex smirked at her with a slight eye roll, "I'm not supposed to be here?"

'You are a curiosity…Protector of Mankind, do you truly not know of your heritage?'

The man named 'Alexander' shook his head, and replied, "Not exactly, though being constantly…" He looked at Daniel and switched to just thinking, '…assailed with chaos magic seems to be part of it. Could you please tell me?'

Oma demurred, unfortunately. 'I am not allowed to interfere in the development of the younger races.'

Lex frowned, and considered that those who'd given him that odd look were at least seemingly older than Earth humans, as far as knowledge went. 'Am I part of a younger race?'

'The answer is meaningless, if the question is understood.'

Lex almost understood that, the mental training of Maximus under the tutelage of Marcus Aurelius making him used to such annoying ways of non-explanation. But he decided to ask something far more important, 'Are you or your people the Powers That Be, who conscript young girls one at a time to fight daemons and die at a young age?'

The ascended being looked distraught and shook her head, 'No.'

Lex then asked, 'Am I a descendant of your people…when they were mortal?'

'The answer is meaningless if the question is understood,' Oma gave him her usual non-reply.

'My orders are to attempt to read the memories of the child, so that I can help humans in this galaxy to throw off Goa'uld tyranny, but I have to ask for Daniel and Sha're's sake…do the memories of the Goa'uld overwhelm the human child?'

No response.

Lex didn't give up, approaching the problem from a different angle. 'What must be sacrificed, so that they can be allowed to raise this kid as a normal baby?'

'That which should never have been,' Oma replied.

'The memories? Very well, then please remove the baby's genetic Goa'uld memories. You can do that, right?'

Oma again shook her head. 'That which is natural cannot be removed. And that which is of the essence of another, must not be lost.'

Xander almost growled in frustration. 'Okay then, can it all be…blocked off until the child is eighteen Earth years in age? The humanity of the baby must not be sacrificed to that which should never have been…'

Lex considered how the monk and Desala had acted and spoke out loud, "The child should have time to…consider possibilities and paths…and not be denied the freedom of choice. That's what it all comes down to; what you've been trying to tell us all along, right?"

Daniel looked up, coming out of his daze. He noticed how the ascended Ancient considered the young man's words, and to Xander…its mind felt like it was hard-pressed to make a decision.

Lex briefly thought he felt a dozen or more presences like hers, but could not see them. 'Are there others like you here? Should I place my petition before them as well?'

Fourteen glowing white lights briefly made themselves visible, squid-like tentacles and all, then completely vanished from the site; Oma Desala turning toward him, as though confused by their action. "So be it."

Daniel looked up, baby in his arms, as a tendril of white light touched the forehead of the child with seeming gentleness, the light briefly enveloping the infant as Lex stepped closer.

"The genetic memories have been blocked off until 18 years of age, Daniel. Your kid won't grow up with the knowledge of a thousand Hitlers in its head. Problem is our access to them in the meantime is also gone, though. That's the trade-off," Lex informed his friend

"The Pentagon won't be happy…" the archaeologist replied, thinking about it. Then he shrugged. "Will you get into trouble? Hey, I didn't even hear you two speak..."

"We didn't, and hey – we all basically promised a lady we'd get her kid back, buddy. And when a bunch of super energy beings hover about and seem to accept this…" Lex shrugged slightly as the energy being moved away, 'Thank you, Oma. If you ever visit Earth and want to have tea and Twinkies with me and Dana…consider yourself cordially invited here.'

The outcast ascended being smiled as she read his surface thoughts, the genuine happiness at reuniting the Jackson family making her smile. She looked up, as though viewing things outside the temple.

'Good beginning.'

Lex suddenly got back to business. "Daniel, time to go get our people and head off home before any bad guys show up. Oma, it's been a pleasure ma'am..."

They started to head out of the temple grounds when O'Neill looked at both of them, "Daniel? Lex?"

Daniel, somewhat distracted with the baby in his hands, "Yeah?"

"Shoes."

As they left, O'Neill turned to the monk, "You could have just been a little clearer, you know. Saved us all a lot of time."

"There's a storm coming…" the monk asserted to Lex, who gestured at the nasty clouds gathering. "Yeah, I see that…"

"A storm of death in time shall strike; the need to redress is wisdom for the One Who Sees."

"Bad stuff coming, and a chance for a do-over," Lex nodded, "See? That wasn't too hard. I had to think it just a little, and enlightenment was there."

The monk turned into a blaze of white light; as Oma shed her mortal disguise, and returned to the sanctuary of her temple. Lex could have sworn he'd noticed an eye roll and a tiny smile beforehand.

**Episode VIII**

**SGC Gate Room, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

**November 27th, 1999 8:00 PM MST**

General George Hammond was standing at the head of the ramp, his hand balled into a fist as the Stargate dialed in, six airmen with weapons behind him as "Incoming Travelers" was announced.

He watched at the Stargate activated and SG-1 came through the portal, Jack first, dressed in rain gear. O'Neill shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear as he pulled the hood off his head, knocking his cap off as he ruffled his hair. "General."

Hammond nodded and greeted them all, "Welcome back, SG-1. I see you were successful."

Carter, out of breath, smiled and returns the greeting, "Thank you, sir. It's good to be back, because Lex was hit by lightning. Three times!" She snickered, "Twice as we were heading for the Gate on Kheb. I'm sorry, Lex, but your hair'll have to go..."

Everyone on the team was wet and, apparently, out of breath, but as Hammond said, "You're overdue," Lex was dropping his hood and staring around the room, the still-working ribbon device half-fused into his left forearm and hand letting him realize just how bad things were.

Even though the jewel wound around onto the back of his wrist still stung his skin a bit...

Jack started to speak loudly in response, when Lex pushed passed him and began firing the zat in his right hand at 'Hammond' and the bunched troops.

"Foothold situation!" the former Slayerette shouted, the pain of his arm finally let out in his warning, Hammond taken point blank and dropping as in the next three seconds he's killed the soldiers.

To the shock of SG-1, as 'Hammond' had been hit, he'd turned into a lobster-roach figure, the others likewise as they were hit in the chest up close. A short burst went off, and O'Neill let out a vile oath as his thigh was winged by a ricochet, not deep but painful.

Daniel dropped over the edge of the ramp and covered his infant cargo, as the brief fight began. "Of all the rotten luck…well, anyway, welcome to planet Earth son…" he whispered, "Good thing your Uncle Lex noticed the bad bug guys…"

Teal'c rallied first, the Jaffa's staff weapon firing at the control booth to distract other aliens as Lex made it through the door. Lt. Colonel Giles fired off a burst then hooked around to fire into the control room. The 'technicians' fired back, but were still taken by surprise.

Carter and Daniel helped Jack, while Teal'c held the alien that had resumed Hammond's form. The former First Prime of Apophis did not look happy about it, either.

"Do not move a muscle, or I will kill you in an instant," the Jaffa said to the prisoner, as cold as ice.

"Sam, Daniel," Lex directed. "Get Jack to the red phone. Teal'c, you follow and I'll cover our six. Go!"

A minute and three dead aliens later, plus with O'Neill zatted when Daniel and Carter had had to force open the doors and return fire, they made it to their target. Unfortunately Carter took a minor shoulder graze and a rib hit that had her wincing, and with time of the essence...

Lex headed over to the phone in Hammond's office and made the connection within a minute, dialing out to Dana, staying with the Omegas at the Jackson residence for the weekend with Sha're.

Dana's cell picked up first, "Hello?"

"Dana, it's me Lex! Is your father there?" He then asked directly, "I NEED to talk to him, NOW!"

"Sure, hon, hold on. Is everything okay?" his wife asked, as Lex could hear Harry approach from being waved over, "Here he is."

Lex knew he was running out of time. "Harry, what was your rank and service?"

"Major, Army, why?"

"Stand by, and have Helen get all the weapons together." The teenager turned to the other phone, knowing Harry would be able to hear it all from his end. "Mr. President, we have a foothold situation at the SGC. Yes sir, some sorta lobster-roach guy had on a shape-shifting disguise, one that made him look exactly like General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill is unconscious from enemy fire, Mr. President…"

He went on, "I believe the entire facility has been compromised, but I have my in-laws on the other line ready to cause trouble while I try to contact off-world teams and attempt a counter-attack. Colonel Carter has two minor wounds, so we're going to have her exfiltrate as Omega infiltrates. What? Harry was a major, so he'll head his team. I'd suggest Generals West and Maybourne be called in, sir, and their teams be told they're dealing with demons portaling under NORAD, which I assume might also be compromised. Me? All right..."

Teal'c and Daniel were heard holding off the enemy in the halls, as Carter started poring through plans for getting out. Lex started dealing with an infant as he talked.

"Lex?" she called out. "It looks like the quantum mirror was delivered to my lab early, for Monday's tests with Dr. Carter."

"Thanks Sam, we'd better send you with Jack to get help from Kawalsky, and Daniel will head up to the surface with the kid in his backpack and guide a counterattack back down!" Lex responded, then got back to the President. "Sir, I do? Mr. President, I'll do my best sir, and if anyone has left the SGC in the last eight hours, they should be immediately detained and tested somehow. Can you have Trilby call Harry on his cell to confirm? Thank you, sir. Lex Giles out."

Then the young man said to Harry, Carter moving the screen and giving GPS coordinates to within the meter, "Harry, these coordinates are where you'll meet up with Dr. Jackson. Bring his wife, there's a little baby we REALLY need to get out of harm's way. You'll come down. Anyone you encounter resists you, and you shoot to kill them – understand? I just got off a RED phone, Harry, and by Presidential order you're as of now reactivated as part of this command and in charge of your unit there. This is world domination stuff, old wolf, I kid you not..."

Tasker looked freaked, well as much as he could be. "Son, these coordinates are on the grounds of Cheyenne Mountain…"

Lex didn't have time for this. "You're gonna help retake it, Dutch. These lobster-roaches look like our personnel, and we have at least the 13 lower levels in enemy hands. So get a move on, Major!"

He quickly disconnected, as Tealc's apprentice heard Helen talking to Trilby in the background.

Ten minutes later 

They'd managed to get Carter and Jack through to the other Earth, then were lucky not to run into too many enemies to the ladder-well leading up to the surface.

"Good luck, Daniel. Teal'c and I will be trying to lie low, until my in-laws get down here," the young man wished his friend well.

"Are you sure, Lex?" the husband and father had to ask.

"Indeed he is, DanielJackson, they are all quite capable warriors," Teal'c assured him, ending the discussion despite his reservations.

The SGC archaeologist smiled at them and climbed into the hatch, Teal'c closing it behind. Finding an alcove, Lex began using his ribbon device to try pulling information out of the captured alien's head; but the only things that made sense were several Stargate coordinates, command codes, and the fact that they were invading Earth from outside of the galaxy to establish a new home world here...

**An hour later**

Carefully, Lex and Teal'c had used service tunnels to avoid the increased traffic in the corridors, as they suspected the half-dozen Gate activations heralded enemy reinforcements.

They raided a break room for some SGC jackets, and an armory for more weapons and ammo, including zats. They used pre-arranged hand signals as they approached Carter's lab, making contact with the SGA after only a brief tension.

The master and his student learned that the SGA was mobilizing to assist, and had four teams ready and four others being called in. Noting the time, Lex directed them to begin securing and blocking of this level except the service tunnel they'd used, starting in twenty minutes, and hopefully ten minutes later he'd lead his team back down.

Teal'c and Xander said nothing more as they exited the service tunnel and stumbled into the midst of a team of enemy, but the Jaffa training had kept Lex at peak levels and the six seconds to eliminate the lobster-roaches met with Teal'c's approval.

Harry, Helen, Gibb, Dana and surprisingly Wesley then came out into the corridor from the hatch, Lex lifting an eyebrow.

Wesley smiled grimly, his usual tweed replaced by black Special Ops clothes tucked in and belted to him that were clearly Harry's, plus modern weapons and combat armor. "A real Watcher supports his Slayer in the field, no matter where. Unless of course it's really girl-y and no demonic threat is extant. Then no power on this Earth shall move me!"

"Good to have you aboard, Wes," Lex smiled and looked down the hall, Teal'c signaling it is still clear. "Okay, raise your right hands. As duly appointed ranking military officer, I hereby swear you into the United States Air Force for the duration of this mission or ten days, whichever is less, and Wesley is provisionally granted full U.S. citizenship and the rank of captain. Helen and Dana, you are now ranked as full lieutenants, Harry is still a major, and Gibbs a Master Sergeant."

He went on, ignoring their astonished faces, "By the way, everything you see and do here is classified under the many different laws and executive orders, think of it as the Brit's Official Secrets Act in the movies, and it will be treason…in the heat of battle, at the very least, if any of this is revealed without permission of the SGC Commanding Officer, the Joint Chiefs or the President of the United States. And before you say anything, I'm doing this with the full carte blanche authority of the Commander-in-Chief. Do you so swear in agreement?"

His family now looked shocked in spite of what they were doing, but Dana was the first to respond to husband, "Are you serious, X? Is this shit really that bad?"

"Open Hellmouth serious, babe," Xander looked into his wife's soul with all the love and concern he was capable of.

That was all that 'Faith' needed to hear. "I'm in."

"And for my part, a Watcher and Slayer support each other in the field, Colonel," Wyndham-Price stated, then mock-glared at Dana. "But the Slayer should at least turn on those big puppy-dog eyes on her Watcher, before agreeing so quickly for the both of us."

Dana hugged Wesley, oddly enough, as the Omegas also nodded. "X? What the hell happened to your hair?"

Lex suppressed a groan. The hair on the sides was now sticking straight out on each side and a clump right out the back, "Later, hon. I'm beggin' ya here!"

"…'cause you look like Bozo the Clown with a bald spot…or maybe a tiger fish…"

"I said LATER, Dana. Or no Xander-lovin' for a month!"

Ignoring his in-laws' icky expression, Lt. Colonel Giles took a breath and looked at all of them seriously, then said, "Welcome to Stargate Command, the portal down below lets us travel to other planets and we have been invaded by aliens. And no, I am not kidding. Ask 'Dutch' Tasker about 'em. I found out accidentally about his experience. They look like us," he said, nudging the Hammond at his feet, then fired the zat gun, once at point-blank range to reveal its true appearance, then twice, then thrice.

"But they aren't. If you use one of these weapons? A single shot stuns, the second kills and the third dusts. Use what you have. Right now, Teal'c and I are the only confirmed humans here except yourselves, until we get to the level where Carter's lab is."

Xander suddenly nicked himself, showing red blood, "They bleed purple, instead of red, so use that as a test if you're separated. Carter's lab has a device to an alternate Earth invaded by other nasty aliens that I normally fight, while on duty here. We're hoping for some real assistance from the other Earth, they've been scrambling up to a platoon but their world was practically destroyed. We're heading there first, then to the Stargate, where we'll attempt to link to our off-world Alpha site and get a counterattack going. If they resist, and I don't stop you…kill them. Those are your orders, people."

Teal'c spoke up for the first time in ages. "We should leave this place at once."

Xander nodded. "Wes, Dana, Gibb, step forward and look into the jewel in my hand…"

"Good Heavens, Colonel, it's bloody well fused into your hand!" Wes said instantly.

"I was struck by lightning; heck, I didn't even feel the pain from this start until half an hour ago, and worked some tech mojo on it to heal it enough."

Lex gently moved Dana away when she tried to protest and look at it, "We'll deal with it when the world's safe, okay? Now where…ah, heck, I'm going to try giving you guys the very basics of my SGC skills. Otherwise…this could go really bad."

**Forty-five minutes later**

The stunned demon fighters and secret agents managed to recover enough to take out the twelve that had made contact with, as they fought stealthily back toward Carter's lab.

The three skills recipients were functional, but recovering from the daze of knowing Goa'uld, a few other languages, basic training and several jokes told by Jaffa about the servants of inferior false gods walking into a temple…

Passing by the SGA teams engaged in securing the level, Lt. Colonel Carter waved came through the quantum mirror, followed by four teams of five, then Charlie Kawalsky, who had put in an appearance at the Giles wedding and reception.

"_General _Kawalsky," Lex greeted him with a handshake. "Glad you could make the party."

"With you and Jack around, it's always fun," the promoted fighter of Goa'uld returned, then nodded to the former First Prime. "Teal'c, good to see you're still fighting the good fight." He kissed Dana's hand, "Mrs. Giles, my condolences that I was unable to sweep you off your feet before this ne'er-do-well won your heart."

Dana blushed and beamed, then gave her husband a look saying 'you don't kiss my hand…'

The general then allowed himself to become all business. "Colonel, I've been brought up to date by the lieutenant colonel, here, and your authority. So how can we help you?"

Lex nodded, drawing upon a variety of chaos-induced memories to form a plan. "I'd suggest two teams to hold the mirror, and two to help us get to the control room and force a dial-out to our Alpha site. Anything else you might have for us to try to secure the level would also be welcome."

"That it?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"How many guys you have? We've taken out 50 or so, but we normally have 200 to 500 people on a shift. But I think it went down at shift change. If all of them have been replaced…"

"Crap," Kawalsky said succinctly.

Lex nodded. "Yup, so by holding the level and causing the attention to stay here, you'll allow Daniel to bring back help from up top while I try from below."

The general nodded. "Okay, I'll head back and see who I can arm for just holding the level, then go from there. Good luck, Colonel."

"Thanks, General." Xander had the feeling he was gonna need it.

**Twenty minutes later**

Fast, furious, bloody and repeating, the teams managed to force their way quickly to the control and Gate rooms, but were then clearly penned in by far superior forces, half of them not even disguised.

"How many troops do you think they have, Teal'c?" Lex asked his Jaffa mentor.

"I would say several hundred, ColonelGiles, they must have panicked and called for reinforcements after you eliminated their leader."

"Seventeen against 300, huh? So we're stalemated?" he smiled, the Special Forces guys on the two Allied teams smiling at the remark. "Okay, dial-up the Alpha site while I disengage the iris in case we have to go back and forth."

A moment later, Makepeace and Ferretti were on the video transmission, so Lex turned to address them. He told them to mobilize everyone to retake the SGC from an invasion of up to 500 hostiles. Then he outlined what had occurred, including the Presidential blank check he'd been given for the duration.

"Robert, I'd like Marines to storm in first of the regular teams, and send in the SGX trainees; this one's to the knife, guys. Lou, I need to recall as many teams as you can, and prepare to send them to surprise one of the five enemy bases they've managed to set up in this galaxy, or help us later."

Makepeace replied first, "I can come through with my guys, and half the kids, Lex; the others are on their way back from training, but it'll be maybe an hour or two before they can make it through…"

"AlexanderGiles," Master Bra'tac greeted the human as he moved onto the screen. "I have twenty Jaffa, and twenty of our new recruits. All Jaffa, but not familiar with the Tau'ri way of battle. We will join you, as they need a 'live fire exercise' as I believe Hammond of Texas calls them."

Lex nodded gratefully. "Master Bra'tac, your men are definitely welcome and necessary, thank you. Okay, we're disengaging the wormhole now for you. See you in a few."

Teal'c called over, "I believe that the invasion force is around 430 in number, and they came from P3X-118."

The military officer nodded. "Okay, that's the one we want to take out the most, then."

An incoming wormhole engaged, with the just-changed codes given. Men and arms pressed out of the Gate, along with five ATVs carrying serious explosives. Robert came over and saluted the temporary C.O. of the facility to emphasize to his men and the others that Lex had the authority here, in spite of shorter service and actual rank.

Not that the SG-3 veterans who'd seen the LA video would fight him on it... "Colonel? Where do you want us?"

"Robert, I want you, SG-3, Nelson and twenty of the SGX kids to head out the other entrance and start clearing and securing this level. Colonel Muniz from SGA will take the others, and press from the other side. My team will remain here to secure the Gate, while I try to determine the nature and level of the takeover."

Lex added, "We're considering a very fast, down and dirty raid on the enemy staging point; so should that need to occur, nearest of Muniz, yourself or myself will run with the ball. If I'm the guy, you are in charge of the SGC, got it? Remember, a close-up zat hit will reveal they're lobster-roaches, farther away, and it looks like you stunned one of ours. Questions?"

Makepeace replied, "None right now, but are we on a timetable?"

"Yeah, as soon as possible."

"Ah, SOP…okay…you heard Colonel Giles, let's go!"

A half-hour later 

The Gate team of his family maintained vigilance, and ensured that the two teams and 15 SGX members coming out were human, then under Lex's supervision explained the current situation.

The force was directed to the Stargate, and soon a large force of foes tried to force themselves through the Gate. The humans fought tooth and nail, knife and gun, suffering twelve wounded SGXers, four serious, and two dead SG-14 members to 50 enemies eliminated. The advantage had been with the defenders and their superior positions.

"Quick, Teal'c! Dial us out to their base, and send the success confirmation code we got from the leader bug!" Lex shouted.

The Gate dialed and soon locked in place, the wounded SGX-ers and SG-14 being redeployed into the booth, with SG-7 and five Free Jaffa to hold the Gate and wait.

"Come on, let's go! Major Evans! Call Lou, and tell him to send the support to P3X-118 now! We need to kill off their lifeline, before it kills us. Call Makepeace, and tell him he's in charge for now!"

Lex, Teal'c, his family team, three SGX and 35 ready and willing Jaffa charged the wormhole, explosives cart following behind a minute later.

On the other side, they found a stone temple filled with alien military computers, supplies and lobster-roach soldiers. Staff weapons, zats, P-90s and grenades surprised the foe before it all became close and grizzly, clearly all fighting to the death. Lex and his team went all out, pressing hard for the apparent leadership cadre pinned near the DHD and a stack of crates.

Lex laughed, and started shouting out loud, "Lo, there do I see my father. Lo, there do I see... "

Teal'c, next to a confused but intrigued Bra'tac continued, "My mother, and my sisters, and my brothers."

Both Jaffa cross-struck each other's foes, surprising them into the next life, as Lex continued, "Lo, there do I see..." as the ribbon device took off the head of another lobster-roach as he stabbed another in the 'knee'.

Harry, with his tired thick accent joined in as he bent his back down at his daughter's request, "The line of my people...back to the beginning."

Dana, doing a somersaulting Slayer leap into the air off her father's back, and twisting over the Jaffa and behind their immediate foes, laughed, the woman's lust for battle delighting her as her team pressed to maintain general support of her. "Lo, they do call to me. They bid me…"

The Slayer struck with both of the swords her husband had given her a year before during her first sword lesson, ending three enemies, freeing up two Jaffa next to Bra'tac to surge past into the sides of other opponents.

The group pretty much lashed out at their foes as the Jaffa seemed to hear over the din, and feel a spiritual connection to these Tau'ri with Master Teal'c. Lobster-roaches died by the dozens as the good guys fell in twos and threes, the red and purple blood flowing, body dust and fired flesh stinking the large temple to false gods, as the intoners said, "Take my place among them. In the halls of Valhalla..."

Wesley and Gibb filling in a gap as they used a zat to shoot two enemies trying to flank Lex and Helen and another stabbing at Teal'c, "Where the brave..."

The former First Prime took the opportunity to eliminate an enemy trying to back-stab Bra'tac, who nodded as the group continued, "May live...forever."

Then, as suddenly as it began, the wormhole engaged as a brief silence fell over the battle, the fighting continuing but without the yells and screams as much while the reinforcement possibilities in the balance lent desperation to both sides.

Helen raised her exasperated voice to her team and son-in-law as she finished eliminating an overconfident enemy, "From now on, I pick the movies!"

The SGC Alpha site personnel moved out from the Chappa'ai, and the enemy wavered, Lex and the Jaffa lunging harder to break a defeated foe that wouldn't give. Sword and zat as his weapons, Lex sometimes managed to backhand an enemy and fire off a ribbon blast for a bonus kill that only sometimes did as he'd hoped, and twice Teal'c had ducked back.

Half an hour of enemy forces trickling in as fast as they could, but the momentum of victory was with the humans at last; and when Lex managed to zat the leaders, that pretty much ended the fight.

With ten dead and15 wounded Jaffa, eight dead SG personnel and only one wounded SGX airman, they had managed to take out a force of 300 lobster-roaches, the initial firepower gutting the initial 50 and the trickling in of reinforcements not allowing a recovery of numbers.

Lex moved on the leadership and tried to use the ribbon device, but apparently by this point it wasn't working properly anymore. So he turned to those around him, as a couple Jaffa scouts passed info to Bra'tac.

"AlexanderGiles, my scouts say we appear to have eliminated the fighting strength of this base, though there seem to be enemies attempting to make good individual escapes. Their encampment is the size of the Alpha Site."

"Master Bra'tac, send out your Jaffa for a quick sweep to drive out any who would flee, and return. We'll secure and look through this building and contact our people. When you get back, we'll make decisions."

**An hour and 15 minutes after arriving on P3X-118**

The valiant group quickly discovered the stalemate continued at the SGC, and Lex – in making contact with Lou and Bob – decided to return to the SGC, now that the primary enemy staging area had been neutralized.

He turned to Bra'tac and the others as they returned, "Okay, Master Bra'tac, I'd like to leave the wounded here to maintain this building until we can relieve them; the rest of us are going straight back into the thick of things, and see if we can break that stalemate."

The reduced force pushed into the Gate room to find a desperate enemy counterattack underway, in an attempt to escape. The lobster-roaches had breached and sealed off the control room, and as the wormhole disengaged behind the SGC allies, it became clear this one might not be survivable.

Lex leaned over quickly and kissed his wife, both with a little sadness for the short time together, and no little anger for their enemies.

"Love you…" they both barely managed to voice, as they began exchanging fire with the lobster-roaches coming through the broken windows of the control room as well as both sets of Gate room doors.

They could all clearly hear an outgoing wormhole being dialed, as they began fighting. Small rounds struck flesh on both sides, zats fired, the ribbon device pounded, steel and ironwood swords slashed at foes, and Jaffa knives met those of the foe. The defenders at the Gate running on stubbornness and adrenaline, determined to kill until it was over.

Pain suffused the bodies of both sides of combatants, shouts and screams accompanying the splatters and jettings of blood, the good guys positioned on the high ground using it to exact a heavy toll as ranged weapons at point-blank within two seconds had become close.

For half an hour the fight raged on, a heavy price paid on both sides as only two lobster-roaches made it by the blood-soaked warriors, out of the 190 that had made it to the Gate room and away from other advancing forces.

Stargate Command Corridor. The same time 

Hammond and the core Gate and security staff, freed by Makepeace and Kawalsky, had been able to override and view the Gate video feeds since a moment after the Giles force had returned from P3X-118, and having reestablished contact with General West, had Sgt, Walter Davis forward it as the President had ordered any update.

Hammond and his men pressed the rearguards of the enemy, especially after sealing off a platoon of them in the alternate Earth, a lucky breach having drained off the bugs into that area and allowing West to establish upper-level control.

Charges went off, further delaying assaults, until, inexorably, he left off viewing the atrocity to follow at a run to the just-retaken control room.

The Control Room. A few moments later 

Dana leapt around and behind some of the last monsters attacking her now-falling father, screaming 'Daddy!' as the man succumbed at last to four enemies that managed to overwhelm him.

Gibb, dying on the ground next to Harry, fired upward twice, whispering to his friend, 'Got 'em, Harry…' before joining his best friend on their journey toward the other side.

Helen Tasker screamed as she fell back, firing her last burst into the monster that had killed her husband as she was knocked aside.

Dana collapsed as the bullets and knife wounds finally took their toll, stabbing up into the backs of two heavily-laden lobster-roaches as she lost control of her body.

Somehow the Slayer's eyes met with her husband's one last time as she could only mouth 'love ya', before it all went black.

Xander in the last moments, as he, Dana, and Teal'c hopping on single functioning legs or from the kneeling positions with Helen wounded but intact behind them, glanced to see Maybourne, West, Hammond, O'Neill, Carter and Jackson in the Control room looking on in horrified amazement at the charnel abattoir below, and the defenders that wouldn't let the enemy pass willingly.

His wife's good-bye as six final opponents _walked over her_ caused the son of Rupert 'Ripper' Giles to finally snap, and go berserk.

Lex hurled his last sword at the group, and lunged into the front, his fists breaking through the small openings in front of their head-shells, penetrating as he grabbed and tore that which was within. He heard Teal'c scream, 'I die free!' as the shattering of a shell next to him ended a foe, then silence from that quarter.

Lex _lifted_ his now-dead opponents and pushed down the last step of the ramp, knocking down one as Helen from a seated position next to him fired a staff weapon to kill one of them as Maybourne from the Control Room drew a clear shot and let off a burst to end the last monster standing.

The young widower dropped like a rock, the corpses off his hands. His knees, shattered from combined hits, gave and Lex screamed in pain, but crawled to his wife. The wormhole disconnected behind them, as the last of the enemy and themselves fell dead or dying, Helen starting collapse on her family, Lex reaching up and pulling her close.

"Sarcophagus, Helen," he gasped, "This is…my last order…put Dana and the rest my people in and bring 'em back. Me…last."

As his eyes rolled back and Lex joined Dana, wherever she currently was, Helen gasped and sobbed. The doors to the Gate room were finally reopened, and many SWC and SGC soldiers and airmen instantly became violently sick.

Pulling the borderline-hysterical woman of many minor wounds out of the room and to the control room, she was able to pass on Lex's last words before he had died with his arms around his fallen wife.

**Episode X**

**Sunnydale, California**

**The same time as the SGC fight is ending**

Buffy Summers collapsed to her knees at the mansion, screaming in the kitchen and instantly drawing the extended family quickly to her.

Oz and Willow, who'd managed a few days off to come back even with winter break only weeks away, reached her first, gathering her and holding her until Gunn raced into the room. Alonna, Cordelia, Amy, Giles and Joyce right behind. Oz moved aside for Charles, receiving a nod of thanks as Buffy gasped and sobbed.

"They're all dead…" she gasped out between sobs, "Dana… Wes… Xander… And the Taskers..."

The group tensed in horror and shock, Giles helping Joyce to sit as Gunn broke the verbal silence. "How?"

"There were these bug things…" she gasped, forgetting that Gunn had never been told she was the Slayer. "They just kept coming and coming, trying to get to some kinda portal…and they had to be stopped. Oh God, there was so much blood…"

"It'll be fine, Buffy," he told his girlfriend. "Just take deep breaths. We'll get the G-man on it."

London, England. An hour later 

"Mr. Travers, sorry to interrupt, but…Watcher Zabuto's potential has just been called as the Slayer."

"Damn," the tradition-bound man sighed. "And things were looking quite promising in Sunnydale, Nigel. Which Slayer passed on, and how?"

"According to Watcher Giles, the Slayer Buffy Summers received a waking Slayer dream. In it she saw Slayer Tasker-Giles and her husband fall in battle with Watcher Wyndham-Price to demons…ones that looked like a cross between cockroaches and crabs, of all things…to close some kind of a portal. No confirmation of that exists, as yet, but even after several hours Slayer Summers is still quite distraught. Which is not something for which she is known," the Watcher named Nigel said with his own sigh.

The head of the Council sighed again. "Any chance of retrieving Dana from wherever she fell, for a proper funeral?"

"Sir? Excuse me?" Nigel knew Travers of old, and was certain that he was now hearing things.

"You heard me, man. Those two girls have saved my arse twice this year, I'll have you know, and tore open a part of me I'd thought had died when my Slayer back in the Seventies was killed by the vampire called Penn – right before her Cruciamentum. Call Robin Wood, and ask if he'll consider assisting Samuel; I'm going to pull some strings and see if we can get him on board as a vice-principal with Rupert, when their new school fully reopens on the Hellmouth."

SGA Facility. A while later 

Lex's legs burned slightly but all over, and he felt strong hands pulling him from a smashed metal container, rubble and the stench of burning plastic and wiring permeating a room too dark for him to see in.

But his senses were otherwise coming down off an apparent overload. 'Why am I in a dark box? Oh God, no! How? It wasn't vampires, was it!'

Lex Giles' arms flailed out, pushing away whoever grabbed him; he could hear their oaths and curses, as he desperately tried to figure out how he might have become a vampire. He leaped out and next to him, a familiar warm presence let out a small whimper as his elbow sought purchase in his struggle.

Suddenly Dana awoke in the dark, screaming out in a mix of a dozen languages about never being taken alive, that the bloodsuckers would never win, then babbled as they sensed familiarity in each other and lashed out against those foolish enough to try restraining them.

In what seemed to be a shared Slayer berserker rage, they tore out of the ruin and into the next open space, Lex wrenching out wires for a weapon, the lights going out from damage. A zat gun fired out once at each of them, but it somehow only knocked them to their knees.

Still, the pain was so bad that as the rage faded, the husband and wife began to regain control of themselves as the others stayed back, silhouetted against the rubble in the doorway.

Xander, still hissing from the pain, eyes bulging at the effort, moved towards his lady love and hugged her close, trying to reassure her in as many tongues as she'd been using, somehow sharing the endless line of Slayer lives and endings.

"Lex?" her voice weakly creaked finally. "Why are we still alive? And where the hell are we?"

The young hero held his new bride and in that moment realized that he also was still alive, as a familiar voice sounded out of the darkness. "AlexanderGiles, it is I, Teal'c. This area is collapsing on the sarcophagus. Please allow JacobCarter and myself to retrieve DanaGiles and yourself, while we await rescue."

The military man nodded, as he and his better half finally passed out from the adrenaline crash and the zat guns. "Sorry Teal'c…"

**Two days later**

Lex woke up, hurting far less than before; even the burning sensations seemed to be gone, now. He looked around in the dim lights, as he saw a doorway being cleared of rubble.

Cursing, the youth let himself fall back for a minute, watching as he saw two of the three men help his Dana through first. Breathing deeply to shake off the uncertainty, Lex turned to the older man next to him that had accompanied Sam to the wedding. "What happened, General Carter?"

The man replied, "Well, son, you were kinda out of it when you came out of the sarcophagus early—"

"Why early, sir?"

"The lobster-roaches, as you named them, penetrated the SGA. And before being evicted, they left us some unexpected gifts. They went off while we were in the area. The ceiling crashed on top the sarcophagus and after an hour, we were there to help get you out; much earlier than the short time we programmed in, I might add. You and your wife were naturally, quite out of it."

Lex looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that, dying and waking up in a dark coffin…"

Jacob nodded. "Must have been hell, but it's okay."

Then the younger guy had a question. "Why don't I feel the burns anymore?"

"Selmac used a healing device on you, while you were out."

"Thank her for me?"

Lex leaned back for a moment to rest, and after fading out just a little became more aware as Jacob and Teal'c helped him to the door, and heard his father-in-law's voice. "Here, Mr. Teal'c, let me help you with my son."

Xander could sense the Jaffa's nod of acceptance, "Your assistance is not necessary but it is welcome, HarryTasker."

Weight shifting as he passed through into a now-lit hallway, Xander winced as a muscle in his thigh throbbed, and his senses, while returning toward normal, were still causing a bit of a problem, causing him to rasp out, "Help me to lean against the wall a moment, please. I need to regain my balance, there's this whole spinning thing that needs to calm down. Thanks."

Hammond followed an exhausted-looking but determined SG-1 through the crowd of Search and Rescue teams, that had made their way into the bomb-savaged SGA from charges that had been almost invisibly placed during the lobster-roaches' short breakthrough into the alternate reality during the worst of the fighting.

Dana seemed to be quickly recovering as Helen and Wesley, both looking tired, held her up and out of the way. And both Harry and Teal'c had to slow Dana down, so she wouldn't accidentally injure her husband with her intended embrace.

"Lex?" the Slayer asked as she gently and barely hugged him, causing him to make a happy sighing sound and halfway hug back, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," the man sighed again, happily. "But I really need a comfy briefing room chair, and a big glass of ice water."

Hammond smiled at the young man, "I think we can manage that much, son."

Lex whispered to the three immediately around him, and they helped him to a position of full attention, their hands keeping him there. "General Hammond sir, if you haven't been formally restored to command, this headache's now all yours. Especially those SG-1 types, gods, the way they draw trouble…and I believe these are yours too, sir."

He handed over the nuclear self-destruct keys, "The lobster-roaches were looking for these big-time, so I pocketed them. Myself I'm thinking I'll just borrow the keys to the car, the next time I want excitement on a weekend."

Someone in the back, possibly Warrant Officer Siler, remarked, "Yup, he's O'Neill Mark Two, alright."

"Thanks, Colonel, you may stand down now," Hammond assured him with an actual salute.

But first, Lex had a question. "How many did we lose, sir?"

"Head to the infirmary for preliminary treatment, and a shower, and we'll meet in the briefing room in two hours, Colonel. We'll all catch up then. Dismissed." Hammond nodded at those near Lex and Dana, clearly indicating they were responsible for them.

The Infirmary. A short while later 

After a quick check to make sure she could grant their shower-first request, Dr. Frasier allowed the two to take a quick shower before the rest of the examinations proceeded.

Dana set aside her black leather duster she'd taken from William the Bloody during her Cruciamentum; it was now thoroughly shredded from bullet holes and blade cuts. Ah well, it was a Slayer's coat and had served her well, but now was not the time to get sentimental over Nikki Wood's legacy.

The two stripped down and she noticed that many of Lex's lighter bruises were slowly clearing up. She leaned against the wall off the shower, and managed to keep control of her shock and confusion.

"Since when do you have Slayer healing, Lex…and like I said, why are we still alive?"

Her husband turned up the hot water just a bit more, and leaned next to her. "Babe, that box we were in? It's an alien device that if we can get to someone soon enough; they can be restored back to life and fully healed. I'm guessing they tossed us in two at a time in there, and were hoping to double up before anyone might be too far gone to bring back."

"Oh." Dana found it hard to believe that she had now also pulled off Buffy's trick, back in 1997. Damn, her husband really did have a thing about bringing Slayers back from the dead, didn't he?

He worked his sore arm around her and pulled his soul mate in close, "I love you, ya know. It'll be okay."

Dana leaned into him, enjoying the closeness as the water ran over them, the girl and the Slayer essence both appreciating Dana's choice as mate. And while he felt different than before they'd died, somehow in the far and faded Slayer memories there was an echo of familiarity, something…right about it.

Dr. Frasier's voice broke the quiet, insistent though comfortingly strong, "Hey you two, are you alright in there? We need to get you looked at, you know."

Lex smiled and called back, "Just give us a few, Janet; the soak in the hot water is just too much not to enjoy!" Smiling at his wife, he added, "You heard the doc, so I guess we should make sure we're good to go, right?"

The Slayer smiled and nodded, then concentrated on washing her hair.

And then it struck her.

There were now three Chosen Ones in this world, if her death and resurrection had resulted in the same event as Buffy's had with Kendra. 'Wonder which poor girl just got herself drafted into fighting the good fight?'

Stargate Command Infirmary. December 2nd, 1999 

It was actually two and a half more hours, before the two young people left the medical area. Janet and her staff had gone out of their way to make the couple feel at ease, as they were put through the full range of scans and basic tests.

The nurses had joked with Dana as to the Zamboanga Driller, and Lex been moved beyond words when several of the wounded in the infirmary had tried to sit up and salute. Well, almost.

He'd sat down and as minor indignities were carried out on his person, he talked a bit with them, members of the various support personnel, janitors, maintenance and cooks that had happily answered his questions when he'd first arrived in July and prowled his new territory.

Lex hadn't noticed Bra'tac and Teal'c come up behind him as he talked to three wounded Jaffa, one nearly as old as Bra'tac and the others apparently his grandsons. The old man broached the subject that had been on his mind for the last couple of days, especially since seeing the tape of the young Tau'ri, wife and family making a Jaffa-worthy stand.

"Na'Tu'qua, Distra? A-Distra'Nio? What are you, Master? The Master of Seeing?" he asked, gesturing at his eyes then toward Dana across the infirmary. "I ra Ashrak'Tok'Tuat?" Is that the Hunter Against the Underworld?

"Nio? Noc, lek-Jaffa. Tal mal'tiak mal we'ia Watcher? No, good warrior. I am honored," Lex responded carefully. "Nanb'tu'qua, Jaffa? How are you, warrior?"

The Jaffa nodded and greeted Teal'c and Bra'tac, Lex doing the same as he stood. "Time to go, Masters?"

"Indeed, AlexanderGiles," Teal'c agreed as Dana and Janet came up, "Dr. Frasier?"

Janet replied, "I'm coming along just to be sure, but I think a good night's sleep after the meeting should get them through the day. But first, we'll allow them to get changed in Lex's room... "

The private quarters of Lex Giles. A few minutes later 

Lex had smiled when his wife saw his room and enthused over it, "Dana, hon, it's still a cube."

"Yeah, but look at this place! Man, this place is like the kick for a dorm room, honey. I'd forgotten about this, and never imagined it would look this cool. Hey, I want our rooms at home to be this good!"

"Okay, we'll see," the man smiled at her, handing her a dry cleaning bag in which clothes were allegedly present for her to change into, then pulled a couple of root beers and a box of Twinkies from the fridge. The two got dressed, Dana wondering why she was being given a uniform skirt and blouse, underwear and such, as well as boring shoes with barely a 1'' heel.

"I'm not wearing the shoes, or the hat," she suddenly complained, as Lex now in his BDUs turned around.

"Hat?" he responded, then looked at her and whistled, handing her a soda. "Wowzer. Hon, I think you're one of the few women able to really make that look like a hot outfit."

Dana was about to retort sarcastically at his smart mouth when she realized from the way he looked at her and smiled that Lex really did like it, and so responded with a confused smile, "Really?"

"Yeah…I know…but yeah…"

But the Slayer decided to focus. "No hat, my hair's still wet so it's staying in the pony tail…and I hate the shoes."

"Going barefoot around the base? Sexy in those hose, but not a good idea in a base that just had a battle, Lieutenant."

The Chosen One stared at her mate. "Huh?"

"The rank on your uniform is coincidentally enough the one I gave you, hon. I'm just wondering if someone knew that. They have your nameplate on it, after all. Anyhow, try wearing them for now. After the briefing, we'll see about getting you some other clothes…if you really want them."

The young woman sighed. "You seriously like this on me, don't you?"

Lex grinned. "I'm twisted that way."

"No hat, though, right?"

"Maybe…later."

The Slayer laughed and shoved him away. "Perv."

"Yours."

"Let's go, Colonel Pervert, sir."

Lex's eyes were beginning to heat up with desire. "I could get used to that."

"You can get used to not getting any for a month, if you keep that up."

"That was my threat, remember? Not yours. And anyway, that's not what I want to keep up," the Air Force officer said suggestively.

"Lex!"

The Briefing Room. A short while later 

The husband and wife walked into the room, and as crowded as it was they were surprised when many in the room stood for them. Rank-appropriately-dressed Wesley, Harry, Helen and Gibb made their way over to help the couple find seats.

General Hammond waited and looked around the room: other than Lex's family team, the people present were Colonels Ferretti, Makepeace, O'Neill from the SGC, Generals Hammond and Kawalsky of the SGA. Generals Maybourne and West, Colonel Cromwell from the SWC. Major Paul Davis and Brigadier General John Clark of Rainbow Six represented the Pentagon and President, in assessing the aftermath. Master Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa, and Jacob Carter representing the Tok'Ra also attended.

Hammond leaned forward to ask Lex, "You alright, son?"

"Yes sir," Lex nodded with only a slight frown. "The owls won't see us here."

Looking a little surprised, the general replied, "The owls are not what they appear."

"The owls are small, gray and have large dark eyes?"

"Yes they are. Maybe we'll discuss it some time."

"Thank you, General. In that case, we're ready."

Nearly two hours later 

The conference lasted quite a while, as most in the room had seen the recordings from security video, digital recorders fastened onto the jackets of those with Lex. And for the others, it was a matter of follow-up and interpretations, with many questions as to what seemed to be the situation and why courses of action were taken.

At the end, John Clark asked a few pointed questions. "Lt. Giles, how were you able to perform the amazing feats we just saw on the camera? Accounting for what I've seen gymnasts and some of the best martial artists in the world perform, I'm frankly at a loss as to what to tell the President, should he ask. And let's face it, he will..."

Dana looked for and received a reassuring look from her husband, "I've been in intensive training for a couple of years, and much of the blade work comes from my husband-"

"Pardon my saying so, ma'am, but that's not the complete truth; it can't be. In the five days since the fighting ended and President Ryan detailed Rainbow Six to provide follow-up and security assistance, I've been made privy to Colonel Giles' and the SWC activities of the past year. Including video, so I can understand the things I've seen, and the people I'm dealing with. I'd like to know how a woman of your size and stature can exercise the strength, speed and stamina exhibited."

There was a general silence from the Giles-Omega side of the table, as well as from the two Jaffa. No one had really gotten around to disarming the Omegas, and every professional in the room suddenly realized that. What was the Omegas' greatest surprise though was that in that moment, all of their SGC, SGA and alien allies had automatically sided with her and Lex instead of the government.

After a still moment, Lex broke the quiet. "I see. But respectfully, General Clark, you will continue to not know. We received some 'extra aid' from an outside source that will remain unidentified. Next question?"

John knew when not to press the point. "How did you remain conscious, after being attacked by one of those zat weapons?"

Lex prevaricated, not entirely sure himself. "Not sure, probably residual sarcophagus energy and adrenaline; I'm also used to pain."

"Why did you decide to counterattack to a different world, instead of reinforcing the current fight?"

Lex sighed, remembering the moment, "I didn't want to be surprised by a nuke or whatever coming through the Gate, and following right behind out-going foes was the only way to ensure we would get further intelligence and prevent a further attack into the SGC."

Clark nodded, "And did you gain any strategic intel, Colonel?"

"Affirmative, General Clark, this was a recon-in-force looking for a new home world for their people. They're apparently fleeing or avoiding three different groups: the first is fleeing to this galaxy from something called the Commonwealth, which appears to be a bunch of good guys expanding from two other galaxies opposite the Asgard one …"

Xander went on, "The second group are a bunch of cold-blooded human-looking folks that seem to rule a bunch of other races in the tip of the Perseus arm of our galaxy. The third group are slower, but much nastier, other than the fact they seem to be at the end of our Orion arm moving in our direction like locusts… they've got advance tech and about a billion soldier-monsters with big guns…Posens, or something like that...no idea when they might get to our neighborhood, though."

Jack interrupted with a slight grimace, "So, we have three more sets of bad guys to deal with?"

Lex shook his head. "No, I think the lobsters had caused trouble for the first two, maybe tried something like what they tried here, and that last group…it just filled them with fear."

Hammond followed up, "Any Stargate coordinates for any of them?"

"It was a fast grab, sir. Sorry. I was just trying to get what we needed plus a little more, but maybe Colonel Carter and the brain guys can cross-check the cartouche listings; I can circle the general areas on a map of the Milky Way."

"Colonel Carter?" the Texan asked at once.

"We should be able to come close, sir," she responded, then turned to her father. "And maybe the Tok'Ra might have an idea, too?"

Jacob nodded in agreement and addressed Hammond, "Selmac and I are in agreement, George. Something this big, we'll keep from the Council long enough to pass on to you at least general information, if not necessarily source material."

Hammond nodded. "Fair enough, Jacob, we just don't want to find a posse overrunning Earth to find those who attacked us."

And with that, the meeting continued, going over details and considerations for the next couple of hours, and the Omegas would occasionally look over at Lex with no little respect for the type of work he'd been doing and the respect and esteem in which he was held.

As the meeting broke up, Sam Carter asked the question many were thinking, but awaiting a sweep of the captured enemy staging point before pursuing that line. "What about the aliens that escaped through the Gate?"

Harry Maybourne shook his head, "Unless we come up with a little more, or Lex remembers something to clue us in, I guess we'll never know. We'll simply have to hope their superiors believe the mission a complete loss, and just leave us alone."

Hammond turned to the SWC general, "We appreciate your help on this matter, General Maybourne."

Harry stood and straightened his uniform, then gestured at the archaeologist and astrophysicist. "Credit Dr. Jackson for getting the information out, and Major Carter for hooking the live feed we could tap into and know what we needed to do coming in running. I do."

The SWC man smiled and shook his head at O'Neill and Carter, "Don't look so shocked, you guys. For me, it's always been a matter of this country's best interests. Well, I just hope the next time we meet doesn't mean we have to save the world..."

Jack O'Neill cleared his throat, and offered his hand to the officer not in his chain of command. "That'd be nice, Harry."

Maybourne, looking pleasantly surprised at the use of his first name, shook the hands of Hammond and SG-1, even exchanging very slight bows with Teal'c before leaving; despite their history.

A few moments later 

Lex turned to his teammates, Teal'c, Bra'tac, and General Hammond when they were the last ones in the room, the rest being escorted to the cafeteria or to their rooms for rest. "General? Anything we need to cover amongst ourselves?"

Hammond sat on the edge of the table and considered the question, "Colonel O'Neill's just disabled the recording devices in the room, son. So can you tell us a little bit about your wife's ability, off the record?"

Lex hesitated then said, "There are…beings…that live on a different plane of existence to us. They keep a balanced playing field between…well, the powers of Light and Darkness. Every so often, to make sure that there is a playing field, magic or something is used to help that along in this reality we call home. Some people are gifted for…indeterminate periods of time, to ensure that. It should not be messed around with scientifically, as that might really tick off the…Powers That Be."

Carter and Daniel were looking skeptical, until they noticed they were the only ones that hadn't accepted the answer. Bra'tac looked at Lex, and directly asked the question on his mind since before the infirmary.

"AlexanderGiles, is your mate the Ashrak'Tok'Tuat?"

It was a question that focused Teal'c's scrutiny and surprised Daniel Jackson. "The, uh, Hunter Against the Underworld?" the archaeologist translated in confusion, as Lex remained uncertain in his silence.

Teal'c offered an explanation. "From the time long before Ra was cast out of the world of the Tau'ri, there existed legends of a young woman chosen by unknown powers, perhaps the oldest of the Ancients. This female would hunt the daemons and other beasts that ruled the night. She was fated to do so for her entire life, or until she bore a daughter to assume the role upon reaching the same age as when the mother was called. She is the Ashrak'Tok'Tuat."

Daniel listened intently, and asked two obvious questions, "What if she died, before having a daughter become of age? And how did these Powers prepare her for this task?"

Teal'c replied, "Then another descendant of the first of her kind, the best suited, would become the new bearer of that duty. And so on. As to how, the legend says she was given physical capability greater than that of any System Lord or Jaffa Master possessed by a daemon."

Jack mused uneasily, looking at Lex, "The power to resist a zat zap for at least a moment longer?"

The male teen said simply, "I'm a guy, Colonel; so don't give me that weird look, sir. I'm not the Ashrak'Tok'Tuat."

General Hammond then asked a question, "Since you seem to be familiar with the legend, son, could you tell us anything at all?"

"Hmm, the legends are clear that the person in question is a Champion of Light, sir, and that the Powers gift another girl upon the passing of the current Ashrak'Tok'Tuat." Lex suddenly looked uncomfortable, "But that's all that needs to be said, sir. And any suspicions should be firmly set aside, when you consider how the events of the last few days went."

Daniel jumped in again, "So what type of aliens are these daemons…your books mention so many different types of them..."

Lex sighed, "Those books are factual reference materials, Daniel. And they're aliens only in that they're from different dimensions that are collectively known as 'Hell'." He turned to General Hammond, "Sir, in light of all this, I have to recommend you have them sign the SWC nondisclosure forms, and show them the tapes."

"I agree. Colonel O'Neill, could you retrieve them from my wall safe? And the SGC forms," the general nodded, then continued as his second-in-command hurried to comply, "Now, I was going to bring this up later, son, but once you activated your…family as members of the armed services, they fell under the Service Act, and are at those ranks until the President releases them…"

"Even though I specifically made sure to state it was for a specific amount of time?" Lex asked.

"The President doesn't want to play favorites, but they'll be placed as SGC personnel, a team of their own under Major Tasker, and be established as a reserve unit called up only if something like what they helped with occurs. Otherwise, they'll be considered as 'in the field' collecting research data."

The younger man sighed. "Sounds fair; I guess, sir. And they'll pull down pay and benefits," Lex sighed again, "Can we get it ordered as part of 'my' executive ordering, that they're to always serve as a unit, and always out of the SGC or Sunnydale?"

The general nodded. "Unusual, but fair enough. I'll ask the President when I talk to him later."

"Thank you, sir. Can I duck out now? I really don't want to relive the tapes again at the moment. I'm hungry and exhausted, and if Dr. Frasier gives me the okay, I want to head off-base and catch up on sleep," Lex proclaimed.

Daniel frowned, "If you're that tired, why not just sleep in your regular quarters?"

Lex tried not to laugh in his friend's face. "I know you, Daniel, you're going to have lotsa questions that I can't answer at the moment, so I'm just going to make myself unavailable until I've recovered. I'm simply glad my hair's grown back out again. Now, I just need sleep and rest."

"Permission granted, Colonel," Hammond nodded in agreement. "Within whatever limitations placed on you by Dr. Frasier, of course."

"Thank you, sir. Now, I just have to survive telling the family that they've been drafted..."

**Episode XI**

Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado December 2nd, 1999 

"We're what!" Helen Tasker asked in disbelief, when Lex told them about their being created a special SGC team with full pay and benefits.

He explained in full, sighing tiredly, including the dancing around the Slayer question. "I'm sorry Helen, but look at it this way. Knowing what you know about what Dana faces, you now have even more backup for her – right? And as a deployed military unit gathering research data, you get another paycheck since you're already working with Chief Callaghan as part of the police force in Sunnydale. And if the SGC gets a call, they'll respond."

"That's right, Helen," George Hammond stated as he came from behind them, and sitting down at the remaining chair at the table. "Since this…Hellmouth is so dangerous, the SGC needs trustworthy, capable people to watch out not only for the supernatural, but for things a little farther from home."

"I just don't like being conscripted, General Hammond," the woman sighed. "And I don't want my family to be scattered around, at the whim of some office boy at the Pentagon-"

"Welcome to my world, mom," Dana smiled sadly. "But if the support is trustworthy, and we don't get broken up or turned into lab experiments, heck – I'm in."

Helen realized at how her complaint against conscription might upset her daughter the Chosen One, as Hammond continued, "Well, I just got off the phone with the President, and as part of the executive order filled in by your son-in-law, we're making sure that you signed up as a unit specifically and solely available for Sunnydale or SGC service, in that order."

"Mom, that's at least something, a better deal than—well, you know," Dana hinted.

"I know, honey."

Wesley and Lex exchanged looks, Lex speaking first. "We'll need to talk to your people about really meeting with the President, Wes. We've put you in a spot, one I don't think will come up, but it would be good to clear things in advance."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, son, but what is the need for contacting the President?" Hammond asked, "It would highly irregular, though he would probably take the call..."

Lex paused, then decided to go for broke. "Wes's family has been part of a group of…independent demon hunters… that's been around for centuries, sir. And that kind of loyalty needs to be resolved, before anything comes up that might force a decision probably not to our benefit if not worked out in advance."

Wesley added, "General Hammond, I would very much like to resolve this with your President, as soon as possible."

"I understand, and approve, Captain Wyndham-Price. Why don't all of you head back to the hotel, your stay has been extended through the rest of the week because of all the uncertainty. And you can make the necessary calls tomorrow."

Lex smiled and stood as the general did, the others following suit. "Thank you, sir. Anything else?"

"Colonel Makepeace and his team are on their way to the airport to pick up a couple of your family members; Colonel O'Neill apparently has a message machine here and at home full of phone calls from your father, and while finally being able to check them, he received another one while I was talking to the President. We couldn't call back as they'd left the hotel room. Apparently, your stepsister had a dream that some of you died, and when he made phone calls to allay her fears…"

"Oh." Xander KNEW this wouldn't be of the good.

"Anyway, son, your father and sister are already in town, getting in yesterday and are staying at the same hotel you are. Colonel Ferretti has now been detailed to contact them and assure them you're alright until you can get there. Colonel O'Neill has also detailed SG-3 to go rendezvous with any of your family at the airport, and take them to the hotel."

"Thank you, sir."

"Quite alright son, but now that we're able to resume operations, albeit on a shoestring staff, I've been informed that over the last two days a half-dozen people named Lavelle and Kalderash, and another half-dozen English nationals checked into hotels and are looking for you, your wife and Captain Wyndham-Price."

"Oh boy," Lex sighed. "And here I was hoping for a bit of rest. Do you have a list of contact numbers for them?"

"Colonel Makepeace has it; General Maybourne provided it to him. And when you get to the hotel, SG-3 is to provide security for your family," Hammond told him and held up his hand to ward off argument. "SG-2 will also be backing them up and I've asked Major Castleman to drive you all over to the hotel when you're ready."

"Sir…"

"Regardless of intent, or your ability, you've been through a lot and need your rest. Normally I'd confine you all to the base until we cleared this up, but Colonel Makepeace confirmed that many of those on General Maybourne's list attended your wedding and reception," Hammond said in a no-nonsense tone.

Lex sighed, wondering if there would ever come a time when he'd get to stop for a while, ironic since he was basically living the life he'd dreamt about, albeit with fewer tuxes and martinis shaken not stirred, "Alright, sir, and thank you for talking to President Ryan for me."

"Not at all, Colonel, now please pick up your things and head off. The good doctor has given you limited leave, with orders to do nothing strenuous for several days. She'll call on you later, and discuss the medical leave you'll be taking."

"Yes sir."

Colorado Springs, Colorado. A short while later

The weary group arrived at the hotel, at almost the same time as Rupert and Buffy, Willow, Oz and Cordelia. Ferretti radioed Makepeace to escort his charges inside, where they all would meet up when his own group followed in; it was best not to prevent too great a target.

After eating a bunch of power bars on the way back, Lex was already acting a lot like his regular self again, the temporary but understandable stress of the last few days being recognized as quite great.

Little did any of them know, but the time in the sarcophagus being revived alongside Dana had afflicted him with the energy of the Slayer essence, although that did not make him a Slayer of course. Lex Giles would now suffer and see the last fights of the Slayers in his dreams, their grace and skill merging with the memories in his mind that paralleled them, as the nightmares of violent termination merged in with his nightmares.

The energy had coursed through his mind, overloading and expanding his pathways as it sought to make changes, but the sarcophagus had healed him before the changes could damage too much or expand too far.

Dormant biological code adjusted by the sarcophagus to sort out and deal with such, resorted to long unused templates to make corrections, activating closed venues and establishing memory and mental-activation redundancies' even as the physiological core shifted to complete changes suspected by the aliens he'd encountered since joining the SGC.

The ribbon device transfer protocols recognizing a Classification Alpha mind, dutifully reported apparent deficiencies to the sarcophagus for correction even as the power overloaded the gem and fused the wiring into Lex's arm and hand sans gem.

Still, the flashbacks were unsettling, even though now with food and drink Lex felt much better.

Entering into the main lobby, the group noticed that in addition to the people they expected, Quentin Travers and a few Watchers were present and interacting with them.

As Lex approached the wide-eyed group, Lex spoke up first, "First off, let me phrase it this way: we're okay again."

Buffy stepped forward and drew Xander and Dana together in a deep hug, crying with relief that they were still alive. After a minute, in which all three held each other tightly and with tears, she inhaled then exhaled, "I had a dream that showed you all dead and dying..."

"Yeah, but we're back now, okay? And this isn't something to share with the rest of the class in the lobby," Xander replied, just loud enough for the group to hear.

As he separated from Buffy, he exchanged a manly hug with his father, and greeted Travers with a handshake. "Quentin, would you and your group join us upstairs, please?"

"Certainly, Lex. Certainly."

The Giles hotel suite. A few minutes later 

Lex, with very small changes in vocabulary, was able to relate most of the events that had happened, changing 'Stargate' to 'portal' and referring to the SGC as part of the American military's reaction to anti-human hostility.

When they came to the situation in which Wesley now found himself, Quentin sighed heavily, but with the victory apparently so close a thing, it was now a matter of what steps to take.

Quentin frowned in thought, considering the venues. "We've been rebuilding for two weeks, and are discussing a more direct relationship with Her Majesty's government. If we undertake similar measures beyond what we have with the Romany in America, we might prevent becoming an extension of a secular government and its politics..."

"Thinking of becoming the UN of the supernatural?" Lex ventured. "It could work, if it's your idea and you offer Wesley as an example of how you've already helped."

"More like NATO plus the Russians," Travers sighed. "Damn it all, we've been hit so hard that we've called in all of our allies and contacts to relocate. The damage in Africa and Asia was so great, that it was the only safe thing we could think of."

"You could make large-scale relocation part of your negotiations, Mr. Travers, make sure that you don't leave anyone behind. Bring at least the main families with them, if they'll come."

The Englishman considered it. "What do you think we can get from your military?"

"Use of bases and assets for training, temporary housing, medical care and general assistance until your refugees can be appropriately reassigned," Lex replied.

"Interpol," Harry Tasker suddenly remarked. "I think you would probably best be an agency like Interpol, independent of any particular government but heavily interdependent with the national law enforcement agencies. You have resources to survive independently, but will thrive with the cooperation of others. Especially if you stress Lex is one of yours."

"I'm not a Watcher, Harry," Lex commented, not feeling a need to wear yet ANOTHER hat or juggle another responsibility.

"I beg to differ," Travers told him. "You've done a remarkable job assisting Rupert and Wesley, back from when you were 16 years old. That there is a world here today is partly because of your frequent participation. I'm empowered to make field appointments and agreements, and as of Elizabeth's arrival in Sunnydale, you'll receive assistant's pay and tenure as Assistant Watcher. But in recognition of your other responsibilities, be considered inactive or reserve as of Wesley's arrival at the Hellmouth."

"Um, I—" Lex didn't know what to say.

"Did I mention the children of field Watchers are pretty much guaranteed entry into Oxford even with merely adequate grades, paid for by the Council?" Travers tried to sweeten the deal.

"College for the kids?" Dana smiled, having recently had weird dreams about having children that grew up as warriors with educations. "Lex? I know you're rich, but this would count as my contribution to the kids' upbringing, you know."

"Kids?" the young man asked with kind of a stupid smile on his face, before he shook his head, sighed, and turned back to Travers. "Okay, I'm a Watcher. You want me to make an appointment for you to meet with the President, and the SWC leaders?"

"As soon as you can arrange it, Colonel Giles," Quentin nodded.

"Give me a moment," Lex said as he got up and headed for the master bedroom, "I'll be right back."

Once in the room, he found the number on his phone and dialed the Minuteman phone in the Oval Office. After five rings, a familiar voice picked up, "This is Ryan."

"Mr. President? This is, uh, Lt. Colonel Alexander Giles calling, sir."

Far away, Ryan got a smile in his face at once. "Good to here from you, Lex. I thought you were supposed to be getting some rest?"

"I was, sir, but has General Hammond called regarding Captain Wyndham-Price?"

"George mentioned something, but is there anything in particular? I know how you've kept everything strictly in the chain of command."

"Yes sir, you'll have noticed I used the Minuteman number on my Kalderash cell phone, Mr. President. I have one more very important group to put you in contact with. A big one, international, been around longer than the Tarakans."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And they're willing to ally with us?"

Lex paused. "Ally is the best way to phrase it, and they're currently talking to the British government as well. I've talked things over with the head of the Council, and given the current situation, maybe considering a status similar to Interpol but with U.S. Marshal-Kalderash depth of deployment, might be the best way to look at things."

Ryan was now very interested. "They're that powerful?"

"They have a lot of latent capability and contacts, sir, but what they primarily are after being hit hard by the Tarakans and other opportunists these last several months, is an intelligence service and archive. And that magic stuff I really haven't talked about much, but which seems to be becoming a factor lately? These guys would fill in the holes of our experience…on a NATO plus Russia level, sir."

"Seriously?"

Lex never hesitated. "The guy is in the other room, and agreed to a meeting with you and the SWC at your convenience."

The President nodded. "I can have transportation arranged and can clear my schedule for tomorrow, starting at nine. We can have them here in three hours by direct flight, so how about we send a car around to your hotel at five your time? Then whenever they get here, we can talk. You, on the other hand, will be recuperating there. That's an order."

Two hours later 

The next two hours were general information exchanges, and in truth, after the signing of SWC nondisclosure forms, Lex and SG-3 explaining their weak points during urban warfare against vampires and other demons all year, what would have been good to have in the way of intel, magical support, demon-specific knowledge such as who tend to be FSTs versus HSTs, that sort of thing.

Rupert, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and the new SGC team were let in on a little more of Lex's secret life; and the fact that instead of some demon hunting on the side while serving National Guard duty, he'd been involved in larger-scale military engagements against vampires, organized crime and demon fiefs…well, it set their minds ablaze at what ELSE the former Xander Harris might not have told them.

True, there had been scars and the occasional wince from a turned limb, but these were expected even with his previous Scooby help; this was a large leap for them, though Travers seemed to be more aware of the larger picture but not the details.

The Watchers took notes in a mixture of Sumerian, Latin and Romany to confuse casual loss of information should it happen, but the Council questions, especially from Michaels, were professional and insightful.

"Excellent, Colonel, you've given us a feel for where on a military basis we might be able to prove helpful, though in the files we'll most likely be on par with your Romany relatives. We've recruited the equivalent of a regiment of Gurkhas around our company-equivalent of mixed force teams, but are still months away from beginning to deploy in the field. I can easily see good and balanced negotiations with your government."

Lex yawned, and the others, pretty much done, took it as a sign to break things up for the evening. Rupert held back a moment to let his son know how proud he was of him, and that they speak again at breakfast.

Dana took her husband to bed, tucked him in and then made the ultimate sacrifice; no attempted hanky-panky, although all the latest revelations about her mate had made her want to shag him, or kill him, or quite possibly both…in that order, she wasn't going to do a Buffy and Angel after all…girl's gotta have higher standards.

**Hotel Suite, Colorado Springs, Friday, December 3rd, 1999**

Lex woke up on his side feeling beat at around eight, having awoken from nightmares for much of the night. He felt nice anyway, as his eyes opened, he found his wife in her floor-length satin nightgown she'd swore never to wear. She was caressing his cheek and moving the hair from his face.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted softly with a happy smile, "Sorry about last night." He pushed up so his hand could hold his head up.

Exchanging a kiss, she moved back only a few inches, her hair covering both of their faces almost protectively, "It's okay, Lex, but some of those dreams sounded familiar, like the ones I had when I was first Called."

"Yeah," he replied softly, then scooted up to sit against the headboard of the bed, "A lot of it was strange, and I remember fighting and dying against nasty vamps and demons. Poor Kendra…and that Nikki Wood on the New York subway…she nearly had Spike before the SOB got her. Left her son an orphan…"

"Wow, you seem to remember this a heck of a lot more than I did," she replied holding his hands in hers as his eyes glazed over in memory, "Is it from the stone-thing you did the mind mojo with, or what?"

"Don't know," he replied, nuzzling her cheek and planting three small kisses in a row, "but as bad as all the dying? I had my Maximus memories doing an analysis as I got my ass kicked." He smiled and joked with her by mugging mock-horror, "it was like having to go to summer school with Snyder as the only teacher!"

He enjoyed hearing her chuckle briefly and give him a gentle push, "Dork… I love you."

"I love you too, Dana, marry me?"

She smiled big and rolled her eyes, "Did that already?"

"I guess I've just been so happy to be with you I want to do it again?"

"You are SO making up ground lost on this draft thing, don't stop now."

"Seriously," he said, holding her close to his side, kissing the top of her head, "You fill me with awe."

"Know what you mean, Lex, I feel the same way."

"Well if that's true…I guess we need to get up and have breakfast because I'm feeling way hungry."

Showered, cuddled and clothed, the two newlyweds called over to the other suites and arranged breakfast, finding that most of the Watcher contingent had departed. Walking down with his in-laws, they found a couple of Kalderash elders talking to Rupert, Wes and Gib.

"Mornin' all," he greeted with a slight smile and a handshake, "Has Dad filled you in?"

"Indeed, and we are relieved to know that both of you, all of you, are alive and well, Alexander. The rest of our family has accompanied your Watcher allies to DC, but as we're going to check on matters in Los Angeles, we stayed to give you our blessings before catching the next flight."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, and I hope the Watchers will soon resume an active participation with us against the demons."

"It is hoped, so good day to you all."

As Cordelia, Willow and Oz joined them, Giles frowned and looked pointedly at his offspring, "Resume?"

"Sorry Dad, I was referring to the Watchers that aren't with the Slayer," Lex replied with an apologetic hand gesture, "but I've seen teams and Slayers, you and Wes, but how often have the Watchers individually done anything? Even the intel guys just pass it on from their paid contacts. If Travers does bring the Watchers Council into the war, everyone involved will be putting in serious effort and hours, even if it turns out to be orientations, identifications, training, and research. And the paid contacts will be paid to actively find information, not just pass it on as they hear it."

"We are more active internationally than you might imagine, a lot of it making sure covens and others aren't becoming corrupted by power, but I understand your viewpoint, and to your conclusions in the event of alliance. A lot of what we do isn't combat-immediate."

Breakfast went well, and as the Omegas already a team, talk centered about how their grouping would fit into the 'SWC' and area logistical structures. Gibb had already drawn up a list for a new van full of electronics, a mansion security room, the need for some kind of deep resonance mapping and electronic infiltration of the sewer and cave systems, and so forth…in effect a field version of Omega but with underground ability. And he even had an itemized list.

Lex smiled with amused pain as he accepted the list, "You do this last night, or have you been thinking about it?"

"The mapping I thought about last night and added the extra capacity," the technophile smiled with only tiny embarrassment, "and was hoping either the police department or your boss Harry Stamper could spring for it."

"Mapping, huh? Would that require a satellite, or could we do some tag and release of vamps into the underground areas and follow GPS signals?"

Dana frowned, "You want us to let the vamps go?"

"Hmm, maybe a timer or something air pressure or temperature based? It would blow the head off a vamp and maybe a few of its buddies if it met whatever trigger we set?"

Harry nodded, "Maybe that Angel vampire and a team of engineers and sappers might be good, too. See if we can find some Viet Nam vets to sign up. They've dealt with hostiles before…"

Harry tapered off as a professionally-attired couple in their late twenties walked up to the table, some small surveillance listening equipment being handed over to Gibb by the male. Harry did not look happy, and Cordelia's eyes grew big from recognition.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Lindsey MacDonald, and this is Lilah Morgan—"

Makepeace and his team casually moved in behind the attorneys, "Lex, these folks bothering you?"

"I don't know yet, Bob," the young officer replied, turning back to the couple, "Is there anything in particular you want to discuss?"

Lindsey nodded, smiling at Cordelia and giving her an embarrassed wave before turning back, "We want to defect to the good guys, Colonel Giles. We're aware of Sunnydale, Angel, your school friends, and we used to work for Wolfram and Hart in Los Angeles?"

Lilah hurriedly interjected, "And we have a large amount of background information we can bring with us, including some of the mapping you were discussing. Miss Chase knows us."

Harry cut her sales pitch off, "Why were you listening in?"

"We thought it beyond coincidence that this group of Sunnydalers would be gathering in a place a group called the Trust—who our firm had dealings but the two of us have no real information on—were interested in something referred to as a Chappa'ai in Cheyenne Mountain."

Lindsey took over from Lilah, "So we wanted to make a clear contact, and hopefully be able to offer an immediate assist to show we're serious."

Lex, Harry and Rupert exchanged looks, then Rupert gestured, "Pull up some chairs and we'll discuss it. But keep in mind that we have excellent security of our own so do not attempt anything." Makepeace nodded and his team covered the potential exits.

Giles was nodded to by the others, Cordelia in particular, and took the lead, "So what is it you want, and what do you have to offer?"

Lindsey made a palm-up gesture, "Wolfram and Hart, as you either know or can verify through Miss Chase, here, was a full-service law firm, and the two of us were part of it, but had yet to make partner status. We made sure things were done regardless of moral compass or legality. We want a blanket pardon and amnesty for everything we've done or could be associated with…"

Lilah with a nod picked up the thread, "And we have for starters, a real infrastructure plan of Sunnydale; Wolfram and Hart having handled the details of getting systems developed for the city since the twenties. We also have many of the larger cave branches and a small underground river mapped out. With our rolodexes we probably can identify several hundred criminal and or demonic figures of note in California and the Southwest. We also have a lot of old books on electronic media."

"What else do you want?" Giles asked, "Besides the clean slate?"

The two looked at each other, Lindsey answering, "We considered signing up to fight the good fight, but unless you need quality legal representation, what we've told you is all we have to offer. We might just set up a firm somewhere we can call for help from past associates."

Lex looked up, "Here? Sunnydale?"

Lilah shook her head, "We were thinking bigger cities and opportunities, but if it's a condition, we'd rather be in Colorado. It has greater distance from LA."

"No, but I was thinking the DC area; close enough to our follow-up people, but big enough for you to make enough money legally and not want to move."

Lindsey exchanged a nod with Lilah, "Done. You get us the clear slate, and we'll give you everything we have. We're in rooms 118 and 119 when you need to get a hold of us."

As they left, Buffy looked at Xander, "Does this happen all the time?"

"Far too often, Buff," he smiled tiredly, "Cordelia? You kinda know these people, I think Harriet's been mentioning them in the emails she sends."

"Oh yeah, the Wolfram and Hart building went poof during that last wave of attacks two weeks ago, and on the way out of town, Lindsey there dropped off Darla and Spike at the Hyperion after using them to try to mess with Angels' mind for a couple of weeks. So if they're ready to cut a deal, nail 'em down now before someone else gets to them."

Lex looked pained, "Darla? Spike? How?"

"We don't know, but they're human, I mean they're the people they were before they were turned, but they have the vampire memories. Somehow the evil lawyers managed to resurrect them, but hadn't had them turned again."

"Why did they want mind games? Wouldn't it be easier to just dust Angel?"

"Well, supposedly Angel's supposed to be important around the End of Days or something, but they couldn't tell on what side. They didn't get the Angel is not Angelus memo and wanted to push him over to the dark side."

"Star Wars reference?"

"Used far too much in Hollywood; just practicing…Dork."

Willow was still feeling overwhelmed, but finally asked the question that the Sunnydale contingent wanted answered, "Xander, you haven't told us how, uh, how you came back to the living, other than to say the details are like classified. Can you tell us anything?"

The Foothold Fallen looked to Lex, who considered his words for a moment, "It's classified, but there was an artifact we found, that brought us back, but was destroyed as Dana and I were in it. We barely got out before it was crushed under rubble."

Buffy and Rupert were as quiet as the others, as Dana looked at Buffy, Wes and Giles, "And Buffy? Remember those wicked bad dreams when we were Called? The nightmare ones? Lex had 'em last night."

The Watchers looked shocked and the others confused, so Lex set them straight, "No throwing of knives at my face, guys, I'm not a member of the tough girls fight club, alright? I think the fact that we were doubled up meant a little temporary carry over." He winked at his wife and turned to her sister-Slayer, "And Buffy? I can't bend steel bars but I really had that craving for a non-fat yogurt you and Dana talked about when she first showed up in the 'Dale."

The blonde girl looked blank for a second, then blushed, lightening the moment as most seemed to have missed the punch line. Dana laughed and patted her friend's hand in amusement.

Giles decided to change the subject, "So do you get any leave time?"

Lex nodded back, "Yeah, we'll be here a couple of days, then I think the doctor wants us to take some time to adjust, I don't know how long."

"Ah, I think Quentin was hoping you might visit London at some point, and I would say vacations away from Sunnydale and 'work' might be in order for us all."

Dana smiled, "Hey Lex, think Danny-boy might want to take his wife to the Luxor in Vegas?"

Her husband laughed at the idea, but then thought about it, "Maybe some where, though, it would do them as much good as us? I wonder if she'd be interested in Egypt? Buff, guys?"

Buffy smiled, "I think after hearing about your Hawaiian honeymoon, that's where I'd like to spend time, and with all that sun on little islands, probably fewer vamps. Willing to spring for me?"

"Sure, I think unless something major is in the next few weeks it might be good for small groups of us to take some R&R time. Giles? I mean Dad, you want to take the wife and kids to Monarchy Land to visit relatives and show off? I have plenty of money."

"What about the Hellmouth?"

"Figure out shifts, but I'd really like to get the Slayers away from it for as much of winter break as possible."

Gibb looked enthusiastic, "If you get me my budget, I'd be happy to just get my toys up and running, maybe take a trip to Disneyland. Other than that, I'm good."

Helen looked at Harry, "Well Boris, we can split coverage with Rupert and Buffy, though wherever Dana is I'd like to spend Christmas."

"A-and for a few days, we can perhaps ask the Romany and the Watchers to send extra teams to conduct patrols," Rupert added, "Excellent ideas, everyone, we have indeed been running non-stop for quite some time now."

Lex smiled, leaned over to his wife, who looked thoughtful, "Hey, we're all here, why the look?"

"Oh, I was just wondering who the new girl is, and whether or not B or I should actively try and corrupt her."

"W-Well, as it turns out, it is Sam Zabuto's charge, Violet, that was called, and as she's barely turned fifteen, a rather young age for the two of you to corrupt, I'd say."

"Yours," the two Slayers told each other, then smiled. Dana, however, considered it, "Since you can take Dawn with you, Lex'll double your clothes budget for the next two months, if you soften her up with intensive shopping."

"Done," Buffy smirked as she shook hands over the table with Dana. Gibb laughed, and shook his head.

"Well, looks like you're spending some bucks again," the Omega geek smiled, then noticed Lex handing him two hundred dollars, which were snatched up instantly, "what's this for?"

"Okay Buff, since Gibb's staying the entire break in Sunnydale, he's your designated pack horse for any two full days you need him; he's also the driver so you don't have to do any of the parking."

Gibb looked up in horror, looked at the money, then shrugged, "The hummer right? Lots of space and I can control the radio station?"

"Done," Lex said, shaking hands, then turned to his father, "Dad? Once we've arranged our schedules, see about inviting Vi and Sam."

Wesley interjected as Giles nodded, "If it is going to be relatively peaceful, I'd like very much to stay in the Sunnydale area myself, catch up with reading, maybe take just a few day trips to scout out the region."

Dana smirked, "Don't think you're making us feel sorry for ya, Wes, I've seen that Triumph you've been fixin' back up since you drug it outta that nest last summer. You'll be seriously road-trippin' won't you?"

Wes smiled back without much in the way of remorse, "Quite right. But nothing I can foresee requiring nights away from home."

Lex's mood felt a little lighter already, and turned to his father, "I hope to be home by Monday; Dana and I have a lot of wedding loot to figure out what to do with between here and Sunnydale."

"I can imagine; what does one do with Bactrian camels and Arabian horses when they haven't been around them before?"

**Episode XII**

**Saturday, December 4th, 1999, SGC Gate Room**

SG-1 entered the control room to find General Hammond looking at the closed iris over the wormhole; no outside contact was expected at this time.

Tech Sergeant Walter Harriman Davis checks the instrumentation, "Still no incoming signal, sir."

"All units are Earth-side or at the Alpha site. Any ideas?" the SGC Commander notes as the iris appears to warp slightly; a fat, ginger-colored feline cat seems to materialize right through the iris and pads down the ramp.

Carter begins to move forward, calling to the armed personnel, "Hold fire!"

"What is it with brainy women and cats?" Lex remarked, having stopped in to pick up some things when SG-1 had responded to the unscheduled off-world activation, "Dogs are more emotionally and mentally evolved."

Carter rushes into the Gate room and picks up the cat as O'Neill nods in agreement, Daniel already reaching for his anti-histamines and handkerchief. He realized he was out; the rest of his medications were upstairs in the parking lot where Sha're and Lex's in-laws were waiting to drive to the airport; the Abydonian woman wanted to see Dana's home and school for at least the weekend.

Lex tiredly quips, "The evil invaders send cats. Obviously they know of Daniel's allergies and are evilly subverting our resolve."

O'Neill holds in a laugh, "And how will they undermine you?"

"Clowns, lots of scary clowns."

O'Neill mock-shuddered in sympathy. As funny as Krusty on the Simpsons could be…clowns weren't funny in real life…unless they had a dog.

From the ramp Carter calls out, "It's Schroedinger. The cat I gave to the Tollan, Narim."

O'Neill smiled and quipped, "And having probably pet it the wrong way for so long…they want to return it."

"Evil, like I said," Lex quietly insisted, leaving the men with at least small smiles, "I guess it didn't like their technologically arrogant kitty litter."

O'Neill felt better, the dryness of humor reminding him of his lost but never forgotten friend and brother in arms Charles Kawlasky again, "I guess their technology isn't as impressive as we thought…"

Teal'c frowned for a moment, having missed some of the byplay, "O'Neill, the Tollan possess the technology to walk through solid matter…"

"A technology which, by the way if you all recall, they refused to share with us," Jack responded as Narim of the Tollan passed through the iris and into the SGC, facing the control room, "But they seem determined to share felines with us."

Narim looks up to the leader of the facility, "General Hammond, I am unfamiliar with Earth protocol in these matters. I sent Schroedinger so you would know a friend was coming."

"It's alright Narim, the Tollan are welcome here," the older man smiled, then turn to the soldiers, "Units, stand down."

The soldiers lowered their weapons as Narim walked down the ramp to meet Carter, "Samantha. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," she replies as Hammond and the rest of SG1 enter the Gate room.

General Hammond greeted the Tollan, "What can we do for you Narim?"

"I am here to deliver a message from our highest governing body. Colonel O'Neill, the Tollan Curia requests the presence of you and your team…for Triad."

He offers O'Neill a blue, triangle shaped device, causing O'Neill to look a little uncomfortable, "I feel like I'm being served."

**Saturday, December 4th, 1999, TOLLANA**

After finding out that Skaara was in a custody battle with the Goa'uld Klorel for control of Skaara'a body, Lex had asked to come along in spite of his being due to leave with his family for a month of rest and mental leave to cope with their deaths. He'd called upstairs and had Sha're brought in by Wesley and the Taskers.

It hadn't taken much, but Lex had asked if it would be okay for Skaara's sister and the SG-1 extended family to simply accompany to sow support and perhaps develop a greater understanding of Tollan culture and values.

General Hammond had been initially unsure, but as he couldn't find better back up at that moment for his premier team, and it was a very safe world, he gave permission for the still-USAF officers (detached duty) to accompany, designated SG-21.

"The Black Jacks, sir?" Lex smiled, "Are you trying to pass on all of Colonel O'Neill's more interesting moments to my family?"

"Well son, I figured that if they had half the luck SG-1 had for getting in and out of trouble, then with both you and Colonel O'Neill on SG-1 I better have a search and rescue back up team ready to go."

Jack melodramatically suffered, and they all headed up the ramp, Lex commenting aloud, "I believe Master Hammond of Texas is wise in the ways of the zinger…"

The SGC folks and Narim stepped out of a Stargate, noticing lawns and a few buildings around them, causing Jack to comment favorably, "Very nice, Narim."

Lt. Colonel Carter, using her regular unbrevetted rank of Major in order to not confuse the Tollans, turned to Narim, "So you built that….Stargate?"

"Yes we did."

Daniel shook his head and muttered, "These people are way smarter than we are."

"Ours is bigger," O'Neill quipped, "And as Lex said while we waited for 'The Black Jacks' to get ready, better educated, not smarter. We have you and Carter."

Lex as they follow Narim to one of the buildings and through a walkway, muses aloud on the basis of Jack's remark, "What would happen to an object barely fitting through our gate if it had dialed Tollana? Would it be proportionately smaller, or does your gate allow things to materialize into their full size as they emerge from the event horizon?"

Carter and Narim both turned in surprise at the question, both considering it, but Narim answering first, "I honestly do not know, Alexander Giles. I will pass on your query to our technical staff."

"Wow, cool question, Lex," Carter smiled, Dana walking with a proud smile at the comfortable esteem her husband's teammates held for him, "Where'd that come from?"

"Hey, you download and integrate a hundred folks into your brain, one of them Rodney Mackay, and you get the interesting stray thoughts," he smiled at her as Narim looked astonished and curious, Lex apologetically responding, "Sorry I can't give you the particulars, I don't allow such technology out to those worlds with whom I haven't developed a solid trust. You understand…"

"Of course, it is our own basis for interaction with the few less technologically advanced societies we ourselves have met," Narim nodded sincerely, missing the very slight sarcasm in Lex's tone, as he led the way down a narrow corridor through the courthouse they'd entered. A white light comes out and scans each of SG1, Lex three or four times until Narim walks over and consults with one of the security staff.

"What just happened?" Daniel asks as Narim takes a close look at the ribbon device infused into Lex's forearm and hand, "Your weapons have been disabled, though this technology eludes us. It shows in our database as being most of a Goa'uld weapon."

O'Neill checks his gun, but it appears jammed. Lex looks smug as he couldn't believe his teammates had walked blindly into it; heck, Colonel O'Neill was known to watch Star Trek reruns on Lex's big screen plasma television when things got really boring; especially the DS-9 ones now that the Dominion War was finally letting some real action happen post-Kirk.

Narim assures SG-1, "Do not worry. You may continue to carry them if you wish."

O'Neill rolls his eyes in disgust, "You don't think you should have told us about this before we came?"

"I didn't find it relevant, but we still need to clear up the issue at hand. The ribbon device?"

Lex reached into a pocket and withdrew the overloaded 'gem' that served as the powered centerpiece, "The Goa'uld use it as a personal weapon, but it's supposed to be an information interface among other things. I brought the gem along in hopes your people might be able to restore it."

"Oh," Narim responded by accepting it, "I will see what can be done. The exercise in and of itself will be of sufficient trade, as we do not have a working unit. That of Klorel was itself damaged and he denied an interview on the subject."

"Narim, do you still use a monetary or work-value credit system in the exchange of goods and services?" Lex asked, "I would willingly impart some form of knowledge or trade good if you do."

"Your offer is acceptable, but here is a card for use at various merchants and traders; we do use an exchange system, but it is entirely electronic. It should suffice for needs outside of your quartering here, so you may sample our culture on a personal level."

"Thank you, Narim," Lex smiled, then turned to SG-21 and Colonel O'Neill, "I know we'll probably be involved with at least preliminaries, so why don't we as a group, Colonel. Let our newest team take a look around."

"Sounds like a good recon opportunity," he nodded, then passed the card from Lex to Harry, "Major Tasker, you are hereby ordered to go have fun."

"Now, please, this way." Narim gestured for them to continue to follow. Lex sidles up to O'Neill after writing a note and hands it to him, 'I have parts for several alternatives dispersed throughout my gear, sir.' O'Neill smiled, feeling much better. It really was like having another Kawalsky around again.

The group entered what seemed reminiscent of a large courtroom, and noticed a woman sitting at a high podium. The screen before her slides down and she rises to greet the visitors, "These must be our visitors from Earth. Welcome."

Narim nodded slightly in respect, "High Chancellor Travell, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Hi."

"Dr Daniel Jackson. Major Samantha Carter."

"Hello."

"Alexander Giles and Teal'c. There is a small group of their or Skaara's family experiencing our customs during the course of Triad. I will introduce them later if it is your wish.

Travell smiled at the new arrivals, "We are honored that you have agree to participate in Triad. Your seeker will decide which one of you will be archon."

A moment of pleasant explanations regarding Triad and the case ensued before the three

Two Tollans are guarding a room. Narim deactivates the force field and SG1 follows him inside, noting a man standing with his back to them.

Carter takes the initiative in addressing the person, "Skaara?"

The man turns around, his eyes glowing, a device on his chest showing red, "You. You will pay for what you did to my father."

O'Neill grimaced, "It's good to see you too, Klorel."

Skaara's head drops and the device turns blue, "I'm very happy to see you. All of you."

O'Neill turns to their guide, "Narim? What's the deal? What just happened?"

"The Tollan designed the device worn about his chest. It suppresses the Goa'uld's ability to silence its host. The Goa'uld and host are free to speak at will. The device cannot be removed as long as Skaara and Klorel are our guests. The indicator on the front prevents one from pretending to be the other. Red indicates it is Klorel who speaks…blue Skaara."

"Nice device, Narim. We'll take a dozen."

"As you may recall from our last encounter, it is forbidden for the Tollan to give our technology to any culture less advanced than our own."

O'Neill grimaced and sighed, "Still got that arrogance bug, I see."

Lex interjected, "But surely with your technology you could self-contain these units to deny access and to burn out if violated. Right now Narim, we are forced to kill both to defend ourselves. Can there not be limited exchange, the products if not the technology? I would assume you have the ability to eliminate cancer and many diseases. In exchange for treating those clearly beyond our own capability could we send them here. We could offer either raw materials, cultural licensing, whale songs…"

"Perhaps something in the future might be worked out," the pleasant if dull Tollan admitted, "But we're here for Triad."

"Whale songs?" Carter asked Lex, only to have Teal'c nod."

"Indeed, MajorCarter. Star Trek reference, and possibly an apt one."

The blue light came on at the front of the device on Skaara's chest, "It is I, O'Neill. Are you not happy to see me?"

O'Neill walks over to the young man, a bit wary after the Klorel encounter, "Yeah. It's good to see you."

"I knew you would come. Soon, with your help, I'll be free of this demon. Every day I fight him. I listen, I learn."

Narim inserted himself into the conversation, to keep it on Triad, "It is time for Skaara to choose his archon."

"O'Neill is strong. Daniel is wise. May I not choose both?"

"You may. They may both argue. However, they will have but one vote."

"Then both. O'Neill, we were fleeing a battle group dispatched by Heru'ur. My demon knew that the Tollans would stop them."

Narim sighed lightly, "Which we did. We warned them, but…they came anyway. Our defense grid was forced to destroy them."

Carter surmised, "So, Heru'ur is dead."

Skaara shook his head and replied regretfully, "No. But two of his motherships were destroyed."

Narim for other reasons added with regret, "We are not a warring people, but our defensive technology is far more advanced than that of the Goa'uld."

Lex considered this and turned back to Narim, "But if we were to ask for you to place a group of these weapons around our planet on automatic Tollan control and only able to fire upon comets and Goa'uld vessels not giving a proper sequence of identification, you could allow us the time to mature on our own without the need to militarize. We would not have control, and yet would not have the fear of sudden murder from our skies."

"There is clear merit to how you present your petition, but I am not the one with whom to discuss this, and it would take years of contact between our peoples before we could feel comfortable enough to seriously carry out such discussions."

"Okay, I guess, but there are many worlds that are of insufficient technology or knowledge of the wider universe, many of whom we've encountered. Perhaps your people might consider sheltering them until they seriously begin reaching for the stars?"

"Again, you provide a fascinating argument right at the edge of the debate that once plagued us, but for now I will continue with the story. When our sentries reached the crashed vessel, Skaara asked us to free him of his Goa'uld. But the Goa'uld refuses. Therefore under Tollan law we have no choice but to hear both arguments before acting."

O'Neill sighed:"Okay, then, and Klorel's archon is…who?"

The doors open and a man walks in with a group of Jaffa. He bows to Klorel while SG1 look on in concern and Lex laughs at the entrant, who scowls back.

"My Lord Zipacna, we are honored that you have agreed to participate in Triad."

"Due to your easy dispatch of Heru'ur's motherships, I do not have a choice. Even in the disrespectful presence of a Tau'ri slave."

Travell turned to Lex, and with a slight frown, "What is it that amuses you so much?"

"The fact that you disarm obvious weapons, but allow them defensive capability in the form of armor in the event they wish to engage in hand-to-hand combat against ourselves or your security people. For instance, the collar piece if removed could act as a make-shift scythe or club. And that fact the Snake archon dresses like a Minoan girly-boy plying her wares in Knossos."

Zipacna struts forward as Lex smiles, only to have Klorel hold back his archon with the back of his hand, "High Councilor, We would speak in private."

"As you wish," Travell acceded, then frowned with admonishment at Lex Giles as the snakes left the room.

"I apologize to you, High Councilor, but never to them. But since we are guests who agreed to your hospitality and participate in your Triad at your behest, any action on our part will of course be defensive."

Daniel tried to get maters back on track, "You said there was a third, neutral archon. That's…a Tollan?"

"No," the Tollan leader conceded, "We have asked our friends to send someone capable of remaining neutral. I believe you have met."

A curtain is drawn aside to admit a familiar woman, who steps through.

"Hello, Lya, it's great to see you," Daniel smiled.

Lya smiles back at the group, "It is good to see you once again, friends." Her eyes widen when she sees Lex.

Lex shakes his head and looks at her, giving a nod, "I hope you're not going to say I don't belong here."

"Not at all," she assured him with the slightest of bows, "I was surprised…"

"Have you been talking to Oma Desala or other Ascendeds recently?"

"The Nox have not communicated with such in many hundreds of years, why do you ask?"

"I just keep hoping to find an appropriate mentor or sponsor for the … Tau'ri."

"Understandable…Protector of Man," she smiled diplomatically, the rest of SG-1 wondering what game their teammate and friend played at.

"Did you happen to overhear my suggestions to Narim regarding purely defensive technology?" he asked hopefully,

"Yes we did, but weapons of any type are disagreeable."

"Perhaps a shield or shields…if not for us, then for those planets … of the younger races…that are unaware of the natural and hostile forces that threaten them?"

"I will pass on your concerns to our Council, Protector of Man."

"Lex, please, when I hear Protector of Man I start to research prophecies or prepare to fight demons at the Hellmouth."

"Ah, a Hellmouth is active again on the Tau'ri world?"

"One is energetic, but still closed, the place where I was born. The others might emit a little, but easily manageable."

"You were born on a rift?" she asked in amazement as Teal'c nodded, the others having wandered off slightly as O'Neill sought to defer heavy questioning of Lex on the supernatural by Carter and Daniel, who still hadn't been given full access to their companion.

"Indeed, Lya of the Nox, AlexanderGiles thwarted the ascension of an evil dark mage into an Olvikan," the Jaffa asserted, then as he did recall the Nox abhorrence of violence, added, "The mage had employed three score demon assassins and magi to slay the children of the town. AlexanderGiles led myself, a few others and the children themselves in the defeat of evil that could have opened the Hellmouth itself."

"An Olvikan?" Lya shook her head as Lex demurred as he recalled what he could remember from the SG-1 reports.

"I did what needed to be done Lya; given a choice between localized violence and the horrible murder of up to six billion people, surely the Nox wouldn't truly stand aside and let it happen? I would hope your regard for children of any race would mean at least an individual Nox would have the bravery to outcast themselves for such a clearly greater good."

"It has happened only rarely…Lex, but only in such extreme cases as the two of you have pointed out. If it were a few hundred or thousand, we would attempt to evacuate if possible instead of fighting."

"Of course; I read Dr. Jackson's report of your previous encounter, and understand. The only time I don't, is when true evil is preying on an innocent. One must always help if possible. Otherwise, the core of such worthy values is lost. Your people have my respect, Lya, though I hope to understand the limits and precedents of your…code someday. I know Daniel would love to learn more of it."

"Perhaps when this is over, my people will discuss a visit."

"Thank you, Lya, that would be wonderfully calming."

In the courtroom, High Councilor Travell is seated at the podium. Daniel and O'Neill are seated on one side of the courtroom, Zipacna on the other, with Lya between them. Skaara stands in the middle of the room. Lex was allowed with Lya's permission to sit against the wall behind her as an observer, which raised a few Tollan eyebrows.

Travell issued forth the proceedings, "This dispute involves two sentient beings who inhabit the same body. Both have requested sole use of the body, therefore we must established right of priority over the body to whom does it belong."

O'Neill snips as an aside, "Ostensibly, the one to whom it was born."

Zipacna rises, addressing the Triad, and High Councilor in particular, "Your Eminence, I must request that the human contingent follow decorum appropriate to such an auspicious body as this one."

"I agree. The archons will refrain from questions or comments until their side is acknowledged. At this time, I recognize Lord Zipacna and Klorel."

"Thank you, Your Eminence. Until three years ago, the humans on Abydos lived under Goa'uld law…administered by RA. Now by that law, they were Goa'uld property. Lord Klorel merely took what was already his. "

O'Neill interrupted again, "By force."

Travell grimaced and admonished the human archon, "Colonel O'Neill, please."

"Sorry."

"I understand your desire to defend your position, Colonel, and I will give you that opportunity. I would first like to hear Skaara's perspective."

The device on Skaara's chest turns blue, "I was born to this body free of the demon Klorel. He stole my body. On Abyddos, I would have married, had children, grown old and died. The Goa'uld took more than my body…he stole my life."

"Human archons."

Daniel rises from his seat, "Skaara, when you were born, did your people believe you were slaves?"

"No."

"Just so we can all be clear, who was Ra?"

"We believed him to be an evil god."

"So he enslaved your people through superstition and fear?"

"Until you came. Yes."

After a few minutes of similar background questioning, Zipacna rises and moves to stand before Skaara, "Tell me, did the people of Abydos hunt?"

"Yes."

"Do they also use animals as beasts of burden for food, for clothing?"

"Yes."

"Do you also eat the flesh of humans?"

"No! Never!"

"Then you make judgment that animals are of lesser value than humans."

"We care for our animals. We worship them, we thank them for the gifts they give us."

"Yes, but you keep them to do your will and you kill them to survive."

"When we have the need."

"As we do with humans, when we have the need. If a human has the right to take an animal's body and do with it as he pleases because he is a superior being…then so does a Goa'uld. And by that argument alone, the Goa'uld has priority. And the host belongs to Klorel."

Travell noted that there was a break, and turned to Skaara's archons, "Do the human archons wish to respond?"

O'Neill, of course, responded in his passionate manner, "Yes, ma'am, you betcha."

"We do, your Eminence," Daniel stood and agreed, and gestured for O'Neill to speak.

"Your argument is flawed in oh so many ways. Humans are self-aware, animals aren't."

"Animals are not because you deem them not to be. Just as we deem humans not to be."

Daniel tries to properly represent O'Neil's viewpoint, "What my learned colleague means is that humans have a more advanced intelligence than lower caste animals."

"Is that not a matter of perspective? Just like a human considers itself more intelligent than a pig, might a pig consider itself more intelligent than a rat?"

O'Neill quips, seeking to antagonize, "Speaking of rats…what's your point?"

"My point is that the Goa'uld consider ourselves more intelligent than humans. Our technology is more advanced than yours, our mere knowledge of the universe is more advanced than yours."

"You stole that knowledge!"

Daniel gets up and joins the colonel in addressing the point, "You took human knowledge when you took humans as hosts, just as you took knowledge from other species. The Stargate isn't your technology, you just…you took that. As far as we know, nothing you have came from you. So, clearly the evidence is not that you're more intelligent, just…more parasitic."

"The method of gaining the knowledge is not in question. We were able to obtain it. You were not."

O'Neill sighed and grimaced, "Oh please."

Travell interjects herself before matters completely degenerate, "Gentlemen, we seem to have wandered away from the central topic. Which seeker has priority over this body."

Daniel earnestly nods in respect and deference, "If I may, your Eminence, I don't think we've ventured away from the central topic at all. What we're trying to point out is that Goa'uld steal what they possess…as they have in fact stolen Skaara's body."

O'Neill nods and begins to speak, "Can I…sorry Daniel…can I say something?"

Daniel nods and takes his seat so Jack can speak, "Skaara, you once told me you'd rather die than live another day as a Goa'uld. Why?"

"What I suffer each day is worse than death."

"For example…"

"I remember the demon stretching out my hand to kill Daniel, the husband of my sister. There was nothing I could do to stop it. And I have seen many more, far worse atrocities than this."

Zipacna stood and addressed Travell, "I demand that the human stay on topic!"

O'Neill countered harshly, "It is on topic. You just want to avoid talking about all the nasty stuff he's witnessed."

"The host witnesses nothing, since nothing of the host survives."

"Really?" Lex asked in the back, and raised his hand to be recognized.

"Yes, Alexander Giles?"

"Um, Your Eminence, is it proper to point out actual falsehoods by either party, such as the one the Goa'uld flatly made before this gathering?"

"Normally, it is the archon's place, as the matter is essentially an arbitration between three sides, with the representations therein up to them."

"Thank you, Your Eminence," Lex responded, "I offer myself to the seeker known as Skaara, either as part of his archon team, or as a witness that will refute falsehoods by Archon Zipacna."

"I accept him with Dan'yel and O'Neill," Skaara spoke up, the thread of slight hope in his eyes, instead of the despair that had been gathering.

High Councilor Travell nods, "We agree, but I must ask why you waited until now to intercede."

"I was unsure of your customs; you just now explained that this is an arbitration, not a hearing to determine punishment for crimes committed. Most societies would consider Klorel to be a rapist and a child molester, among other things. I expected some mention of this in your proceedings. For instance, and I mean no disrespect but offer an example: if I were to grab you by the hair, march you through the stargate, and commit horrors upon your body, perhaps a controlling device such as you have forcing Skaara to still be mentally abused by the rapist Klorel, then force your body to commit murder and genocide, upon discovery by Tollan authorities, would you and I not be physically separated at the very least? When this did not happen in these proceedings, Your Eminence, I awaited a moment in which to have explained the point of order. I thank you for that."

The Tollans looked very uncomfortable at the example instead of maintaining their usually complacent facades, as Travell nodded with slight but noticeable discomfort, "As archon for Skaara, you may present your arguments now."

"Thank you, Your Eminence. First of all, the specious argument of superiority by the Goa'uld on the basis of technology. System Lords Cronos, Yu and Nirrti, a leading Goau'ld researcher, can bear witness that I took control of a ribbon device by mental power alone, and used it to read the mind and wrench the knowledge of a System Lord, the pinnacle of Zipacna's species, quite easily. Cronos is very uncomfortable in my presence. As to the use of humans as livestock, I would point out to Zipacna that my boots and belt are from the hide of an Olvikan, and the gloves might be Ammonet."

"Impossible!" Zipacna dismissed as Lya paled slightly.

"What? The boots or the gloves?"

"Both!" the Goa'uld sneered rudely and loudly on his feet, Lex gesturing to Travell to let the snake continue, "The first is a fairy tale, and the second is clearly a lie! Prove otherwise, Tau'ri!"

Lex smiled as the Goa'uld triumphantly threw himself into his seat, arms folded, the young officer calling out, "Teal'c, please show her in."

"Sha're, here," he continued, as the young woman entered the room and sat next to Daniel and hugged her brother, "has been free of the parasite known as Ammonet for almost two months now, and functions quite well. She still has nightmares from her time of victimization, but dare I say it," Lex smiled as he waved his finger-cut gloves at Zipacna, "Nothing of the parasite remains."

Lex smiled as Zipacna was rendered speechless, "Your Eminence, if Lord Zipacna agrees to have Klorel immediately removed from Skaara, the Tau'ri will not ask for Klorel's extradition to answer charges I've alluded to previously. He may preserve his master's life."

"We choose to continue," Zipacna unenthusiastically asserted.

"Excellent, I look forward to another snake lunch and a new vest," he said as he looked almost hungrily at the not-quite-so-confident Goa'uld, "You inferior parasitic species just haven't tasted the same since you started with the naquada."

Giving it a moment, Lex continued his steamrolling, "The next point is more of a point of order to Zipacna: the kalach of the host remains, even if you've somehow destroyed the personality centers," Lex indulged, and then carefully removed a large sharpened children's oversized pencil from his pocket and handed it to a security staff member, "I apologize to the Councilor for carrying into Triad a writing instrument I've used as a weapon against the lamia of my world. They are demon-controlled, soul-displaced corpses that tend to be four times or greater strength than when souled humans. The kalach is a fact, Zipacna, and as a sentient parasite you also have one. I bring this up, High Councilor, because young Skaara asserts Klorel is a demon; I offer the existence of the kalach, provable on Earth, to mildly educate the Triad that the snakes are parasites, not demons, though Klorel is itself evil."

"And how would you prove such a thing," sneered both Klorel and Zipacna.

"Simple, I ripped the mind out of Apophis this past year," Lex stated, tapping his head and showing the fused ribbon device. Klorel and Zipacna went wide-eyed at this assertion, "So I know more than most about the evil of the Goa'uld. So I know Klorel is evil but not a demon."

"Myths," Zipacna dismissed with a hand wave.

"Lya, do demons exist?"

"Yes, but are now extremely few in number."

"Now that that is settled, I will allow the other human archons to proceed." Lex made sure Lya and the humans saw him mouth, 'just kidding the snake about the gloves' as he made to take a proffered seat. Daniel stands.

"Lord Zipacna, I'd like to ask you a question, if I may."

"I hope I have the answer," the Goa'uld remarks as it slowly regains composure.

"You said nothing of the host survives. How then do you explain Skaara, or Sha're."

"What you call Skaara is nothing but a remnant. He can speak now only because the Tollan use their technology to silence Klorel. "

"But how could he speak at all if he hadn't survived?"

Lya spoke as she looked at Skaara, "And he spoke well. His words were not those of a remnant personality."

Daniel nodded and continued, "Well, your beliefs are not holding up to facts. Sha're has resumed life, no Goa'uld in her, and is able to move around without any problem. Do you have an explanation?"

"Ammonet may have chosen to let the host retain an identity as a show of superiority; queens are sometimes different in how they choose to act."

Lex cleared his throat and stood up, Daniel indicating the young military officer with a lot of knowledge in his head could takeover.

"You say nothing of the host survives in you? May we place one of the Tollan devices on you to see what remains of the host personality-wise? Or I'm sure one of the Tollans would be very accommodating and take you in since they don't believe it is abuse or slavery against an individual or we wouldn't be having this Triad. That way, if the host does survive and not want you back, you can speak in your defense about stealing it back again."

"I think not; your Tau'ri trick to deprive me of my host is clear, so I refuse."

"Very well, Zipacna, as your words and attitude have indicated that the host would survive and not just be a dead body on the floor. Yet another untruth by the parasite archon."

Lya spoke up, "Lex, you would deprive the Goa'uld of their hosts; what then would be done with them if this were to happen?"

"They would go back to whatever swamp they came from, or I could see the worst criminals of Earth and other planets being sentenced as hosts to those Goa'uld not really guilty of genocide or other such nasty habits. They could have our serial killers, child murderers, those like that. The living death for the host personality while the snake is expected to at least not be EVIL, would satisfy both sides, I believe."

The Goa'uld, the Nox and the humans paused to consider it for a moment, Lya and the humans nodding after a moment, and the Goa'uld trying to calculate an angle in his quest for power.

Teal'c wondered again how a young man such as Alexander could understand and empathize with the Jaffa and Skaara in their slavery, and how he could go from being as … youthfully humorous like O'Neill, to speaking like a Jaffa Master of Bra'tac's caliber and age, with eyes that see the condition, and not merely know about it. Teal'c the Former First Prime, approximately a century old, made his way outside at the beginning of the afternoon recess, and saw Lya and Dana watching Lex demonstrate sword moves to Harry Tasker. Across the way, some Tollans had gathered to view the unusual spectacle.

Teal'c waited as Carter went to meet and explain their suspicions regarding Goa'uld targeting of defensive weapons, and was amazed at how well the young man directed his father-in-law, as Bra'tac to very promising Jaffa. He noticed Dana Giles small wave of greeting and nodded back.

"Hey Teal'c, looks like Dad's being put through the paces…"

"Indeed, though I must inquire if possible…how is it that one so young as your husband carries such knowledge and experience?"

"You should ask him, he might tell you. Not even I have the whole story. It's painful for him. The most he says is, 'wait for the movie Gladiator next summer,' and that's it."

"Can you tell me what the movie is about, then, DanaGiles?"

"You ever read about the Romans?"

"Indeed, a most impressive and worthy people, whose turn to decadence robbed your world of many centuries' development."

"Well, the story seems to be about a general, like a First Prime, who loses his mentor to the plotting of the dead emperor's kid, and somehow is sold into slavery as a gladiator, a guy who fights to the death in front of thousands of people."

"Hmm, those are qualities I see in your husband, but one must ask how he and this general are connected."

"He'll have to tell that, T, sorry."

"I understand and thank you for the insight you were able to honorably provide."

As SG-1 met with many of the Tollans about possible Goa'uld machinations, Lex had led SG-21 in a series of warm up exercises that blended Tai Chi with variations of Jaffa equivalents he'd developed with the two Jaffa Masters, almost to the point of it being considered its own form or as performance art to the Free Jaffa and Selmac/Jacob Carter. He'd added a sword series of moves toward the end as a light counterbalance to the staff moves used in the middle ten minutes.

Many of the security staff looked askance upon those they might be compelled to act against in the event of untoward conduct, a few of the the younger ones interested in perhaps learning the moves themselves should Tollana open cultural exchange with the Tau'ri.

Half an hour later, the break has concluded, Lya entering the room and all rise in respect as she takes her place, "I apologise for my tardiness."

Travell addresses the court, "We will resume. Lord Zipacna has asked us to reconvene early because he wishes to make a challenge."

Zipacna stands before Travell., "Tollan law does not provide for a penalty of death. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"Then I wish to point out the futility of this trial. A Goa'uld needs a host to

survive. This is a biological fact beyond our control. If you award priority to

Skaara, then it is as a death sentence for Klorel."

O'Neill interrupted, "Course, if you flip that around you've got Skaara on death row."

"Yes. But as you proved earlier in Triad, the host survives."

"Yeah?"

"We concede this point. Therefore, if you award priority to Klorel, both host and symbiote live." He bows and sits down.

O'Neill scoffed at the suggestion, "Yeah, one lives freely, the other lives as a slave. No thanks, but we'll just ask for extradition of Klorel if you fail to concede immediately. Though come to think of it, with this Tollan device, we could enslave Klorel…and let the Jaffa and the System Lords know that we enslave their false gods as we have Lex here use his ribbon device to extract all of the snake's knowledge."

Daniel interrupted as Zipacna was about to launch into his own rebuttal, "We would, however, put forth that life as a slave is not life at all. And so separation is the only proper decision."

O'Neill nodded, "So if you want to save both lives, give us Skaara…and take Klorel. The Tok'ra can put him in another host for all I care."

Lya spoke up, questioning his remark, "Who Colonel? Perhaps you would volunteer?"

"Uh…no. I was thinking Zipacna might want to share a host since he cares so much about Klorel."

The doors to the proceedings open quickly and Narim enters, followed by Carter and Teal'c, "Your Eminence, please adjust your viewer to the orbital observatory."

On a screen appearing in front of before Travell, everyone sees the planet and a ship. "A Goa'uld mothership," she notes.

Narim nods in confirmation, "Yes. It approaches Tollana."

Travell looks at the screen, "Explain, Lord Zipacna."

Zipacna bows slightly to Travell, "My vessel comes in anticipation of our victory in Triad. It is merely coming to take us aboard."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows, "Why don't you just take a Stargate like the rest of us?"

"Not that it is of your concern, but there is no Chapp'ai where we are going."

"Well then Gate to where there is one and get picked up."

"Your Eminence, if our intentions were hostile, we would have attacked already."

"Even so, your ship's arrival is premature and in violation of Tollan space. I must warn you, that if your ship moves any closer before the conclusion of Triad, our automated defense system will destroy it."

"The Goa'uld rest our case and we are prepared to vote. Therefore Triad is over."

"Triad is over when all parties agree, Lord Zipacna. Do the human archons have any further arguments?"

O'Neill points at the Goa'uld vessel on the screen, "Nope. I think the Goa'uld made our case for us quite nicely."

Daniel stands and nods in agreement, "No further arguments, your Eminence. We are prepared to vote."

Travell turns to Lya, "Nox archon?"

"Yes."

"Then bring in the seekers. The archons return to their seats."

Skaara is escorted into the room, Travell addressing them both, "Skaara and Klorel. You can both hear the Triad's ruling?"

Skaara replies first, nodding respectfully, "Yes, Your Eminence."

The device turns red and Klorel's eyes glow, "I can."

Travell turns to SG-1, Sha're and Skaara, "Human archons, may we hear your vote?"

Daniel responds for all of them, "We find in favor of Skaara."

"Goa'uld archon?"

"In favor of Klorel."

"Nox archon?"

"After careful consideration, I believe that both Skaara and Klorel have the right to live. But living as a host with no will of one's own is not life, therefore only one may remain in the body. To that end, I award priority to the original owner of the body, Skaara."

Klorel's eyes flare in fury, the thought of a human slave being given precedence over its god galling it to no end.

O'Neill exclaims "Yes!" and turns to Zipacna, "Okay Zippy, get that mothership outta here."

Lex chooses to interject, "High Councilor Travell, we petition your government for the extradition of the parasite Klorel into our custody, to face charges of attempted genocide, kidnapping, murder, and environmental pollution to our atmosphere."

"Your government upholds a death penalty."

"We'll waive that in favor of life imprisonment as the severest punishment in the event of conviction."

Travell considered, "We will summon the Tok'ra to come to Tollana to assist in the removal of the Goa'uld Skaara. He will be removed from the host and if he survives, will be sent to the Goa'uld world of his choice. We do not have familiarity enough with the Tau'ri or their system of justice upon which to make an informed decision."

She uses a piece of technology and the device on Skaara's chest turns blue, explaining her action, "I have locked the detachment device. Skaara, you have priority control until the Goa'uld is removed. Prepare yourself. The Tok'ra will arrive as soon as possible. And congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Lord Zipacna, you are dismissed…with our thanks."

He bows his head in acknowledgement, but as High Councilor Travell leaves, the Snake takes a ball-shaped device from underneath the table and begins to speak into it. Xander reaches into the duffle he'd handed to a security guard, and pulls out a syringe with a lot of tranquilizer in it.

"Re'nuk'tok!" the System Lord commands into the device as Teal'c crashes into him, causing the device to fall to the ground. O'Neill quickly moves in and punches Zipacna, who is then grabbed in headlock by Teal'c until Lex injects the tranquilizer directly into the heart of the Goa'uld. That done, as Zipacna collapsed, Lex quickly pulls out a steel muzzle and neck brace to prevent the snake from escaping, and wraps the wrists and ankles with duct tape.

O'Neill smiles, "Nice, where'd you get the tape?

"Your pack, of course."

"Sweet. Let's go!" O'Neill exclaims as they run out of the courtroom and into a hallway with running people. O'Neill gestures for Skaara to go into a room, "Skaara, please wait here. Just trust me."

SG-1 and Narim run across the Tollan grounds, watching as the bolts of energy fired by the Goa'uld strike planetary targets, the Snakes creating chaos everywhere as Lex disappears through the gate, radioing that he is bringing in a Goa'uld prisoner after sending his code.

Reaching the SGC he faces General Hammond, doubled security and a medical team with a straight jacket.

"I hope that's for the Snake, sir," he remarks as he reaches the bottom of the ramp and dumps Zipacna on the gurney, "I sedated him heavily and have the parasite sealed in pretty good. Permission to head back and join my team, sir?"

"Are you up to it son?"

"It's only for an hour more, sir, but I need a letter from you or the President requesting custody of the Goa'uld Klorel, to the Tollan High Council. If we press for that instead of technology, we might have two sources of information instead of one."

"Come with me to the office, but you understand if I bring the guards with us if we're skipping intake scans?"

"Affirmative sir…"

Daniel's reporting back to the group from observing the removal of the parasite from Skaara, "The, uh, Tok'ra have completed the procedure." He gestures as two Tok'ra carry out a jar containing Klorel's Goa'uld form, Lex coming up from behind, just arrived from dropping off Zipacna into the hands of the SGC.

Lya looks concerned, "What will become of Klorel?"

Narim complacently turned to her, "He will be sent to a Goa'uld world."

Lex, coming up from behind, shakes his head and strongly makes an assertion of his own, "I don't think so. You Tollans owe us your lives, and your civilization. Here's an official request from General Hammond on behalf of our government, demanding custody of Klorel. Further, we claim this as only right in that your … attitude even when presented with the true situation, placed our lives in immediate danger. Or shall we Triad that as well? But on our world."

As Lex hands over the letter from Hammond to Travell and gestures for the jar, which a confused Tok'ra hands over, "It's not technology, it's not indigenous to your world, and we finally hold the moral high ground here. Plus, the jar is physically in my possession currently."

"But no weapons made it by security that could harm you," Travell asserted.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, the Jaffa are trained to be weapons, as am I. Given three more minutes and I would have been able to assemble three one-shot projectile weapons, discounting two fire-hardened wooden swords in my bag that was left with the door security every time we entered. And with Master Teal'c at my side I have no doubt that we could have barely eliminated all six Jaffa and Zipacna had they tried to harm you, but it would have taken twenty or thirty seconds…because we'd need to reach the bag and render your guards unconscious so as not to hurt them."

O'Neill smirked, then shook his head, "To hell with the Snakes, what about…?"

"O'Neill!" Skaara calls out as he enters the room, running up and hugging the officer.

"Much better," O'Neill smiles, then as Skaara catches sight of Teal'c, they shake hands as does Carter. Lex and Skaara exchange nods as Sha're enters the room to make the reunion complete.


End file.
